


The Color of Happiness

by AzurilNoirRaine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assult, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Multi, Omegaverse, Possible mentions of abuse, no beta readers we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-03-30 15:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 60,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13954629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzurilNoirRaine/pseuds/AzurilNoirRaine
Summary: A rich college student meets a not-so-rich stripper and they embark on a cutesy, sexy, slice of life style journey through the world of the Omegaverse. Not a very good summary, but I never was good at summarizing things.





	1. Ch. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am trying my hand at entering the world of the Omegaverse, of which I have grown rather fond, and that I will now try to quickly sum up, but the fact that there's a lot of wiggle room for things makes it difficult to get down anything but the basics for sure. The Omegaverse is a magical land where both men and women are capable of conceiving and birthing children. There are three "sub-genders"; Alpha, Beta, and Omega. Betas make up a majority of the population, Alphas are second least, and Omegas are the least common. Alphas tend to stand above the rest in society, Betas are the average, and Omegas are generally looked down upon. Female and male Omegas, who have a very low fertility rate, go into estrus, frequency varies with source material you draw from. They give off hormones that, for the sake of using terminology that I'm more familiar with, make Alphas, who have a very high fertility rate, absolutely lose their shit. Betas remain pretty well unaffected by the whole heat thing. To live normally, and safely, during heat, Omegas take suppressants to keep their hormones in check. I think that's the basics. I'll add more if I think of anything. Until then, I should probably actually try to start the story.

Calvin POV

I never really considered where or when I would find that person they call "the one". It just wasn't something I thought about. "What kind of girl will she be?", "Will she be attractive?", "Will there be an age gap?", "Where will she be on the social ladder?", "Will my family approve of her?", "Will she be an Alpha, or a Beta?" Those, and other questions like them, just never once crossed my mind.

"Hey, Cal, catch!" My friend, Jay, said as he tossed a cold can at me.

"Not the fancy shit, but this isn't a fancy occasion." He added as I eyed the can. He was right, this was corner store quality beer. I opened it and took a swig anyway. The less than fancy occasion he was referring to happened to be a bachelor party. His own, actually. Jay had a habit of doing other people's job for them, like planning bachelor parties. A crowd of five of us were all seated in his apartment, food that ranged from chips and dip to microwave pizza rolls was set up on the counter top of his underused kitchen, drinks were in the fridge, and we had been told unforgettable entertainment was on the way. "The most expensive thing that'll be at this party" he'd said. We all came from money, and college was being less than easy on us. For some reason, we'd all decided that we were going to try out living for ourselves, by ourselves…I'm a little ashamed to say that it took less than a month for all of us to decide that that was a horrible idea. Now all we do is shop for ourselves, thus the pizza rolls on Jay's counter top…

"So, Jay, out with it, what's the entertainment?" Keith, another guest at the 'party' asked, "Clowns upping their prices lately?"

"Very funny, man." Jay said sourly, tossing around more beer. "Actually, Monica recommended the entertainment."

"Monica?" Horus asked, raising an eyebrow, "Your fiancé Monica?"

"That's the one, yup." Jay said, pointing his unopened beer can at Horus, who made a face.

"I didn't think she was into tits."

"She's not." Jay said, "But she assured me this was the good shit."

"Wait," Keith said, leaning forward in his chair and looking, very seriously, at Jay, "does that mean there's a dude coming here tonight?"

"Yup." Jay's response came immediately after the sound of his beer can opening. The beer can and the drink he took from it were the only noises in the room for a good couple minutes as all of us just stared at him with varying degrees of shock on our faces. Jay was so straight that most rulers looked crooked in comparison. And yet he seemed so sure of himself, so comfortable with the knowledge that there'd be no female entertainment. It was bizarre and I know I wasn't the only one that thought he was either losing it or messing with us.

"No way, man." Keith said, getting angry. "I ain't gonna sit here and watch some dude shake his junk around in my face."

"You're missing out, man." Jay assured him, watching him stand up and head for the door. Keith just scoffed and glanced over his shoulder while grabbing the doorknob, turning it, and starting to open the door.

"You're nuts, man. No way I'm staying for-" he said while opening the door quickly and stopping abruptly, just standing there. None of us could see around him, and he didn't look like he was going to move anytime soon. Jay had the biggest shit-eating grin on his face I think I've ever seen. He relaxed back comfortably in his chair and took another drink of beer.

"Looks like the entertainment's here."

Horus, Mitch, and I all stared in some confusion at him, until the scent reached us. The soft, sweet scent was a mix of something mild and floral, and something almost… this day, I still can't think of a better way to describe it. That mystery, for me, only made the scent more inviting…and then Mitch picked out something Horus and I hadn't in that scent,

"It's an Omega." He said, looking at Jay, who just nodded. "Monica needs better taste in entertainment."

"Let's wait for Keith to pick his jaw up off the floor before we pass final judgment, shall we?" Jay said, watching Keith shift a bit at the door. Then we heard the voice that went with the scent, it was smoother than butter on the ears, as sweet as the scent its owner gave off and I swear I saw Horus shiver a bit while listening to it.

"Is this James Fredericks' residence?"

"Uh…" was all that Keith could muster as a vocal reply, so he just nodded a bit.

"Oh, good. And are you Mr. Fredericks?"

"Yea-no! No, I'm um-"

"Keith!" Jay called, "Move and let the poor guy in, dammit!"

Keith made some sort of mumbled reply and finally managed to shuffle back towards his chair. Mitch's jaw dropped, and Horus and I just stared. The most gorgeous creature I, and apparently everyone else, had ever laid eyes on was stepping into the room and closing the door behind him.

"Honestly, guys." Jay said as he got up to play host proper, "You actually thought I wouldn't check this shit out before deciding on it?" he looked towards the new arrival, "Welcome, welcome, come on in. Sorry about the lousy welcome, one of my guests was having a…moment."

I almost sighed as that voice, complete with an understanding smile, filled the air again.

"It's fine, that's far from a first for me."

"I bet." Mitch muttered, giving the entertainment a once over.

"So, did any of you see this coming? Like, at all?" Horus whispered, as Jay discussed the proceedings with…come to think of it, I still had no idea what his name was…

"Nope." Mitch said quietly, shaking his head.

"I figured we'd be getting some D-cupped topless dancer or something. Not…" Keith gave a nod towards the young man talking to Jay. Well, I say young, but he didn't really look any younger than the rest of us. He had to be twenty-five at most, not a year older. All I could do was stare. I never took my eyes off him, not once. It almost seemed like a physical impossibility for me to do so. 'What is it' I thought to myself, 'about this person that draws me in so much? That draws all of us in so much?'

"Ok, kids," Jay's cheerful voice broke through my thoughts, "get settled, we are ready to evening, for your entertainment pleasure, we have Angel." He took a seat back in his favorite chair, took another drink from his beer, and settled back, "Take it away, beautiful."

_'Angel…'_ I thought, _'Wow, what an understatement that was.'_ Jay messed around with his phone a bit, then put it down on the coffee table. Almost the second the music started, Angel started moving. It was almost surreal, how graceful and fluid his movements were, and we were all back to staring, only blinking when we absolutely had to, watching every move made, as clothes slowly hit the floor, and that slender body swayed and twisted expertly, seductively, along with the music. When the song ended, I could actually hear some noises of discontentment from the others.

"Don't worry, boys, this isn't a 'one and done' affair." Angel assured us, "I'm here for a while yet."

I almost applauded at that.

.

"Ho. Ly. _Fuck_. Man." Keith said, looking at Jay, "Where the fuck did Monica find this guy?"

"Actually he's a co-worker of a friend of a friend of hers." Jay said, quickly eating the last few pizza rolls, "They work in some club that's barely inside the 'good' part of town."

"Wait, a mixed gender strip club?" Horus asked, "I didn't think they made those."

"Easier to appeal to a wider customer base that way." Jay said. Horus shrugged and nodded his agreement.

"True."

The show had been over for a short while now, much to all of our dismay, and Angel had requested use of the bathroom to get dressed. Now that I had the chance to just think, my mind went back to Angel. It was a topic I'd barely left.

"That was amazing. He was amazing." I muttered. His body seemed to have curves in all the best spots, and I had no idea men could have legs that amazing. Something about his eyes didn't quite seem right to me, though. They didn't seem to have all that much emotion in them. I just shrugged it off as he's probably learned not to give away anything in his time working where he was.

"Cal, dude," Keith said, jabbing me with his elbow, "snap out of it. When was the last time you blinked or took a proper breath?"

"Hey, I contributed." I said defensively.

"You sounded like you were talking in your sleep. Must have been one hell of a dream you were having." Mitch teased.

"And you were so much better. Your jaw barely left the floor the whole time." Horus pointed out, "I don't think any of ours did, come to think of it."

"I'll need to tell Monica I owe her that dinner and trip to Tiffany's later…" Jay muttered.

"Wait," Horus said, "Did you guys make a bet about this?"

"I bet her that there was no way Keith'd sit through a male stripper and that there was no way this guy was as good as she said he was."

"Wow. Fail." Mitch said.

"Hard fail." Horus added. I nodded, and Keith rolled his eyes. We all jumped to our feet when the bathroom door opened and a street appropriate Angel stepped out.

"Thanks for the good time." He said, with a small smile on his face.

"No, thank you." Jay said, pulling his wallet out of his back pocket to get a tip for Angel. We all followed suit pretty quickly. Angel thanked us and left after pocketing the money. And I was left with a dilemma. One that I contemplated for a good couple of minutes before I finally made up my mind, and ran out after him.

...

I was surprised to see that he was actually walking towards a bus stop, instead of getting into a car or cab. He was about halfway there when I managed to catch up to him.

"You're one of the party-goers from earlier." He said, a bit surprised, then he shifted into cautious mode, eyeing me up a bit, "Is there something you wanted?"

"Uh, yeah. There was…I just, um…" We started walking again, "…I wanted to ask you something." Judging by the look on his face, I was doing a great job of looking like a bit of a fool, or a potential stalker in the making, "Would you…maybe like to go…get some coffee later?"

He eyed me up a few times, looking like he was debating hard. And the longer it took him to respond, the more it felt like the sidewalk was starting to open up under me. "I can understand you being cautious and all, you-you must get this all the time. I know this is probably just an in-"

"I don't drink coffee."

"-convenience for you but I just…what?"

"Coffee. I'm not a fan." He repeated in an almost flat tone, "Not much of a drinker either." The ground started swallowing me the more he spoke.

"Yeah, I uh…sorry, you're…way out my league and all-" _'Stop talking'_ I told myself, "I just…got caught up I guess." _'Stop it.'_ "Sorry for bothering you." _'Yes, end this all and walk away'_ "I'll just let you go-"

"I am a bit of a fan of ice cream, though." He interjected gently. I stopped and stared for a moment before responding.

"What?"

"Ice cream." His voice and expression were softer than they had been, and the look on his face was different, more relaxed. "There's a shop by the university that I favor."

"Oh. Oh! Oh, ok, I can do that. I mean I like ice cream too. I just-"

"Does six tomorrow work for you? The shop'll be closed by the time I'm done for the day today."

"Yeah. Yeah, six is perfect. I'll be there."

"Did you want the address?"

"No, I think I know which one you mean. Um, here's my number, if you need to call me at all-if you want it, that is."

"Yes, please."

I found a receipt in my pocket and dug around in my pockets for a pen, "Oh…um…"

"Here," He dug into the bag he had with him and pulled out a pen, "use mine."

"Thanks…" I said sheepishly, scribbling down my number and handing the pen and receipt over to him. "See you tomorrow."

He nodded a bit, looking at the bus as it pulled up, then looking back at me.

"I'll text you later." He said, then stepped onto the bus. I watched the bus drive away for a while, then headed back inside with, what I expect was, the biggest, dopiest grin in the history of saps that had gotten lucky somehow.

...

"Well, shit, man." Jay said as I stepped onto the floor his flat was on. It looked like he and the rest of the group had actually moved out of the flat, to a window at the end of the hall that overlooked the bus stop to watch the whole thing. "Look at you, hitting on the hot stripper. Your dad would have a stroke."

"Yeah." Was all I could manage from my spot on Cloud Nine. Then I realized something. "His name! I never got his real name!"

"Nicely done." Horus said, patting me on the back. I scowled at him. Then my phone vibrated. I almost tore it out of my pocket to look at it. It was a text from an unfamiliar number. My heart jumped up into my throat and I opened it.

I never really considered where or when I would find that person they call "the one". It just wasn't something I thought about. Not until that day, at that party, at that bus stop, and now there, on the screen of my phone. Not until the day that I met him did I think of any of that.

"My name is Auburn."


	2. Ch. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick little blurb here, I promised no more monster notes. I got a few chapters worth of story done before posting and I thought I'd post them all together. I do my best to check my grammar and spelling and proofread things, hopefully I'm doing ok. Anyway, if you're reading this, thanks for sticking with me this far, hopefully you'll continue to enjoy Cal and Auburn's adventure. Sorry to hold you up, I'm done now.

For Calvin Parks (Cal to his friends), the entirety of the day after the bachelor party went inexcusably slow. That morning, the trip to school, classes, time between classes, all of it. Focus was also difficult. When it came to focusing on school, anyway. When it came to Auburn, though, he had absolute focus. The raven haired young man was all he could think about. It didn't matter how many times professors and teachers cleared their throats loudly, or called out to him, his friends could say his name and nudge him as much as they all liked, but it did no good. It was almost like he was an addict and Auburn was the dealer…or, perhaps, even the drug itself.

"Get your shit together, Calvin." He told himself at one point about halfway through the day. "You just met him. There's no reason you should be this caught up. Not yet. Not this soon."

But it didn't seem to matter how many times he said it, nothing changed. Nothing moved from Auburn to the rest of his life, not even for a second. Until he was done with classes for the day. Then every thought was on getting home, getting ready, and getting to that ice cream shop. After a long time of bathing, tearing apart his entire wardrobe several times, finding clothes, checking his phone battery and wallet multiple times, and hunting down his keys, he finally left.

When he arrived at the small ice cream shop, he paused for a moment and looked around. He'd passed the place hundreds of times, but never once had he gone inside. There was a counter, complete with ice cream tubs, a register, toppings and sauces, and the basic plastic spoons and napkins assortment. The standard fair for an ice cream shop. There were a few tables around the place, some more outside, and a bar along the window with stools to sit at. At first, he thought he was early, but then he noticed Auburn sitting at a table away from the window, doing…homework? Paperwork? He looked up and noticed Calvin standing in the doorway, smiled at him a bit, and waved him over.

"Hello again." He said in that soft, sweet voice of his. It was a voice Calvin didn't think he'd ever get tired of hearing, no matter what it was saying or how often it spoke.

"Hi there." Calvin said, taking a seat opposite Auburn at the table and hoping he sounded more together than he had yesterday. Auburn closed up his books and notepads, and put them away in the bag hanging off the back of his chair.

"Sorry, I was hoping to be done before you got here."

"No, it's fine. I have a pile of stuff at home waiting for me to get started on it."

"Oh, I hope I'm not keeping you." Auburn looked slightly concerned, but Calvin just gave a small dismissive wave of his hand.

"No," he shook his head a bit, "It's fine. I've got all day tomorrow to work on it."

"If you're sure then…"

"I am. Don't worry about it, really." Calvin leaned forward a bit, elbows resting on the table in front of him. "Right now, I'm more interested in you. The actual you, not…um…Angel you." Auburn looked a bit surprised at that, and Calvin had a difficult time figuring out why someone being interested him was so surprising. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, not at all. It's just…" Auburn stopped for a moment, like he was trying to figure out how to word what he was going to say next, "I'm not used to people…being interested in me, the actual me."

"Eh?…Ah! Oh, I see." He understood now. Obviously someone with Auburn's looks was used to people being interested in him from a physical standpoint, but finding someone that'd be interested in him beyond that must be a much harder thing to manage. "This must have been a big chance you took with me then."

"It was. But you seemed…genuine." He had a bit of an apologetic look on his face, "Sorry if I seemed rude at first, but I was…well, testing you in a way."

"Testing me?"

"Yes." Auburn admitted, "You see I…well, I wanted to make sure you were the kind of person I thought you were."

"Hopelessly clumsy when it comes to asking someone out?"

"Honest." Auburn corrected, "So, I suppose, yeah, pretty much."

Calvin smiled a bit,

"Glad I passed the test."

"So am I." Auburn admitted, "Honestly, it gets difficult just being seen as Angel by everyone…"

Calvin's brow furrowed,

"You must have friends, or family out there somewhere, though, right?" He was surprised when Auburn suddenly didn't meet his gaze.

"My parents and I…aren't on speaking terms…and I only ever see my friends at work." He said quietly. Calvin looked taken aback.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…"

Auburn shook his head a bit,

"It's alright." He had a sort of sadness in his eyes, but his reassuring smile off-set that a bit. Wait, a sadness in his eyes? Calvin could see emotion in Auburn's eyes. He looked Auburn in the face for a moment, focusing on his eyes. They looked different from how they had at the bachelor party, there was real emotion in them now. And, and he was a little ashamed to admit that he'd only just noticed this, they were even a different color. Confusion seemed to be swallowing up any other emotions pretty quickly, though.

"What…are you…looking at?" Auburn asked, sounding uncertain. Calvin sat back quickly upon realizing how uncomfortable the staring must be for but Auburn and the alignment of his own spine.

"Sorry, sorry." He said quickly, "It's just, your eyes. They look different…sorry, I must sound crazy."

"Not at all. You did look a bit crazy for a minute there, though."

Calvin cringed,

"Yeah, sorry again."

"It's alright. and you're not wrong." Auburn said, starting to dig around in his bag a bit, before pulling out a contact lens case. "I wear these when I'm working."

"Why?" Calvin asked, examining the small case.

"Because my eyes can be a bit…too expressive." Auburn said, putting the contact case away, "They always have been. I can have the absolute perfect poker face, but my eyes will give everything away instantly."

"Wow." Calvin looked a bit surprised, "But, what's wrong with people knowing what you're feeling?"

"It can…break immersion for customers." Auburn tapped the tabletop with his finger a few times, fidgeting a bit.

"…Do you really hate it that much?" Calvin asked, "Your job, I mean."

"What? Oh, no, it's nothing like that. I don't hate my job, really. It has its moments, but every job does and our bouncers are very reliable people." He sighed heavily and hid his face behind his hands for a moment, "God, I'm making all this sound so much worse than it is." He lowered his hands back onto the table. "I'm content where I am for the moment. Maybe, someday, I'll start yearning for something more, but until then, everything's fine how it is."

"That simple, is it?" Calvin asked, leaning back in is chair a bit.

"Yes." Auburn nodded a bit, then decided to change the subject, "You mentioned you have homework waiting for you. What are you taking classes for?"

"Huh? Oh, right. Well, actually, I haven't kept the same major for more than a semester so far. Right now, it's an Arts degree."

"Wow. That's pretty impressive. I've just stuck with cooking this whole time."

"Wait, cooking? But I thought the culinary program at this university was crap."

"It is. I've learned more from internet tutorials and videos than I have from school."

"So, why here?"

"I…needed a change in scenery."

"This is kind of an expensive scenery change, though. Are you really able to afford tuition and rent and everything just from your work at the club?"

"I manage." Auburn said with a small shrug, "My meals aren't always home cooked, and my apartment doesn't exactly have a beachfront view, but I have the basics and manage to take care of myself, so it's fine."

"I think living like that'd simplify things and drive me nuts at the same time." Calvin admitted, "Then again, it's not like my eating situation would change any…" He thought about the frozen meals stacked up in his freezer and cringed a bit. Auburn actually laughed a bit at the look on his face.

"I'm going to guess you don't cook much?"

"I don't cook at all. No idea what I'm doing in the kitchen. Like at all. Back home, there's an entire staff devoted to knowing what they're doing in the kitchen so I don't have to." He sighed, "If I'm honest, college has been kind of a hard switch. I can't even take care of myself properly without my parents paying for everything. I tried getting a job, but I'm just not good at any of the stuff around here." Then he realized something, "I must sound like such an ass right now. You're out on your own, with no one helping you, doing everything for yourself, working the job that you do, and here I am, complaining about being bad at bussing tables."

Auburn shrugged a bit.

"We all have our own problems. Things that seem trivial to one person can mean everything to another, and judging doesn't really do anyone any good."

"You are shockingly positive, I must say." Calvin said, eyeing up the young man across from him. It seemed like life had been less than easy for him, but here he was, listening to Calvin complain about things that must seem so stupid to him, and reassuring him about everything along the way. "You're really something else."

"Thank you?" Auburn said, unsure of how to respond to such a comment. The two of them talked a while longer, before Auburn looked at his watch and sighed.

"Sorry, but, it's that time again."

"What? Already? But we just-" He checked the time himself, they'd been there for quite some time. "Oh. Oh, wow."

"Time flies when you're having fun." Auburn said as he started to stand up. Calvin looked hopeful as he stood up as well.

"You had fun?" He asked, Auburn nodded.

"I did. It's been…a long time since I've had someone to just sit with for a while."

"Do you want to do it again?" Calvin asked, somewhat excitedly, as the two of them headed for the door, "Sit with someone for a while, I mean."

Auburn smiled as he pulled the door to the ice cream shop open,

"I think I would, yes. Maybe next time, I'll even get to find out your name." He teased, Calvin blushed.

"Um, it's Calvin. My name is Calvin. Just call me Cal."

"Well, then, Cal," Auburn said with a smile, as they stood on the sidewalk outside the ice cream shop. "when's a good time for you?"

"Tomorrow works…or is that too soon? We can go for a few days if you want. Or is that too quick too? Crap, I'm rambling."

"Calm down, it's fine." Auburn said calmly, touching Calvin's arm gently, a surprisingly soothing gesture, "You don't need to be so nervous, I'm not going to eat you or anything."

"Yeah…" Calvin said, looking down at the pale, slim hand still on his arm, "Yeah, I need to relax some. It's just…well…" He took a chance and rested his hand over Auburn's, waiting to see if he'd pull away. He didn't. "You…you make me feel like I never have before." He looked into the impossibly dark eyes of the young man next to him, "And I just…wow, I hope I'm not coming off as creepy or anything."

"You're not, don't worry." Auburn said softly, smiling a bit. Calvin smiled back.

"That is impossible for me to do when I think about you. I can't calm down, I can't stop worrying about getting this wrong. The fact that we barely know eachother and I feel that way just seems to complicate things for me more."

"Well," Auburn started after a moment's pause, "I'm not easily scared off, so don't worry about that. Provided I don't find you hiding in the bushes outside my apartment building. That's a definite deal breaker."

Calvin laughed out loud.

"Don't worry, I'm not that far gone." He said, "Thanks for being so understanding."

"You're welcome. I'll see you tomorrow. Here again, or did you have someplace else in mind?"

"Well, um, not really. How about I let you know later? Is that ok?"

"That's fine. I'll keep my phone close by."

"Ok. See you tomorrow." Calvin said, Auburn nodded and started walking away. Calvin watched him go for a ways, then headed for his car.

...

"Ssssooooo…" Jay said from his spot across the table from Calvin, "How'd it go yesterday?"

"Great." Calvin said, dumping some french fries onto a napkin to eat. The two had stopped into a small burger joint for lunch. Neither had classes that day, so avoiding homework was pretty well all they had planned for the day.

"Which base did you make it to? Second? Third?"

"What?! I didn't even leave home." Calvin said, eyes a little wide.

"Geez, man, I was joking." Jay said with a laugh. "Oh, man, your face was just perfect there."

"Yeah, funny…" Calvin said sulkily.

"I thought it was." Jay leaned forward, "So when are you getting together again?"

"Today, actually." Cal took a drink from the large soda next to his tray. "But I have no idea what we're doing. We went out for ice cream last time, he doesn't drink coffee, or alcohol, and I have no idea what his work schedule is."

"Wonder how regular the schedule for a stripper is…" Jay said thoughtfully. "Do they just have regular shifts, or are they on call all the time? Like if someone wants one for a party or something."

"I'll ask, if the topic comes up." Calvin said, "But first, I need to figure out today."

"Well, there's the dating basics." Jay said, holding up his hand and raising a finger for every item he listed, "Dinner, movies, shopping…uuuh…maybe not sex, eh?"

"Yeah, no, not sex." Calvin agreed. "I'd be lying if I said it never crossed my mind, but I would really rather not be a dick and ruin this."

"Good call, buddy." Jay said with a small nod. "So, cutting out the funny stuff, what seems like something he'd like?"

"Well, he mentioned home cooked meals being a rarity, so I could try dinner?"

"What kind of food does he like?"

"Dammit, man, I have no idea. We didn't really go over that."

"Wait, you didn't cover the basics? Seriously? What the hell did you talk about? The fracking weather?"

"No, the conversation kind of…well…it wandered around a lot. But stuff like that just never really came up."

Jay sighed and shook his head.

"And yet you still managed to score a second date…wow."

"Yeah, wow, crazy, I know. Look, I need help with this. What would you suggest? You're the one getting married, you obviously somehow managed to not make a gigantic mess of everything somehow."

"Alright, alright, lemme see here…" Jay paused to think for a moment. "Well, when Monica and I were still dating, at first, I did a lot of letting her choose, just to get a taste for what she liked. I chose things along the way, too, but not as much as I let her. That's just my personal approach, though. Everyone's different. Your guy could like it if you choose everything, for all I know."

"Well," Calvin said thoughfully, "last time, he said he doesn't often get to just sit with someone. Maybe I can think of something to do that's just us chilling again."

"There we go, now you're thinking." Jay said, taking a huge bite out of a double cheeseburger as Calvin took another drink. He had something to work off of. Now it was time to think…and prod Jay more for whatever information he could on how to go about this whole dating thing. Well, he'd dated before, that he could manage, but the girls he'd been with before weren't Auburn. He hadn't been anywhere near as paranoid about ruining things with them. None of them made him feel the way Auburn did, though, and that made the whole thing seem somewhat foreign in a way.

"I'll think of something." He muttered to himself.

...

"Hey, Auburn."

Auburn looked away from his locker when one of his co-workers spoke up.

"Yes?" He said, looking at the curvy twenty-something that had said his name.

"How was the date yesterday?"

Auburn cringed at the sly look on her face.

"Magus has a big mouth…" He muttered.

"Did that make it more or less fun?" The girl teased. Auburn looked mortified.

"Oh, god, no, don't even joke, Lana."

"Sorry, sorry." Lana said with a giggle, "But seriously, our boss's inability to keep anything to himself aside, how was the date?"

"It was…nice." Auburn said, smiling softly, "Very nice."

"Just nice?" Lana asked, sounding surprised. "Normally, when I think of a successful date, I think of words like 'great' or 'awesome' or even 'well'. 'Nice', though? Not so much."

"Well," Auburn finished what he was doing in his locker and closed it. "for me, 'nice' is successful."

"What did you do?"

"We talked. It was refreshing. No flirting, no come ons, no anything like that. Just conversation happening normally."

Lana smiled,

"I don't think I've ever seen you this content before."

"Really?" Auburn looked a bit surprised. Lana nodded.

"Yeah. You must really like this guy if he's got you smiling like that after just chatting."

"…Yes," Auburn said, after thinking on it for a moment, "Yes, I suppose I do…he's so different from everyone else, so honest and genuine. It's nice having someone like that take an interest in you." He laughed a bit, "You should have seen him when he chased me down after I was done at that party. He was so flustered, it was almost adorable."

"Awww, I bet he's super cute when he's nervous like that." Lana said, leaning against the locker next to Auburn's.

"He can be. He gets overwhelmed so easily when it comes to me, it seems. It's really quite endearing."

"You're lucky."

"We just met, Lana. Today's going to be the second time we do anything together. Isn't it a little early to say I'm lucky?" Auburn asked, but Lana just shook her head a bit.

"No, it's the exact right time to say that you're lucky. You found someone that's that interested in you. Not this you," She gestured towards the less than modest attire he was donning, "the real you. Not everyone's that lucky."

Auburn smiled, wider this time.

"I suppose you're right…"

"Of course I am." Lana said confidently, "And I'm also up next on Stage 2. See you later."

"Yeah, see you." Auburn said quietly as Lana all but pranced away. She had been there when he started working and the two became fast friends. Their lives outside of work were so different, though, that they almost never saw eachother anywhere else but at work. But that was enough. Just having someone like her around was enough for him. An Alpha that treated everyone the same, sub-gender be damned, was something that he'd never found before her. He sighed heavily, adjusted his outfit, and headed for the stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually not sure if this is a short chapter or not. I tried to make it an ok length, but I don't know for sure. It's been while since I've actually written anything out like this. Things are a little slow going now, but once I have everything laid out, the story will pick up some. Hope you're enjoying it.


	3. Ch. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be a bit longer than the other two and a tiny bit darker. It's going to involve attempted sexual assault, please note the word attempted. There will also be more focus on Auburn's difficulties as an Omega in an Alpha run city. Also there's a big flashback in this chapter that is only for the sake of the readers. Calvin is not being told any of the information in the flashback. I haven't mentioned this before, but if there's anything you think I could be doing better here, let me know. I'm aware that my writing isn't exactly the best, and I'm open to constructive criticism.

"So what exactly was the plan for this evening?" Auburn asked with a tilt of his head.

"Well, I thought we'd just go walking a bit. There's a really nice park a little ways away from campus that I hear is really pretty around this time of year." Calvin said, rubbing the back of his neck a bit. "what do you say?"

"I think that sounds lovely." Auburn said with a smile.

"Cool. Is it ok if I drive? Do you even have a car?"

"It's fine, and I do not. Cars are a little outside my price range." Auburn said, looking at the sleek little car Calvin had pulled up in. They'd decided to meet back at the ice cream shop as a sort of starting point for the evening, as neither knew the other's address.

"Ah, right, sorry." Calvin said quietly. "Oh, uh, here." He opened Auburn's door for him. "Climb in."

"Alright." Auburn said, stepping over to the car and taking a seat inside it. Calvin closed the door and went around to the driver's side, getting in and starting the car up.

"Do you want me to drive you home later?" He asked, glancing at Auburn out of the corner of his eye. Auburn hesitated, looking a little uneasy.

"No, it's fine. Just drop me at the ice cream shop again. I can manage."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Auburn smiled, "Let's just enjoy the evening."

Calvin felt his cheeks heat up a bit.

"Alright. I was…thinking of getting a bite to eat while we were over there too, if that's ok."

"That's fine. My fridge is a little bare right now and I really don't feel like making an emergency shopping run after dark."

"I generally just order a pizza if I get hungry later in the evening."

"Not me. Pizza's never sat well with me. Too heavy." Auburn said, making a bit of a face. Calvin smiled a bit, turning the car on finally.

"So, where are you from originally?" Calvin asked after a short while of walking around the park.

"Out west of here."Auburn said, "Actually, I'm pretty well across the country from home."

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said 'change in scenery' yesterday, were you?" Calvin said, looking a little surprised.

"Nope." Auburn smiled a bit, "My family has a bit of a 'go big or go home' philosophy and it rubbed off on me a bit, I guess."

"If you don't mind me asking, what's your home like?"

"It's a fairly normal place. I came from small money, and my mother would never be caught dead in a simple little two or three story. I think my father just went along with her demands to keep her content, and quiet."

"Wait, if you came from some money, why are you doing everything on your own?"

"My parents cut me off. Mother couldn't keep up with her social events and my tuition fees. I did get a two week's notice before the cut off date, though." Auburn noticed the disbelieving look on Calvin's face, "You think I'm lying?"

"No, it just…it doesn't seem right that someone would pick parties over being a parent."

"I was an unplanned interruption in her life, it makes sense that she'd drop me the second she had a chance that wouldn't make her look like the bad guy to everyone around." Auburn said, with a small, dismissive wave of his hand. Calvin still looked a bit troubled.

"'I decided to buy party supplies instead of help my son through college' makes her look like a good guy?" He asked, liking Auburn's parents less and less the more he learned about them.

"No, but not mentioning that does. Now it just looks like I got a job and don't need their help anymore."

"Does she know where you ended out working?"

"Oh, yes." Auburn pulled out his phone, looking through his text library. "Aha, here it is." He showed the screen to Calvin. "The last time I spoke with my mother."

...

Auburn stared down at his phone in a small bit of shock, his mother's text, while not surprising, didn't give him much time to figure out what to do.

"Two weeks for a newly broke Omega with no work history or connections to find a job in a college town populated entirely by rich Alphas and the occasional Beta. Perfect." He tossed his phone onto the bed next to him, sighing heavily. "Maybe I should just eliminate the middleman and start out on a street corner tonight…" He half-seriously joked, before standing up off the bed and going out to look for 'help wanted' signs and employment ads.

.

"I'm sorry," The attractive, well-put-together young woman said, "But we're not hiring right now."

"Then why did you agree to interview me for the open position here?" Auburn asked flatly, already knowing the answer but curious as to how she would go about saying it.

"Well, I was unaware of…your lack of work experience in this field." She said carefully.

"I told you over the phone that I had no previous experience. You said that was fine."

"This is just…a very up-scale establishment and we don't-well, that is…" She started fumbling a bit for words that weren't going to make her look bad, "We like our staff to have a certain…appearance to them and…well…" finally she gave up, leaned in close to him and whispered, "I'm sorry, we just…don't want your kind around here is all." There it was. She straightened up, "I'm very sorry we couldn't help you."

"Of course." Auburn turned to leave, paused by a display, glanced at the shoes, then looked back at her, "These seem to be rather…steeply priced." Several customers nearby paused and the woman looked a little uneasy. "Our products are kept at a reasonable, competitive price." She walked over to him and snatched the shoe he was examining away from him, lowering her voice a bit, "Didn't you say a moment ago that you had no experience in this field?"

"Oh, I don't." Auburn said, maintaining his original volume, "But my father bought this exact pair of shoes for my mother shortly before I left to attend school here. They were about half this price…" He leaned in a little closer to her, lowering his voice a bit, "and that's a knock off. You might want to have a chat with your suppliers later."

"H-How do you-?!"

"The logo's slightly different and the color and material are a little off. She wore the damn things everywhere and showed the box off to all her friends until the thrill of doing so died, I have them memorized." He straightened up, "Well, I'll be off then." He smiled pleasantly, then left the fifth interview he'd had in as many days. Leaving the woman behind, holding the shoe, sputtering, looking at it and hoping the customers nearby didn't hear all that.

.

"Sorry, but I'm looking for someone with more experience." The man behind the register said. Auburn groaned, he had five days left, and things were not going well.

"You're looking for someone to work the register. How much experience could I possibly need?"

"More than none. Can't help you." The man said, gesturing to the door.

.

"Well, I can't help you but I think I know a way you could earn a bit of money." The mousy little man sitting at the big fancy desk said.

"Look, I'm just here to ask about the janitorial position you have open."

"And I said I can't help you there." The man repeated, then he leaned forward, eyeing Auburn up a few times, "But I have a friend in the photography business. She's always looking for models. You could give her a ring." He wrote a number down on a slip of paper and handed it to Auburn. "She might be able to help you out."

"…Thanks." Auburn said quietly, taking the slip of paper, pocketing it and leaving. Still jobless, with only two days left.

.

"Yes, is this Dory Vallora? Hi, I got your number from a Mr. Swanson at-" he paused as the woman on the other end of the line interrupted him, pacing around his room a bit. "Yes, I was told that. Look, I'm willing to try almost anything at this-" Another interruption, his pacing moved out into the living room. He stopped moving, "You would? Really? Oh, thank you. I just-What? Um, about five feet, seven inches tall. Why?" As the questions got a bit more personal, he got a bit more nervous and his pacing resumed. "What exactly does any of this have to do with-What?! No, I haven't, what the hell does-oh god…" He stopped moving abruptly, eyes wide and face slowly losing color as it finally sunk in. "I'm sorry, I just, um…" after a short moment of silence, he hung up, throwing his phone at the couch angrily. "God damn it all, I am such an idiot!" And yet, at the same time, he was surprised it had taken so long for the fact that an Omega's greatest weapon, greatest skill, and only advantage, was their body to come up. He huffed angrily, leaning against the door, "I'm fucked. I'm just damned fucked." He slid down the door until he was sitting on the floor. Nowhere he'd gone, no one he'd spoken to, nothing he'd tried had worked out. This had been the last day. That was it. Tomorrow, his mother would contact him and he'd have to either beg for her to keep funding him, or go back home and 'Do what an Omega is supposed to do'. She'd practically picked a mate for him and everything. He sat there, knees up against his chest, arms at his sides, staring into nothingness, lost for what to do. It was then that he got a phone call. He scrambled up off the floor, hurriedly hunting down his phone. The number didn't look familiar, but he answered it anyway. "Hello?…Yes this is. Who are…? Oh!" he straightened up, the one place he'd applied to that he didn't think would respond just had. His last chance had come around. "Yes, I can make an interview tomorrow. What time?…That's a bit late…No, it won't be a problem. Thank you. I'll be there." He hung up, taking in what had just happened. The firm he'd just been contacted by was a moderately well known one, and he hadn't expected any response at all from them. He shook his head a bit, standing up and heading into his room to look for something presentable to wear. Something about this didn't quite add up to him, but he put it aside as left over unease from the phone call he'd made before getting the job offer.

.

"You know," The tall, slightly hefty man that had been interviewing Auburn said, "I think I might be able to help you."

Auburn looked surprised.

"Really?" He asked, trying to be sure he'd heard right. The man nodded.

"Yes, really."

"You're serious? No 'you need more experience'? Or 'you're an Omega, sod off'?"

"Absolutely not. The job is yours. You can even start tomorrow, if you want." The man said, standing up from behind his desk and walking around it to stand by Auburn's chair. "The fact that you're an Omega might even be an advantage for you."

"Really? I just…" He stood up, looking at the man, "Thank you. I really appreciate this."

"Of course." The man said with a smile, "The pleasure's mine."

He walked around Auburn, fiddling with the blinds on his windows a bit idly, "We can discuss pay and hours, if you'd like. Benefits and vacation, too."

"Um…sure. I guess the sooner the better." Auburn said, turning to face the man just as he closed the blinds all the way. Suddenly, the call he'd made last night came into his head, and the reminder it had served as. "Actually, I think…it should wait." He said, hoping he sounded less uneasy than he suddenly felt. "I have a night class soon and I'm not usually one to be late."

"Oh, it won't take long." The man said, loosening his tie a bit. "I'll even give you a lift to campus when we're done."

"No," Auburn said, moving towards the door, shaking his head a bit, "Really. I'd hate to keep you-" The man blocked the door. "Please move."

"Don't sound so shocked by all this." As the man spoke, he took a few steps forward, Auburn backing away from him with every step, hoping he wouldn't end out pinned from behind. "What did you think a place like this would need an Omega for?"

"I thought this seemed odd…" Auburn said quietly, flinching as the man ran his hand along the side of Auburn's face, "Please don't. I'll go, I won't say a word of this, we can just…pretend this never happened."

"You've got quite the pretty face." The man said, an almost predatory smile on his face, "You'd do damn good here. Probably even better than the last breeding mare we had. I was sad to see her go, but she wasn't much use after she'd bonded with one of our customers."

"I just want to go home." Auburn said, eyes wide, pushing the man's hand away the next time he tried to reach him. "Don't. Please. I just…want to leave." He made for the door, but the man blocked it again. "Please."

"Leave? You were so desperate to get this job that you ignored any and all warning signs there might have been." The man said with a laugh, "An interview after hours, at a company that normally wouldn't be caught dead hiring an Omega, the flexibility that was offered for an entry level employee. None of it mattered, and now suddenly you want out?"

Auburn stood completely still for a moment, just staring at the man still blocking the door.

_'He's right…'_ Auburn thought, _'I was so caught up in it all that I didn't see the warnings…no, I didn't want to see them. I was so worried about going home and being sold to my mother's friend that I was willing to sell myself here instead…'_ He snapped out of his trance, finding himself on his back on the man's desk, that smiling face staring down at him. "Don't…please. Don't." He tried to right himself but a hand on his shoulder held him down pretty easily. " _Don't!_ " He yelled, trying to pry the hand off him, struggling to stand, to even sit up. "Stop it! Stop!"

"Is this a first for you?" The man said, taking his tie off and looping it around Auburn's head, using it as a gag. "I'm shocked. You'd think someone with your looks would be long since used to casual sex." Once Auburn's hands were pinned above his head, he reached for the younger man's belt. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it pretty quick."

He knew by now that he was stuck, this man was too strong for him to fight off, his hands were pinned, so he couldn't try to push or pull or fight him off, he was gagged so he couldn't scream for help, all he could do was writhe and kick and hope that someone was still there to hear whatever noise he managed to make. His belt was unbuckled, his mind was going a mile a minute, he was barely visually taking in anything anymore, everything was just one large blur, and now his wrists were tied together with his own belt. He closed his eyes, still struggling, trying to free himself. He flinched heavily when he felt hands pushing his shirt up, touching him all over.

"Flawless skin too. You'll do great here."

He barely heard the words passed the mental screaming he was doing at himself, for being so desperate, so stupid, for getting himself stuck in this position. Then he heard someone say something from outside the office. It was a woman, calling out for someone. His eyes snapped open and focused on the door as the man swore.

"God damn it all." He muttered, looking away from Auburn for a second, distracted. Auburn took the chance, pulling and twisting under the man's grasp until he'd freed his wrists. "What the-?!"

"Andrew, is that you?" The voice was coming closer rapidly.

"Damn it, Lindsey, go home! I told you I'd be working late!" Auburn struggled as he was grabbed again while trying to free his wrists from his belt. This time, though, he was able to reach a small metal wastebasket, and knock it into the side of the desk.

"Andrew?!" The door flew open and a woman stood there staring wide eyed, mortified, at the scene in front of her. "Oh my god, Andrew, what are you…"

"Lindsey, this isn't-" Auburn took the moment to elbow his captor in the ribs as hard as he could manage. "Oof!" He crumpled, clutching his chest.

"Andrew!" The woman ran over to him, and Auburn bolted for the door.

A short ways away from the office building, Auburn threw the tie to the ground, coughing a bit. The scent of that cologne would probably stay with him for the rest of his days, and it wasn't even good cologne. He finally managed to free his wrists, then he threw the belt down too. He'd never be able to wear it again after that.

"Breeding mare" he'd been called. "Yeah," he muttered to himself, "I'd forgotten for a moment…that's all we are…"

After wandering a ways, he stopped, leaning against a building to catch his breath a bit. Then it all caught up to him. The message from his mother, the last two weeks, the last few hours, his current position, all of it. He almost collapsed, managing to catch himself and lower himself to the ground, shaking, on the verge of tears, eyes wide, unable to move from his spot. And now, now he'd have to go home, after all that had happened. He'd have to go home, and live at his mother's mercy, because he had no other options. Refusing to give in to desperation again, he turned down the few propositions made to him while he sat there. Never again would he do that to himself, never.

"Are you alright, sir?" A kind, concerned voice asked. He looked up and saw a pretty girl about his age standing in front of him on the sidewalk, looking down at him worriedly.

"What?" He asked quietly.

"Are you alright?" she repeated, "You looked like you were in trouble, I just wanted to be sure." He recognized the scent she gave off. Another Alpha. He was getting a little sick of Alphas.

"Yes, I'm fine." He said, a blatant lie.

"You don't look fine." She sat down next to him on the sidewalk, straightening her skirt and coat as she settled in. "I know we don't know eachother, but I just…feel like I shouldn't leave you alone right now. I hope that's ok."

"…Fine." He looked away from her, "Sorry, but I'm not going to be very good company."

"You look like you've had it rough. Do you want to talk about it?" She asked, blinking a bit at the confused look she got from him. "What is it?"

"I don't even know you. What does it matter to you how some random Omega on the street is feeling?"

"You're upset. I don't like seeing anyone upset. So, no matter what your sub-gender is, I'll listen if you want to talk." She said matter-of-factly. "So, do you want to vent some?"

"I…" He hesitated, wondering if this wasn't just another moment of giving in to desperation, but in the end, he gave in. "Sure…"

And she listened through the whole thing; his mother, the last two weeks, the events from earlier that evening, all of it.

"Oh my god, that's horrible. You're going to call the police, right?" She said, shocked, when he was done.

"No. Why should I? It's my word against his. And no one here's going to believe me." Auburn said plainly.

"But…but they might." She insisted, but he only shook his head.

"No, they won't. He's a rich CEO, I'm a broke college student, he's an Alpha, I'm an Omega. It just looks like I'm trying to get money off him. And I don't have the funds to even attempt going to court. I'd rather just…forget all about it." He lowered his gaze, not meeting her eyes. She stared for a moment, then huffed and leaned back against the wall they were sitting by.

"Yeah, I guess you're right…It sucks so much that there are people like that out there. Makes the rest of us Alphas look bad."

"Little bit, yeah." Auburn said quietly. She laughed a bit. "Every now and then, I wonder if there's a way that doesn't involve whoring myself out somehow that I can get even, just a bit…no hurting anyone or anything, just…"

"I think I know one." The girl said with a big smile.

"Oh?" Auburn looked at her, she nodded.

"That." She pointed up at the wall behind them. On it was a 'now hiring' sign. "The owner'll give you a job, no problem. And I'll be happy to introduce you around and help you get settled."

Auburn looked up at the sign, then higher up at the sign for the actual business. At first he thought she was playing him, but then he thought about it for a moment.

"Alright." He said, "Introduce me around."

"You got it. Hey," The girl said as she stood up, offering a hand, "My name's Lana. What's your name?"

"Auburn." He said, taking her hand and letting her help him up.

The next day, the text came, and he was ready for it.

"Your two weeks are up."

"I know." He wrote back, "I'm set. Good bye."

He attached an image to the text and sent it along. That was the last thing he ever said to his mother.

...

"Is this a picture of you at work?" Calvin asked, staring at Auburn's phone screen. "You sent your mom a picture of you all strippered up?"

Auburn burst out laughing, sitting down on a nearby bench to avoid doubling over.

"All strippered up?" He gasped out, "Oh my god, you're amazing."

Calvin looked a little surprised, his cheeks reddening the slightest bit.

"I am?"

"Yes, you are." Auburn repeated, finally calming down, "And yes, I did send her a picture of me all strippered up, and I wish I'd gotten to see the look on her face when she saw it."

"And this is it? This is the last thing you've ever said to either of your parents?"

"The last thing I said to my mother, yes."

"What about your dad?"

Auburn took his phone back, pocketing it again.

"That's…something I'd rather not go into. Not right now, anyway."

"That's fine." Calvin said, sitting down next to Auburn. That floral, wild scent of his flooded Calvin's senses and he had the strange feeling of belonging, almost peacefulness. He felt like he was where he was supposed to be, in a way. He looked at Auburn, who was watching some birds hopping and flitting about a short ways away from them. He looked so perfect. The setting sun gave his jet black hair an almost halo-like glow, and those impossibly dark eyes had a sort of soft, almost reddish tint to them, they looked almost…sad.

"I'm sorry…" Calvin said suddenly. Auburn looked at him quizzically.

"For what?"

"Bringing up your parents. They're obviously a sore spot, so I won't mention it again."

Auburn smiled softly.

"It's fine. This is the second time we've been together at all, we're still learning all the dos and don'ts of eachother."

"Yeah, that's true." Calvin said, "I've learned plenty about you, is there anything you want to know about me?"

"Well, what's a good don't to avoid asking about?"

"What my dad does for a living." Calvin said seriously, "He's not doing anything sketchy or anything, it's just…I don't want who my family is to dictate how people treat me."

"He's an important person then?" Auburn asked, Calvin nodded. "Then I'll ask no more of it."

"Really? Just like that?"

Auburn nodded,

"Just like that. Don't get me wrong, it'll bug me. But if it's something you'd rather I not delve into, I won't."

Calvin smiled, taking Auburn's hand in his own.

"Thanks."

Auburn smiled softly.

"You're welcome. So, who your father is aside, what's it like where you're from?"

"Well, I wouldn't be going to school here if I didn't come from money. My parents are kind of strict, mom can be kind of image oriented and dad has his set vision of how his kids' lives are going to go."

"Sounds fun."

"Oh, it's not that bad. As far as parents go, I got off pretty easy. Some of the guys I know got insanely controlling parents. I knew a guy in high school that had never even picked out his own clothes."

"Seriously?" Auburn asked, sounding disbelieving.

"Oh, yeah. Not even his own underwear or socks. His parents dictated everything. It was crazy."

"Wow."

"Yeah." Calvin said, the two shared a short laugh, "So, I'm one of the lucky ones."

"I'll say. Only child?"

"Oh, no. One older brother, two younger sisters."

"That's impressive."

Calvin nodded, leaning back against the back of the bench.

"I grew up in an absolutely enormous house, but three siblings still made it seem crowded."

"My mother stopped at one, so I can't say I know how that feels."

"Yeah, well, your parents sound like the kind of people who shouldn't reproduce, so maybe it's best they stopped at one." There was a short pause, then he looked back over at Auburn, "You're absolutely amazing, you know that? I don't know what all your life was like growing up, but…"

"But what?"

Calvin looked Auburn in the eyes.

"But…I'm glad you ended out the way you did, where you did." Calvin said, giving Auburn's hand a light squeeze. Auburn smiled, no one had ever said anything like that to him before. He'd only known Calvin for a short time, but he'd treated Auburn better than anyone ever had before, even his own parents. It was a nice feeling, being appreciated the way Calvin seemed to appreciate him. He hadn't even done or said anything to deserve it, he hadn't needed to. Calvin hadn't asked or even seemed to want him to. All he had to do was exist, and that was more than enough. Calvin had been the one to initiate contact thus far, and Auburn decided to take a chance and make a move of his own. He leaned in, softly brushing his lips against Calvin's. He paused there for a second, watching Calvin's face for any sort of reaction. There was a heavily extended moment of Calvin staring, wide eyed, and red faced, and Auburn began to worry he'd overstepped.

"I…" He started to pull back, "Sor-" Calvin reached up quickly with his free hand, wrapping it around the back of Auburn's head, holding him there. They sat there like that, just looking into eachother's eyes, both searching for uncertainties. Until Calvin put the slightest bit of pressure on Auburn's head, pushing him forward and bringing their lips together again, gently. The warmth that Auburn felt rush through him at that contact was like nothing he'd ever felt before. It was a feeling that he was certain would stay in his memory for quite some time, and he relished it thoroughly. They stayed there for a while, kissing, holding hands, enjoying eachother, until Auburn's phone rang. He was late for work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They didn't even get dinner in...


	4. Ch. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so, not much happens in this chapter. I admit, but it would have run too long if I'd tried to add in the last few bits I had written. If I'm honest, I'm not 100% on how to transition from trying to set the stage to getting into the actual story. I haven't been since I first started writing it. So some of these chapters might seem a little…waffly. Sorry in advance, I really am trying my best.

"Are you sure about this?" Auburn asked, looking away from the piece of paper in his hand to Jay, who nodded.

"Yeah, I am. You're Cal's boyfriend, and he's my best bro. Therefor, there's your invite to my wedding. We added 'plus one' incase you want someone sitting with you so you're not alone in a sea of strangers while Cal's busy being my best man."

"I have just the person in mind, but…are you sure you want all your friends and family to know-"

"If they don't like the fact that we've got an Omega on the guest list, they can leave and settle with whatever pictures and videos are taken at the wedding." Monica said from her spot seated next to Jay, the two of them seemed completely set in their decision. They were seated in Calvin's condo, on a rare day that all of them shared free time on. It had been some months since Auburn and Calvin had met and their relationship had done nothing but thrive. Auburn had integrated into the group of friends with some ease, though it was clear he still seemed to feel a tad out of place at times. Now was no exception.

"I know this is going to sound kinda bad coming from an Alpha but you've really got to stop worrying so much about that." Keith said, "Not all of us are going to be jackasses about the whole Omega thing. Not saying no one will be, but you probably figured that out by now."

"Yes, it's a rather well learned lesson by this point in my life." Auburn said, "I always just…I suppose it's one of those things you'd have to live through to completely get. It's not always easy to tell by looking at someone what their response might be. I know there are people that couldn't care less what I am, but at the same time there are plenty of people that'd sooner spit in my face than give me the time of day."

"No one's actually done that though, right?" Mitch asked, looking a bit surprised by the look Auburn gave him. "No way. Seriously? What kind of jerk does that to someone?"

"The kind of jerk that doesn't see me as a person. It's not really an uncommon occurrence for me, dehumanization." Auburn said, as though that was obvious, "I grew up surrounded by Alphas, all the schools I went to were populated almost exclusively by them too. So being looked down on is something I've been used to for quite some time now. I'm also an Omega that doesn't use sex to get what I want, so it tends to be even more difficult for me day by day. Especially when most people assume all Omegas are loose…" He paused when he noticed the look on Mitch's face. "Did I say something wrong?" He glanced around to see more of the same look, then looked to Calvin for some support, uncertain of what to say next. "Is something wrong?"

"No." Calvin said, shaking his head a bit, wrapping his arm around Auburn's shoulders and pulling him close against him in an effort to provide some comfort for him. "Well, yes, but not what you think."

"I'm confused." Auburn admitted, still looking concerned.

"It's one thing to hear things like that in passing or know in the back of your mind that life's not as easy for some people, but it's different when you hear it like this. Straight from someone who's been there. Especially if it's someone you have some sort of connection to." Calvin explained.

"I see…" Auburn looked around again, still concerned he'd overstepped somehow.

"Sorry to make you feel so awkward like that." Monica said gently, "It's just…well, it's like Cal said. It's harder to swallow when it's all laid out like that. And you're such a sweetheart that it makes it even harder to think that people treat you like that."

"Well, thank you for the compliment," Auburn said, only slightly comforted, "and sorry for bringing you all down like that…"

"It's alright, man, don't worry about it." Mitch said with a small wave of his hand, "No harm done."

"Yeah, don't sweat it." Keith said, Jay and Horus chiming in with their own agreements, and Auburn seemed to calm down some.

"So, on a completely different note," Horus said suddenly, "what is that smell? It's amazing."

"I'm making dinner for Cal tonight…" Auburn said, blushing a bit at the comment.

"He saw all the left over take out in the fridge and insisted." Calvin explained.

"Wow, if the leftovers sent him over the edge, it's a good thing he didn't see inside the freezer." Jay said with a grin.

"What's inside the freezer?" Auburn asked, looking from Calvin to Jay and back again.

"Nothing." Calvin said quickly.

"Yeah, nothing…aside from about a year's worth of frozen dinners." Jay said with a grin. Auburn looked scandalized.

"Thanks, man." Calvin said, glaring mostly non-seriously at his friend.

"No problem, man." Jay said, still grinning.

"I thought you said not all of your food is home cooked." Calvin said, looking at Auburn, who had settled into him quite comfortably.

"It's not, but generally I try getting food from the cafeteria at school, or from the bar at work. Frozen or fast food is a last resort." Auburn explained.

"So what's for dinner, and is there enough for the rest of us?" Horus asked, looking hopeful. Monica kicked at him from her spot on the arm of the recliner Jay was seated in, nearby the couch Horus sat on.

"Don't just invite yourself over to dinner like that, it's rude!" She scolded. Auburn laughed quietly for a moment.

"Don't worry, there's plenty." He assured Horus, "I wanted to make sure he had some leftovers to live off of for a few days."

"Awesome. Can I eat some too?" Horus asked, again hopeful.

"If it's alright with Cal. This is his dinner after all." Auburn said, looking at Calvin, who sighed.

"Yeah, sure, you guys can have some too."

"Group dinner, yay!" Monica cheered, clapping her hands happily.

"You're just happy you don't have to make dinner for yourself tonight." Jay said, Monica nodded unashamedly.

"Well," Auburn said as the timer went off, "Time to see if I'm as good at this as the chefs back at home said I was."

"He cooked while having a chef at the house?" Keith asked in a hushed voice as Auburn went into the kitchen to finish preparing dinner. Calvin nodded and shrugged at the same time. "What genre of response is that?"

"He cooked for himself. Normally, when he got home from school while he was in his teens, he'd cook himself something quick for dinner then take it upstairs to his room to eat while his mom hosted parties. It was practically a daily ritual from what I can gather."

"He didn't go the parties?" Monica questioned, also in a hushed voice.

"He used to, when he was younger. He didn't really give me a specific reason as to why he stopped. I just figured it got old for him. You heard him earlier, it's not like he fit in with the crowd or anything."

"Sounds understandable." Jay said, the others nodded in agreement.

"If you're done whispering behind my back," Auburn said, putting a hot-pad and a large pot down on the bar dividing the kitchen and the living room, "dinner's ready."

"What is it?" Calvin asked as he and the others headed for the kitchen.

"Chili actually." Auburn said as he got bowls and silverware out for everyone, along with a ladle to dole out dinner with. "I know, something easy. But it keeps well and it's filling. Hopefully you'll like it…if not, I'm perfectly happy taking it home. There's almost nothing in my refrigerator right now."

"It smells amazing." Monica said, taking a full bowl from Auburn. "I was really not looking forward to having to cook tonight."

"Do you normally cook for yourself?" Auburn inquired, Monica nodded.

"Unlike these savages, I know how to work a kitchen. My parents went all out throughout my life, making sure I knew as much as possible. Incase I 'married down in class', as my dad jokingly put it."

"Hey, I can cook ok." Mitch said defensively, "I just really like take out tacos. Don't get me wrong, home cooked food is awesome, but damn, man."

"Ah, yes, the discovery of take out and delivery, what college is truly about." Jay joked.

"And the discovery of pizza rolls." Keith said, pointing his spoon at Jay in an almost accusing manner, "Don't act like you're better than us somehow. Almost your entire diet is pizza rolls fresh from the microwave."

"Now, now, children," Monica said, "be good and eat your dinner."

"Maybe, if you're all good boys, we'll take you out for ice cream when you're done." Auburn said, in the same teasing tone as Monica.

"I think they're getting along a little too well." Jay said to Calvin, who nodded as Auburn and Monica shared a small laugh.

"I'm glad, though." Calvin said, stirring his chili a bit. "He was actually pretty worried about fitting in with everyone." He looked back over his shoulder to see Monica sitting at the bar, chatting with Auburn as he fixed himself a bowl. "Seeing those two like that is a real relief for me, and for him, I'm sure."

"Honestly," Keith said, "and this is gonna sound bad, but, he's not what I expected from…well…" he glanced over at Auburn and Monica to make sure they were both completely occupied, "I was always told Omegas weren't as…well, as smart and talented as he is."

"I will admit, me too." Horus said, both looked a little shamed by the admissions. "My gramps used to tell me that they were only suited for menial work. You know, nothing that involved skill or smarts. And he always told me to watch myself around them because the only things they're good at are bending over or spreading their legs and they'll do damn near anything to get to you."

"Your gramps sounds like kind of a dick." Mitch said, Horus nodded.

"Dad said he kinda always was."

"Damn."

"Yeah."

"Oh my god, this is awesome." Jay suddenly spoke up, eyes wide, staring down at the chili. "Monica, get the recipe, you need to make this for me!"

"Or I could get the recipe and you could learn to be a big boy and make it yourself." Monica teased, half-seriously.

"Yeah, but why do that when you can already cook?"

"You are truly a lucky woman." Auburn said, putting a hand on Monica's shoulder as though truly congratulating her.

"I'd trade him for you in a heartbeat." Monica said, Jay acting mock hurt by her statement.

"What, and leave me with Cal?"

"And me with him?" Calvin said, "It's not my fault my taste in men is better than yours."

"Besides, you've heard the horror stories about the inside of his freezer." Auburn said, "How can I leave him when I know what he'll be going back to?"

"Hmm, that's true." Monica said, "Fine, I guess I'll just stick with what I've got. Offer's always open, though."

"I'll keep that in mind."

.

The rest of the evening passed by quickly. Around eleven, everyone had finally filed out and Auburn and Calvin were left to themselves.

"I suppose I should get going soon." Auburn said as he finished cleaning up the dishes and kitchen.

"What? Why?" Calvin asked, looking away from the refrigerator, where he had been digging a beer out for himself.

"Well, it's late. I'd like to get home as quick as possible, I have class in the morning." Auburn explained, drying his hands off.

"You could stay here tonight." Calvin offered, closing the refrigerator door, without a drink, to face Auburn while talking to him. Auburn shook his head.

"I'd hate to impose."

"I've seen the area you live in. I'd really rather you stay here tonight."

"You could drive me home."

"Why are you so apprehensive about this?" Calvin asked, not judging or accusing, but simply inquiring. Auburn twisted the towel in his hands a bit.

"It's…been a while since I've lived with anyone is all." He said sheepishly, eyes looking off to the left. Calvin sighed and walked over to him, reaching out and pulling him in close, wrapping his arms around Auburn's slender waist.

"You don't need to share a bed with me or anything. I have a guest room, it's got its own bathroom and shower and everything."

"I just…" Auburn still seemed nervous.

"If you'd rather not, that's fine. I'm not trying to pressure you. I am driving you home, though."

"…No, it's fine." Auburn said after a long moment of silence. "I'm just…being silly about all this."

"Um, what option is that in favor of?" Calvin asked, confused. Auburn smiled a bit.

"I'll just stay here tonight." He explained.

"You don't have to if it's awkward for you."

"No, it's fine." Auburn assured him, still smiling. "I was just…being silly."

"Alright, if you're sure." Calvin said, eyeing him up, trying to find any signs of unease.

"I am." Auburn assured him. "Care to spend a little 'us' time before bed?"

"What did you have in mind?" Calvin asked, both hoping the answer would be and knowing the answer wouldn't be sex. Auburn had gone as far as heavy make out sessions, but made it quite clear that there'd be nothing beyond that just yet for them.

"I was thinking of just…sitting for a bit." He sounded apologetic. Calvin cringed a bit, he hated that Auburn felt he needed to apologize for not wanting to have sex yet. He hadn't asked him to apologize, he'd never made any sort of fuss over it, never tried to push him either way, but still there it was, that apologetic tone and those downcast eyes. Calvin tucked his finger under Auburn's chin, lifting his head so he could look into those impossibly dark eyes, tinted with a small bit of red. Auburn's eyes, he'd noticed, had an odd feature to them. Their color was so dark that his pupils almost looked lighter than his irises, and they took on very slight shades of different colors depending on what he was feeling. Not to the point of every emotion having its own color, but groups of emotions tended to share a color. Red, he had noticed, was reserved for negative emotions, sadness, anger, embarrassment, and the like. Positive emotions seemed to bring either a slight greenish tint or no change at all with them. There were some that he had yet to see, though. A few he was curious about, and a few he hoped he'd never see.

"It's fine. Really, it is." He assured him softly. Auburn eyed him up a bit.

"Is it?" He asked, sounding a bit unsure. Calvin nodded.

"Yes, it is."

This seemed to reassure Auburn enough for him to relax.

"Alright." He said softly as they left the kitchen and took a seat on one of the couches in the living room. Calvin wrapped an arm around Auburn's shoulders as he picked up the remote and turned the tv on, pausing to let Auburn get settled against him before channel hopping. Eventually he settled on something and sat there staring blankly at the screen for a while, every now and then glancing down at Auburn. The black haired young man was leaned against him, curled in on himself, looking comfortable, eyes on the tv. Calvin hesitated a moment, churning things over in his head, debating on something. Eventually, he made up his mind.

"Hey, Auburn?" He said quietly, glancing from Auburn to the tv and back again several times, rapidly.

"Hm?" Was the quiet reply as Auburn shifted a bit, closing his eyes lightly.

"Is…" Calvin hesitated, still trying to decide if he was moving too quickly. "is it…too early for me to say…that…well…that I think I…I mean…" He hesitated a moment longer, then finally blurted out, "Can I say that I love you?"

Auburn's eyes snapped open and widened, and he looked up at Calvin in shock.

"Wh…what?" He asked quietly, sitting up fully, "What did you say?"

"I, uh, well…"

"Did you…" Auburn was looking him directly in the face now, "just say…that you love me?"

"I…well…" Calvin averted his eyes, still unsure if the shock on Auburn's face was a good sign or not. "S-Sorry if that was a bit too soon. I just…it just seemed…I, um…"

"Calvin," Auburn said firmly, interrupting Calvin before he could get too anxious, "look at me. Please."

Calvin finally sighed and looked Auburn in the eyes.

"Yes, I said I love you." He said firmly, determinedly. "I'm in love with you. I have been since…damn, since I first saw you at Jay's bachelor party. I'm sorry if that sounds creepy."

"Surprisingly, it doesn't." Auburn said with a smile. "No one's…ever said that sincerely to me before. Not once."

"Wait, seriously? No one?" Calvin asked, eyes wide at the obvious implication that statement held.

"No one." Auburn said with a few slow shakes of his head. "I was beginning to think no one ever would."

"Glad I came along then." Calvin said, smiling back at him, reaching up to run his fingers through Auburn's silken black hair.

"Me too." Auburn said with a small smile on his face, leaning forward, reaching out a hand, and pulling Calvin into a long, passionate kiss. It was something they'd done dozens of times before, something so familiar, yet something this time, about this kiss, felt like it was uncharted territory. When they finally pulled apart, both gasping for breath, Auburn slowly wrapped his arms around Calvin's neck, leaning in close again before whispering, "I love you too."

…

"So, six months in," Lana said, sipping her drink and glancing at Auburn, "and he's still hanging around?"

Auburn smiled a bit, he was seated next to Lana at the club's bar. Both of their shifts had come to an end and they were catching up with eachother before heading home.

"He is." He said, "I'm glad. I'm enjoying myself quite a bit, and…"

"And…?"

"And he loves me…I've never been loved before, Lana." Auburn looked at her, some excitement in his, faintly green tinted, eyes, "And I…I love him too. This is all so new to me. It's exhilarating, and confusing, and a little intimidating, and I…I don't think I've ever been happier."

Lana laughed a bit, happy to see her friend so content for a change. When they first met, Auburn had been a wreck. Miserable, frightened, and angry with both the world and himself. He'd calmed down throughout his time working at the club, even seemed to enjoy himself, but he never seemed to be truly content. No matter what he may have said to the contrary, she could tell. This new relationship seemed to be exactly what he'd needed to finally find what he'd been missing.

"I'm glad you're finally happy, Auburn. You deserve it." She smiled happily as she said this, then raised her glass, "Hey, here's to love."

Auburn smiled and raised his glass as well,

"Here's to love, and you."

Lana looked confused, brows furrowed and a small frown on her face. She lowered her glass a bit,

"Me? Why toast to me?" She asked, Auburn's smile only broadened.

"If you hadn't stopped to talk to me, I doubt I would have gotten a job here. Not with the state of mind I was in before. This job is the only reason I met Cal. Without it, without you, I'd still be alone."

Lana's smile returned, bigger and brighter than before, and she raised her glass back up all the way.

"To love and me then."

They both shared a small laugh as the sound of their glasses clinking together fill the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a "nothing" chapter, I know. And, again, I apologize. The next one's going to be mostly about the wedding and, if it doesn't make the chapter run too long, some school life stuff, since they're all college students and all. Also, I've never been to college, so if I get anything wrong there, please excuse me. I'm still undecided on how long to make this. I have a lot of ideas that i'm mulling over and trying to decide what to actually use and what to shelve is proving difficult. I will do my best, though. Thank you for reading.


	5. Ch. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wedding time! Not Auburn and Cal’s, but patience is a virtue. Thanks for reading this far dispute me having no idea what I’m doing. Real quick here, just wanted to say, iI know the timeline is a little weird, bachelor and bachelorette parties typically happen closer to the actual wedding day, I believe, but it’s been a while since I’ve been involved in a wedding so I don’t remember all the details very well. Also, I wanted to take a moment to address something quick. I’m sure you noticed I’ve mentioned Auburn’s appearance, and in this chapter you’ll find out a bit about Lana’s appearance, but I’ve left everyone else’s up in the air. This was intentional. This way you can insert whatever appearances you want. Ethnicities, heights, weights, builds, all of it, up to you. I went with kind of basic names for this purpose as well. Hopefully you’ve all done well with making everyone look how you want and there’s been a lot of fun variety going on. Please keep enjoying my little project.

“So did you formally RSVP to Jay and Monica’s wedding invite?” Calvin asked, looking across the table at Auburn. He already knew the answer, he just wanted to hear it from Auburn. Auburn shook his head. He had been resisting the idea of attending ever since the invitation had been presented to him several weeks earlier. “Why not? They want you there.”  
“I know they do. They’ve been very open about the whole thing. I just…I don’t think I’d feel right about it.”  
“Still fretting over the whole sub-gender thing then?” Calvin leaned forward, elbows resting on the table in front of him. They were back at the ice cream shop from their first date, they’d been using it as a meeting point.  
“That and, I’m not entirely sure if you remember, you looked rather dazed, but I was the stripper at his bachelor party.”  
“Well, ok, there is that…and I am in no danger of forgetting your performance, I assure you of that.”  
“Good to know.” Auburn said, with a brief smile and a sip of his shake. “But, you see where I’m coming from, right? I just think it would be awkward.”  
“Well, looking at it from that angle, yeah I can see how it might be awkward.” Calvin admitted, “But Monica knows that you’re who he went with. She even suggested you. I think that’s a pretty good sign that she’s not bothered by having you there. Or at least is willing to overlook her discomfort for the sake of a friend.”  
“I suppose you’re right.” Auburn said finally, after a moment of contemplation. “Alright, I’ll send a formal RSVP.”  
“There we go, that’s the spirit.” Calvin said with a smile. “Do you have anything to wear?”  
“What should I wear? I’ve never been to a wedding before. How formal do I need to dress?”  
“Depends. How do you feel about suits?”  
“I can’t stand them.” Auburn said plainly. “They make me feel…stuffy. And I’m…not good with ties.”  
“Hmm…” Calvin thought for a long moment, “Maybe we should ask Monica what she’ll be expecting.”  
“That might be a good idea…” Auburn looked down at his phone, “I should get to work.”  
“What? But you’d be early if we go now.” Auburn nodded,  
“That’s the point.” He explained, “I need to convince a friend of mine to be my plus one. She’s not really big into formal events so it might take some time.”  
“I see.” Calvin said, “Well, finish up your shake and let’s go.”  
“Yes, sir.” Auburn said, smiling playfully. Calvin blushed a bit.  
“Just finish your shake, please.” He said quietly, making Auburn laugh a bit. Calvin couldn’t help but smile, he loved that laugh, he was sure he always would. It, like the scent that accompanied the eye-catching Omega, was unique to Auburn. Almost magical in a way. Calvin was thoroughly caught in whatever spell Auburn had cast on him months ago, and he found himself hoping he’d never break free. “So, if I may ask, who is this friend? Not a customer, I hope.”  
“I make it a priority not to get overly friendly with the customers.” Auburn assured him before going back to drinking his shake. It was almost gone, they’d be out the door in no time. Then the fun part would begin. Trying to coax Lana into going to the wedding with him. “Her name’s Lana, she’s a co-worker.”  
“Well, here’s hoping she agrees. I’d hate for you to be all alone throughout the whole thing.” Calvin stood up, pushing his chair back as Auburn pushed his empty glass away. “You said she doesn’t really like formal events so why her?”  
“Because she’s the only person there that I’d consider a really good friend.” Auburn said, standing up as well. “If Jay and Monica are going to be kind enough to invite me to the wedding, I’m going to be kind enough to not bring just anyone as my plus one for it.”  
“Makes sense.” Calvin said as he opened the door of the shop for Auburn. “I’ll talk to Monica, see what she’s looking for in an outfit.”  
“Thank you.” Auburn said while getting into Calvin’s car. “I really appreciate it.”  
“No problem.” Calvin said as he sat in the driver’s seat. Before starting the car, he reached over and gave Auburn’s hand a small squeeze, “I’m glad you decided to come.”  
Auburn smiled, hoping he would be glad about it too.

…

Auburn stood by his locker, watching Lana pacing back and forth at an impressive speed.  
“I’m not asking you to help me take over the world or anything, Lana. I just want you to go to a wedding with me. Please.”  
“You know, it would have been easier if you had asked me to help with world domination.” Lana said, clearly less than pleased. What Auburn was confused over was why she was so upset.  
“What’s the problem?” He asked finally, hoping he hadn’t just set himself up for some kind of rant.  
“The problem is I’m just…” She finally stopped pacing, looking at Auburn. “I don’t do social events well. If it’s work, I can do just fine, solo dance or private party. But, that’s different from an actual ‘event’ event. Like a gala, or formal party…or wedding. Plus I don’t even know these people. I know Monica through a mutual friend, but I don’t actually know her. I can’t just show up at her wedding.”  
“Firstly, I thought a gala was a formal party.” Auburn started, “Secondly, I’m only going to know the bride, groom, and probably less than half of the wedding party. Calvin will be there, yes, but he’ll be up in front of everybody the whole time, and seated with the rest of the wedding party at the head table throughout the whole dinner. The reception will be the only time I actually get to interact with him. That’s it, just that. For a majority of the time, I’ll be as alone as you. And then, I’d really like to introduce you to him. You haven’t formally met yet, and I was hoping on fixing that sometime soon.”  
“Auburn…” Lana sighed, “Ok, I’ll think about it. When do you need an answer by?”  
“The cut off date to respond is in a couple weeks…I’ve actually been holding out on responding for a while now. I wasn’t sure if it was a good idea for me to go.”  
“Why wouldn’t it be a good idea?” Lana asked, Auburn shifted a bit.  
“Well, it just seems odd to go to the wedding of the guy I stripped for at a bachelor party…and the girl at the bachelorette party…” Lana started laughing and Auburn smiled a bit, relieved that she was starting to relax again. “Calvin finally persuaded me to go earlier today.”  
“Well, I’ll give it some thought, but no promises.” Lana said, “Now we should probably start getting ready for work.”  
“Yeah, I suppose you’re right.” Auburn turned to his locker, opening it, pausing, then looking at Lana, “I’m sorry to ask about something that makes you so uncomfortable, I really am…and thank you, Lana.”  
Lana smiled as she pulled a duffle bag out of her locker.  
“You’re welcome.”

…

The day of the wedding rolled around, the several weeks Auburn had left himself seemed to fly by, and Lana had eventually agreed to accompany him. Clothes had been a problem for him, but, surprisingly, Lana had stepped up to help with his wardrobe. She seemed very well-versed in the art of formal attire.  
“I mean, you look a little more like you’re going to a formal cocktail party than a wedding, but you still look bangin’.” She said, pausing to admire her handiwork. Unfortunately, a tie had been unavoidable, according to Lana, but she’d been kind enough to find him a bow tie. The suit she had him in seemed to almost mold to his shape, without looking ill-fitting. Unfortunately, accentuating his hips, which were slightly wider than average and a minor sensitive point for him. Auburn looked both perfectly comfortable and uneasy.  
“Are you sure this will be good enough?” He was getting nervous and she quickly tried to reassure him.  
“I’m sure. You look amazing. I mean, it’s kind weird seeing you wear so much, but you know.” She smiled when he gave a small laugh. “There we go, that’s better. Just relax,” She straightened the collar on his jacket some, “it’s not like you’re the one up there getting married. You just have to sit and try not to look better than Monica.”  
“I think we’ll both probably have to work on that.” Auburn said, gesturing to Lana’s attire. She’d gone all out; fancy jewelry, an elegant dress, an up-do that he was amazed she’d done on her own, even her shoes were fancy. She smiled brightly, hooking her arm around his.  
“Well, let’s go be the belles of the ball.” She said, grabbing up a small clutch, a coat and a sash with her free hand before the two headed out the door.

…

The church was already mostly full up, and Calvin was getting a little tired of standing about welcoming everyone with Jay and the others. From the looks on their faces, he wasn’t the only one. Then Mitch hit his arm lightly with the back of his hand.  
“Check out who’s here.” He said with a grin, nodding towards a couple walking up to the church. An attractive strawberry-blonde haired young woman, and, Calvin’s jaw dropped, a rather slick looking Auburn.  
“It’s rude to stare like that, sir.” The young woman chided him as she and Auburn made it to the door. Calvin shut his mouth as the others snickered quietly.  
“Now, Lana, let’s cut him some slack. Lord knows how long he’s been standing here.” Auburn said, smiling at Calvin. “You look nice-”  
“You look amazing.” Calvin blurted out before Auburn could even finish his compliment. There was a short moment of staring and silence, then quiet laughter amongst the group.  
“Damn, Cal.” Jay laughed, “You smooth talker.”  
“Oh shut up…” Calvin muttered, blushing a bit.  
“Ah, so you’re Calvin.” Lana said, “Nice to finally meet you.” She presented a hand for him to shake. He looked down at it for a second, then took it.  
“Nice to meet you, too, Lana.” He said with a polite smile. Lana smiled back.  
“Auburn’s been telling me pretty well everything about you. It’s nice to finally meet the man behind the name.”  
“Well, as you can see, I’m no one overly unique.” Calvin said with a small gesture towards himself. “Still not sure what someone like Auburn sees in a yutz like me.”  
“What do you mean ‘someone like Auburn’?” Auburn asked somewhat playfully, stealing a quick kiss from Calvin. “I’m no more special than anyone else out there.”  
“Oh, Auburn, sweetheart, you have so much to learn about love.” Lana said, “When someone’s in love with you, you’re the most special person out there, a cut above the rest.”  
“She’s not wrong.” Jay said, “Love’s weird like that.”  
“Hey, I think we should get back to greeting people.” Keith suddenly said, “We’re getting some kinda rough looks from your mom over there…”  
“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Jay admitted with a huff. “My cousin over there’ll show you to your seats. If he gives you any lip, tell him we had a deal. Should shut him up.”  
“What exactly…?” Auburn started, but a kiss on the cheek from Calvin stopped him.  
“Don’t ask.” Calvin advised quietly, “It’s better that way.”  
“Alright, if you say so…” Auburn looked confused, but left it alone. “Shall we?” He asked, looking at Lana, who nodded and took his arm again.  
“Let’s.” She said, and the two walked away to be seated.  
“Holy shit, not only is Auburn something but he’s got super hot friends.” Keith said the second he was mostly sure Lana and Auburn wouldn’t hear him.  
“Yeah, wow.” Mitch agreed.  
“I guess that’s what happens when you work the kind of job they do.” Horus said. The group flinched as an older woman’s voice cut into the conversation like a well sharpened knife.  
“And just what kind of job might that be?” Jay’s mother asked, walking over to them, Hands fisted and on her hips, a scowl on her face.  
“They work in the entertainment industry, mom.” Jay said easily. His mother snorted,  
“They look it.” She said, clearly displeased with her son’s choice in guests. “That girl’s dress is far too low cut, and that young man-“  
“Mom, come on, my best friend is dating one of them. Be nice, please.” Jay pleaded, “It’s my wedding, at least give me this.”  
His mother stared for a moment, then turned her nose up.  
“Fine. But if any more…entertainers…come through that door…”  
“Yes, I know, I’ll never hear the end of it.” Jay finished for her. After a short glare, she walked away.  
“I didn’t see anything wrong with Lana’s dress. Did you?” Keith said, looking to Mitch and Horus, who both shook their heads.  
“Looked fine to me.” Horus said.  
“You think Auburn would be weirded out if I asked for her number?” Keith asked.  
“Really, dude?” Calvin asked, “You just met her.”  
“Yeah and you were already so well acquainted with Auburn when you asked him out.” Keith pointed out.  
“Touché.” Calvin said. They all looked towards the door when they heard someone clearing their throat.  
“Oh, uh, hi, grandma, grandpa…” Jay said quietly, looking a bit sheepish. Mitch looked at his friends.  
“Wow this is a little awkward…”

.

“Wow, there’s so many people here…Calvin’s friend’s really popular.” Lana said as she and Auburn sat in the seats they were assigned to, waiting for the wedding to start.  
“I wouldn’t have guessed it by his bachelor party.” Auburn said, Lana looked at him curiously. “The people at the door with him were the only ones there.”  
“Really? Wow.” Lana sounded surprised, glancing around at all the people.  
“You know, this could be mostly family, too” Auburn pointed out after a moment of silence and looking around.  
“True.” Lana said, then she made a bit of a face, “His cousin sure was a gem of a man.”  
“Oh, come on, he had a point.” Auburn said with a smile, which Lana mimicked.  
“True, I do have a damn find set of tits.” Lana said proudly, adjusting her dress a bit over her chest. “Still curious about this deal of theirs, though.”  
“I admit, me too.” Auburn said thoughtfully. “I don’t know overly much about Jay, but, going off what I do know, it’s going to be either something awful or something amazing.”  
“I gotta start hanging out with you more outside of work.” Lana said, Auburn laughed a bit.  
“Excuse me.” The duo looked up at the sound of a quiet voice, and found a woman standing in the aisle next to the pew they were seated on. “May I sit here with you?”  
“Um,” Auburn and Lana exchanged a glance, “sure.” Auburn said as the two of them scooted down a ways for her.  
“Thank you.” The woman said, sliding into the empty seat. “Are you a friend of the groom?” She asked, looking at Auburn, who nodded a bit. “Oh. I’m a friend of the bride’s family.”  
“Monica’s a lovely girl.” Auburn said, the woman nodded.  
“I’ve always thought so.” She said, “Sorry if this sounds rude, but, I was surprised when her mother talked about James. He didn’t seem like the kind of person Monica would be interested in.”  
“How so?” Auburn inquired, genuinely curious.  
“Well, she said he was a rather loud, rambunctious young man and Monica normally gravitated towards the quieter, more mature men her age.”  
“I’ve been told love is weird.” Auburn said, “I’ve lived it too. You can be drawn to people and just…have no idea why, but it feels right.”  
“You know,” The woman said, looking at Auburn, “I don’t know about Monica and James, as they’re both Alphas, but, maybe, for you, you’re one of the lucky ones, the few that are fated to be with a certain person.”  
“That’s just a myth, though.” Lana said, leaning forward to look at the woman properly, “Isn’t it?”  
“I always thought so.” Auburn said. The woman smiled, knowingly, as a man noticed her and started walking over to them.  
“Oh, I wouldn’t be too sure about all that, if I were you.”  
“Della, what are you doing over here?” The man that had noticed them earlier asked as he stopped by them, “We’re supposed to be seated by Leah and Glen.”  
“I’m sorry, darling.” The woman apologized, “I noticed this young man sitting here and wanted to talk to him for a moment. Common ground is hard for me to find, usually.” She said as she stood up, then she looked down at Auburn and Lana again, “I’m sorry, I didn’t ask your name.”  
“It’s Auburn.”  
“Auburn…I enjoyed chatting with you, Auburn. Enjoy the wedding.” She said, before turning to go find her proper seat, and that was when Auburn saw it, the bite mark on the back of her neck.

.

The wedding began not long after the conversation. Jay stood at the altar, looking nervous, the priest spoke for a while, the wedding party entered, Monica’s bridesmaids all looked gorgeous, walking up with Jay’s groomsmen. Auburn couldn’t help but smile. Calvin looked a bit uneasy, the maid of honor walking next to him, eyes forward, a dazzling smile on her face. They were an odd duo. When everyone was situated, the music began and all eyes turned to the back of the church. Monica entered, her father walking with her up the aisle.  
“Oh my god, she looks gorgeous.” Lana whispered, Auburn nodded, watching as she was handed off to Jay at the altar. Auburn suddenly found himself searching the crowd for the woman that had spoken to him earlier. Something about seeing the happy couple, preparing to devote themselves to eachother for the rest of their days, made his mind wander back to their conversation. He finally found her, sitting near the front with her husband, her mate. Was she right? Could a “fated pair” be real? Could he be a part of one? He looked at Calvin, deep in thought. He barely noticed as the ceremony happened around him. The vows were exchanged, the rings were presented, the couple kissed, the guests applauded, and his trance finally broke. He clapped along with them, watching the newlyweds walking back down the aisle and out of the church. The wedding party filed out behind them and eventually, the guests left as well.  
“That was beautiful.” Lana said, sounding weepy. “Don’t you think so, Auburn?” She looked at him and found him lost in thought, “Auburn? You ok?”  
“Huh? Oh, yeah. Yeah I’m fine.” Auburn said. Lana raised an eyebrow and took a stab in the dark.  
“You’re thinking of what that woman, Della, said, aren’t you?” The only response was a nod, “I knew it. Do you think she was right? About fated pairs?”  
“I don’t know…” Auburn admitted, “But I do know that I did take a chance on Calvin. Something about him made me drop my guard, and my ‘no getting involved with customers’ policy…” He shook his head a bit, “It’s still too early to tell, I think…”  
“You think?”  
“…Yeah, I think.”  
“Hey, let’s go to the cocktail hour and get some drinks.” Lana said, hoping to snap her friend out of his daze. She knew he wasn’t a drinker, one or two drinks and he was on the floor, but she also knew that he was feeling troubled and needed a distraction. He smiled a bit, then nodded.  
“Alright, let’s.”

.

Auburn sat at a table near the dance floor, tie undone and in a jacket pocket, jacket hanging on the back of his chair, top two buttons of his shirt undone, watching Jay and Monica’s first dance. Cocktails and a light, early dinner had been served, consumed, and cleared away. Now the reception had started, dancing, mingling, and drinks. He wasn’t much of a drinker, didn’t know anyone well enough to mingle, and highly doubted any dancing he knew how to do would be appreciated at a wedding reception, so Auburn had chosen to sit aside and keep to himself. Lana sat next to him, sipping her drink and watching the newlyweds glide around the dance floor. The wedding party stood aside, a dance for them had been planned next and only a few of them looked excited for it. Calvin glanced around, finally finding Auburn and Lana, both watching Jay and Monica. He smiled softly to himself, glad Auburn seemed relaxed. He’d caught up to his significant other for a while during the cocktail hour, but it hadn’t lasted nearly long enough before he’d been dragged off for dinner. He perked up when he noticed Auburn look his way and smile. He waved covertly, Auburn returning it, Lana poking his arm,while grinning saying something to him, which he responded to with an exasperated expression on his face. Keith smacked his arm and motioned to the dance floor. Jay and Monica’s dance was over, and it was the wedding party’s turn.  
“So is a dance for the wedding party normal?” Lana asked quietly, Auburn shrugged.  
“I have no idea. I’ve never been to the part after the bachelor or bachelorette parties before.” He confessed. Lana shook her head a bit.  
“Neither have I, come to think of it.” She looked at the dance floor and grinned again, “Oh my god, Calvin looks like he’s barely keeping it together.”  
“He’s not much of a performer.” Auburn said, “Not much for being in front of big crowds, either. This must be a nightmare for him.”  
“Well, I’m friends with the girl he’s dancing with and I know she lives for the attention, maybe he can feed off that.”  
“Hopefully they picked a short song.” Auburn said, unable to hide a smile as the music started and Calvin was pulled along by the maid of honor. The fact that Jay was snickering at his friends’ expense while the four of them were out on the floor didn’t seem to help their discomfort any, and they were the first ones off the floor when the music stopped.  
“Nice going out there.” Auburn said, an amused smile on his face as Calvin slunk over to the table he was seated at.  
“Oh, shut up…” Calvin grumbled as he sat down, Auburn only laughed a bit. “That was awful.”  
“Maybe you can dance with Auburn later to make yourself feel better.” Lana said, Auburn faltered a bit.  
“You know, maybe.” Calvin said, noticing Auburn’s sudden silence, “What? You dance in front of people for a living. What’s the problem?” He teased.  
“Do you honestly think this crowd will enjoy the kind of dancing I do?” Auburn said flatly, Calvin shrugged.  
“I know I would.” He said, Auburn sighed heavily and Lana giggled.  
“Oh, and I loved your best man speech. All six lines of it.” She said. Again, Calvin shrugged.  
“Speeches don’t need to be long. Sometimes short, to the point, and lacking in ‘remember that one time you got black out drunk and ordered forty 14 piece chicken wings for delivery to my house’ stories.”  
“Wow. Did that really happen?”  
“Oh, yeah. I ate nothing but chicken wings for days after that.”  
Auburn looked at Lana,  
“I’m so glad we don’t know anyone who does that.”  
“Even if we did, no one knows where you live, you’re in the clear.”  
“Wait, not even you?” Calvin asked, looking at Lana, who shook her head.  
“Nope. No one but our boss, and he only knows because Auburn needed to put it on some paperwork when he first started. Auburn’s not really all that forthcoming with information about himself.”  
“There’s nothing wrong with wanting my privacy.”  
“No, I know. I’m just saying-“  
“Lana?”  
“Huh? Oh! Nadia, sweety, hi there!” Lana hopped up out of her chair and hugged the maid of honor, who’d come over to the table. “You look gorgeous.”  
“Thanks. So do you.” Nadia said with a smile. Then she looked at Auburn, “Nice to see you again as well.”  
“Likewise.” Auburn said politely.  
“You know her?” Calvin asked, Auburn glanced off to the side.  
“Of course he does. I saw him perform when I went to pick up Lana one day, then I hired him for Monica’s bachelorette party.”  
“She hasn’t seen any more of me than you have, I promise.” Auburn said quickly.  
“It’s fine, don’t worry about it.” Calvin said with a small, dismissive wave of the hand. Nadia looked back at Lana and the two started up a conversation with eachother. “Hey,” Calvin said suddenly, “dance with me.”  
“Excuse me?” Auburn asked, unsure if he’d heard right.  
“Dance with me.” Calvin said, standing up and offering a hand to Auburn. “The song that just started is slow so neither of us has to do much moving to make dancing work. Come on.”  
“Calvin, no, I can’t…”  
“Sure you can. You can’t be any worse than me.” Calvin said, grabbing Auburn’s hand and giving his arm a light tug, Auburn hesitated.  
“I should at least get my jacket back on…”  
“Almost everyone’s loosened up their wardrobe by now.” Calvin pointed out. He leaned down and gave Auburn a kiss, “Come on. I want to show you off.” He said quietly, smiling reassuringly. Auburn finally relented, smiling as well.  
“Alright. Just one dance, though.” He said as he let Calvin help him up and pull him onto the dance floor with the other couples, Monica and Jay included. Lana smiled broadly, watching them find a spot on the floor, Calvin holding Auburn close, Auburn relaxing into him.  
“They really do make a cute couple.” Nadia said with a smile. Lana nodded,  
“I’m happy for them. I don’t know a lot about Calvin’s past, Auburn says he doesn’t really like to talk about his family much, but I know this is the first time I’ve ever seen Auburn this happy.”  
“You know,” Nadia said, crossing her arms over her chest, “most people would see not wanting to talk about your family or past as a red flag.”  
“Should it be?” Lana looked at Nadia, “You probably know more about him than we do, is there a reason I should be worried about my friend?”  
Nadia hesitated for a moment, glancing around the room while contemplating.  
“No. Calvin’s a good guy from what I’ve heard from Monica. He probably doesn’t want Auburn knowing about his past and family because his dad’s a really important figure. Monica said Jay mentioned that when she asked why he wasn’t inviting his best friend’s parents to the wedding.”  
“Important figure?”  
“Yeah. Jay wouldn’t say anything else on who he was though. Just that it changes how people treat Calvin if they know or find out.”  
“So he’s probably just worried that Auburn will think differently of him if he finds out…” Lana concluded, looking thoughtful. Then she shook her head a bit, “He’s worrying over nothing. Auburn’s head over heels for him, he’d never treat Calvin differently over something like that.”  
Nadia shrugged.  
“Just telling you what I heard from Monica.”  
“Thanks for that. Auburn hasn’t had an easy ride so far and he deserves to be happy.” Lana said, going back to watching her friend. “I don’t think I’ll mention this to him, though. I don’t want to make him suspicious or anything.”  
“Up to you.” Nadia said, patting her friend on the shoulder. “By the way,” she leaned over so she was whispering in Lana’s ear, “one of the groomsmen has been ogling you the entire time the ceremony hasn’t been taking place.” Nadia smirked a bit, “Think you might have a bit of an admirer?”  
Lana laughed,  
“Lord, I hope not. Calvin’s friends sound like a good bunch, but I am so not looking for a relationship right now.”  
“Well, again, up to you.”  
“Yeah,” Lana glanced in the direction Nadia had started nodding in, an amused smile on her face as Keith noticed he’d been spotted and quickly turned away, almost running into the mother of the bride in the process and barely avoiding spilling both their drinks, “yeah, it is.”

.

The reception came to an end several hours later and guests began filtering out, until only the wedding party, immediate family of the newlyweds, and significant others of the wedding party remained with the staff. Some sat around enjoying drinks and talking, and some helped the staff clean up. Auburn and Lana were members of the latter category, gathering up tableware, or moving chairs and tables to the side.  
“Your boyfriend’s acting like one of the staff.” Monica’s brother commented, giving Calvin a sharp slap on the shoulder and laughing, “That’s probably what he’s used to doing, though. Not like he can get any real work.”  
“Auburn’s doing it to be nice, you clod.” Monica scolded before Calvin could open his mouth. Her brother faltered and she continued, “Don’t give him crap because he’s got work ethic and you’re just mooching off mom and dad. It’s tasteless of you and reflects poorly on the rest of us as well. Plus you know Aunty Rachel’s best friend is an Omega. They can make things of themselves too.”  
“Yeah, whatever…” Monica stuck her tongue out at her brother as he retreated from the bar with his drink.  
“Thanks, Monica.” Calvin said quietly, an appreciative smile on his face. Monica simply shrugged.  
“Auburn’s my friend. You don’t get to badmouth my friends and get away with it. Especially if you’re my sibling.” Then she smiled at him, “Plus it was either I interject or you sock him in the nose and I’d hate for you to get blood on your nice suit.”  
Calvin laughed at that. They both knew it took a lot more than just a few harsh words to goad Calvin into violence, but prods at Auburn would be a good way to get him there in a timely manner, especially after a few drinks.  
“I think I’ll go see if he needs help.” Calvin said finally, setting down his drink. Monica nodded,  
“Me too. No point in everyone else cleaning up my mess.”  
“It’s your wedding.” Calvin pointed out, “If ever there was a day where people should clean up after you, it’d be today.”  
“No, I’m going to be better than the moocher.”  
“The moocher isn’t wearing an expensive, floor length dress with a mile long train.” Calvin pointed out, Monica grinned.  
“Of course not, he’d never be able to pull it off even half as well as me. Doesn’t have the hips for it.” She said, with a few shakes of said hips.

...

“That was amazing.” Auburn said as he walked into Calvin’s condo after the wedding. He’d given in to Calvin’s request for him to spend the night, as they’d finally finished their clean up rather late at night and Lana had expressed an interest in heading straight home.  
“Yeah, it was.” Calvin agreed, tossing his jacket onto a nearby chair. “Never thought I’d see the day when Jay, of all people, would tie the knot.”  
“Was he a bit of a ladies’ man before Monica?” Auburn asked as he removed and folded his suit jacket, before setting it down on the chair by Calvin’s.  
“Oh, yeah.” Calvin said with a nod. “he went through girls like crazy. Then, one day, he brought Monica to a lunch outing we all had planned and actually introduced her as his girlfriend.”  
“Was that a big thing for him?” Auburn asked with a raised eyebrow.  
“Yeah. He’d always refer to girls as his ‘lady friend’, or his ‘date’, or something like that. Never once did he refer to any of them as his ‘girlfriend’. We knew something was different right away when he said that word.”  
“And the rest is history?” Auburn said, Calvin nodded, pulling him close, arms around his slim waist.  
“And the rest is history.” He leaned in to kiss Auburn, but pulled back when a yawn overtook him.  
“Tired?” Auburn asked with an amused smirk. Calvin just nodded. “Let’s get to bed then. Unlike Jay and Monica, we have class tomorrow.”  
“You had to remind me, didn’t you?”  
“Sorry.” Auburn said as Calvin let him go and they both walked down the hall to the bedrooms.  
“Hey,” Calvin said, pausing in the doorway to his room and turning to look at Auburn, who poked his head out of the room he’d retired into, “would you still be averse to sharing a bed?” Auburn raised an eyebrow, “I swear, I have no ulterior motives, I’m just asking.”  
Auburn thought for a long moment, long enough for Calvin to think that he was about to be turned down again. It had taken a while for Auburn to even let him so much as drive him home, something not even his dear friend Lana had ever done before. He guessed that Auburn had her meet him at some midway point when she picked him up to get ready for the wedding. Calvin found it a little odd, Auburn’s aversion to letting people in, but who was he to judge? From what he’d managed to learn, Auburn hadn’t had an easy life, and that was just what Auburn had decided to share. Lord knew what else that pretty face had seen throughout his life. Calvin snapped out of his thoughts when someone tapped him on the shoulder.  
“Huh?”  
“I said ‘sure’. Are you ok?” Auburn said, looking a bit concerned. Calvin nodded.  
“Yeah, I’m just tired. Let’s hit the hay.” He said, smiling reassuringly. Auburn smiled back, before following Calvin into his room and starting to close the door behind him, before pausing.  
“My phone! I should grab it, it’s in my coat pocket.” Auburn said, starting to leave the room, stopping when Calvin grabbed his arm.  
“Just leave it. Who’s going to try to get a hold of you at this time of night?” He pointed out. Auburn sighed.  
“You have a point. Alright, let’s get to bed then.”  
The two retreated into Calvin’s room again, closing the door behind them. Neither hearing the vibration of Auburn’s phone as he received a phonemail from an unknown number. The phone went to voicemail and the message left was only one sentence long.  
“Hey, baby, guess who’s on his way home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so the chapter is a little short. I didn’t want to drag it out too long and I thought that adding on anything after the wedding would do just that. I’m aware that technically this was another nothing chapter in a way, but I’m still trying to connect all the points I want to add in. I also learned that alcohol does not, in fact, help the creative process. Not for me anyway. The next chapter….I’m honestly not sure. I had planned on doing some school life stuff next but we’ll see how things go.


	6. Ch. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stray picture from Jay and Monica's wedding catapults Calvin and Auburn into Calvin's parents' line of sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I actually did a chapter summary. Ok, I admit it, I've been working on this for several days straight and just wanted to get it posted. I didn't even plan on doing a note at the beginning, but here we are. So, This chapter kinda seems to putt-putt along for a while because I kept thinking it was too short, sorry about that. Next chapter will be a bit more exciting.

“So,” One of Calvin’s friends said as they waited for their professor to show up, “Jay’s wedding went well?”  
“Yeah, it did.” Calvin said with a nod. “He and Monica are going on a week long honeymoon. One week.”  
“Geez. She’s not gonna be able to walk by the time they get back.” His friend said easily. Calvin cringed at that.  
“Man, that is something I never wanted to think about.”  
“What? A dude having sex? Weird. I thought the word on the grapevine was you had a boyfriend.”  
“I meant Jay having sex, and shut up. I don’t really want people gossiping about my romantic preferences.”  
“Hey, they got it from the internet. And if it’s on the internet, it must be true.” Calvin stared wide eyed as his friend pulled his phone out and started scrolling around. “Here it is.”  
“Gimme that!” Calvin snatched the phone away from him and stared at the screen, a picture of him and Auburn dancing was right there on the screen. “Fffffff…” He passed the phone back, dropping his head onto the table in front of him, “Jay said he talked to Monica’s family about pictures.”  
“Well, guess having you at their family member’s wedding was just a bit too much excitement for them to handle without posting things. Look, it even says ‘OMG, Calvin Price wut u doin wit dat boi?!’.” (These kinds of notes are normally something I don’t do, but that hurt physically to type out.)  
“I SAW that!” Calvin groaned.  
“So what is the deal with the dude?”  
“Oh, you know, he’s a dude-oh, god, did my sister see this?!” He pulled out his phone and went to his, seldom used, personal media accounts, all of them had massive amounts of PMs from his family. “Oh, god fucking damn this whole thing.”  
“So what’s the plan then?”  
“The plan is I pretend I didn’t see those messages.”  
“You can’t run from them forever, you know.” He poked Calvin’s shoulder, “Can’t run from me either. Who’s the dude?”  
Calvin groaned, but accepted defeat.  
“Ok, I admit it, that was my date.”  
“Was?”  
“Is. We’re dating. But that’s all I’m saying. I’m not dragging him into all my bullshit.”  
“Wow, noble.”  
“Shut up. He stays pure. Got it? No snooping, no prodding, no nothing.”  
“You must really like this guy. Didn’t think you had it in you.” Calvin gave a small laugh at that comment,  
“Me either. Which is why he stays out of things.”  
“Yes, sir.” There was a long pause and Calvin thought the conversation was over, when he was suddenly and mercilessly thrown another punch. “You two screw yet?”  
“God damn, man!”  
“What?”

…

“Auburn!”  
Auburn jumped a bit, then turned towards the voice, seeing Mitch waving and heading over to him.  
“Mitch, hello. Is something wrong?” Auburn asked, looking a bit concerned. Mitch looked confused.  
“What? No. I just saw you leaving and thought I’d say hi.”  
“Oh.”  
“Yeah. So, how’s it going? You feeling ok after the wedding?”  
“If by that, do you mean am I hungover, then I’m fine. I don’t drink.”  
“How was Cal? I know he had a few.”  
“He seemed fine this morning.”  
“Wait, you spent the night?” Mitch looked surprised, “None of his dates have spent the night before.”  
“It’s not the first time.” Auburn admitted, “I’m just…reluctant. He seems fine with it, suggests it even.”  
Mitch looked surprised, hands on hips, looking Auburn up and down.  
“Wow. You sure are something.”  
“How so?” Auburn asked, looking confused.  
“You just…wormed your way in so deep so fast. It’s amazing.”  
“Mitch!” Keith called, running over to them with his phone in hand, “We’ve got a problem-oh, hey, Auburn.”  
“Hello, Keith.”  
“What’s wrong?”  
“It’s Sabine.”  
“Shit.”  
“Who?” Keith and Mitch paused, both exchanging slightly panicked glances, hoping the other would speak first. Auburn’s brow furrowed. “Guys, come on. Who are you so worried about? If I’m actually part of the group, I deserve to know at least a bit, don’t I?”  
They both cringed at that, he had a point, and it did directly concern him.  
“Sabine is Cal’s sister.” Mitch said, “Someone posted a picture of you two dancing at the reception and she found it. Apparently he’s been either ignoring or not noticing his family’s messages, so she messaged us for some answers.”  
“She did?” Mitch pulled his phone out of his pocket, “I had my phone on silent during that last lecture. Oh, shit, there she is. Damn, I’ve got like ten messages on here from her.”  
“So, I’m thinking Monica has a point about not putting our phone numbers on our social media accounts, or at least about not making them public.” Keith said, looking down at his phone. Mitch nodded.  
“Yeah, gonna change that setting later.” He said, then he looked concerned. “What should we say? Should we ignore her?”  
“She’s your friend’s sister, can you just ignore her?” Auburn asked, he seemed genuinely confused. “What’s the problem? They know he danced with someone at his friend’s wedding.”  
“Apparently he looks…” Keith looked down at his phone and began reading aloud. “Enthralled with the dance and so totally into his partner.”  
“She actually used the word enthralled?” Mitch looked surprised. Keith nodded, then lowered his phone again.  
“Look,” He turned his attention back to Auburn, “the point is she deduced, from one dancing picture, that you two are an item and it’s got everyone in a tizzy. Now, Cal’s family has been kind of picky about who he dates. I’m sure he’s told you image means a lot to them.”  
“It was mentioned, yes.” Auburn nodded, starting to worry a little. Would they force Calvin to break it off with him? Would this be how he loses the only person that’s ever shown him genuine love and affection? He lowered his gaze, starting to lose himself in thought. “He won’t leave me…will he?”  
“No way.” Mitch said, Auburn jumped, he hadn’t realized he’d said that loud enough for Mitch and Keith to hear. He looked up at his friends, who both looked set and sure in their opinion. “Calvin’s crazy for you, no way he’s leaving you any time soon.”  
“Yeah. He’s dated in the past, but he’s never been this into any of them before. You’re special. He’ll never give you up.” Keith agreed. Auburn smiled, reassured by their kind words. Then Mitch made a face and looked at Keith.  
“Tizzy? Really? What the fuck kind of college age guy uses the word tizzy?”  
“Man, shut up.”  
Auburn started laughing.

…

Calvin left class sending Auburn a text to meet him at the ice cream shop when his classes were out for the day. Spring break was right around the corner, his parents were definitely going to bring that up once it occurred to them. He stopped walking when he got a text, looking at his phone. It had now occurred to them, and he swore under his breath. He would need to discuss how to handle this with Auburn. He was sure his parents would try to persuade him to end things, especially when they find out Auburn is an Omega. Nevermind how utterly amazing the other man was, or how absolutely in love Calvin was with him, that would mean nothing, he was sure of it. His phone buzzed again, it was a three page long apology from Jay for not being better about confiscating phones and cameras. A second later, an even longer apology from Monica appeared, filled with promises to find and maul the culprit. He laughed a bit, it was a little late for damage control, but her efforts were appreciated. He frowned at the next text.  
“How’s Auburn taking it?”  
Does Auburn even know? It is difficult to see his face in the picture, just that perpetually unkempt looking ebony hair and slender body. It’s possible no one has figured out who he is. Calvin kept his fingers crossed and a hope in his heart that that would be the case.

…

“So how are you holding up?” Auburn asked automatically when Calvin joined him at the bar style table by the window at the ice cream shop they frequented.  
“Huh?”  
“All the chaos with your family. I was with Mitch when he found out from Keith that someone got a picture of us.” Calvin groaned, long and low, hiding his face with his hands. Auburn gently rubbed his shoulder a bit, “This can’t possibly be that bad. Can it?”  
“Not necessarily, but it could get bad depending on how it’s handled.” Calvin explained, Auburn cocked an eyebrow.  
“Is ignoring it and hoping it goes away a good was to handle it then?”  
“No, it’s just more convenient.” Calvin straightened up. “What are you doing for spring break?”  
“Working. We get obscenely crowded once school’s out.”  
“Yeah, I suppose you would. Rich college kids with money to burn would love sitting around and watching a bunch of attractive people strip down for them.”  
“You’re saying you wouldn’t?”  
“I would spend as much money as you wanted me to if it meant getting to see you strip down for me. Like, no joke, I would sell organs. Not sure whose, but illegal organ sales are a thing I would do.”  
“Aw, that’s so sweet of you.” Auburn laughed, Calvin chuckling a bit.  
“Little overzealous too, maybe?”  
“Maybe a little.” Auburn calmed himself and put on a serious face. “How do you want to handle your family? You know them better than I do, what is the best way to go about this?”  
Calvin thought, long and hard, debating and reasoning and weighing options, until finally, he spoke up.  
“I think meeting them head on would be best.”  
“Oh?“  
“Yeah. I’m going home for spring break to talk things over with them.” He grabbed Auburn’s hand and looked him in the face, “Will you come with me?”  
“Of course.” Auburn said almost immediately. If he was honest, the whole thing was making him nervous. Calvin had been so set on Auburn never finding out too much about his family and now, now it was time to meet them. His mind was already starting to go over worst case scenarios and he was starting to become painfully aware of when his heat cycles started and stopped. That was something he was going to need to discuss with Calvin. Something he’d managed to keep maintained thus far, but if he left with Calvin over break, there’d be nowhere to hide. He closed his eyes for a moment as things he had hoped to keep buried clawed their way out of their graves for the first time in not nearly long enough.  
“Auburn?” Auburn snapped out of his daze, looking at Calvin wide eyed. “Are you ok? You…You don’t look so good.”  
“Yes, I’m fine, I…can we go to your place? There’s something I…I think you need to know before you take me anywhere.”  
“What is it? We’re not leaving the country, if this is about a passport or anything like that.” Calvin assured him, but Auburn only shook his head. Then he said it.  
“It’s about my heat…it’s going to start around the last few days of spring break, and, well…it won’t be pretty.”  
“…Let’s talk at my place.” Calvin said quickly, standing up and gently pulling Auburn with him.  
As they left, a man sitting nearby them glanced their way, then turned off a small tape recorder and pocketed it.

…

“So,” Calvin said as he brought Auburn a glass of water, handing it over to him. “about your heats…you don’t really mention a lot about any of that.”  
“It’s…caused me problems in the past.” Auburn said quietly, not meeting Calvin’s gaze. “My pheromones normally aren’t too bad, a little worse than the average Omega, but I get by with varying degrees of suppressants…but my heats are…extraordinary in their potency. It’s terrible. I barely make ends meet and have issues keeping food on the table because almost every cent that isn’t going towards tuition is spent on heavy-duty suppressants.” Auburn looked up at Calvin finally, shame evident in his fair features, “I can’t even go to work. I tried once, but it just…it didn’t go well…So I just lock myself up for about a week and ride it out as best I can.” Calvin just stared. He knew Omegas had heats, he knew they needed suppressants to lead a normal life, but he was unaware that the severity of such things varied. Auburn lowered his gaze again. “I…stopped going to my mother’s parties after my first heat. It hit while there was a party going on, the guests went insane, almost all of them were Alphas. The few Betas there had to call the police. It was one of the single most terrifying things I’ve ever experienced, unable to completely control my own body while everyone else is dead set on-“ He stopped suddenly when Calvin abruptly pulled him into a tight hug. “Calvin…?”  
“It’s ok.” Calvin said quietly, stroking his hair, “You don’t need to say anything more. Just focus on calming down. You’re safe here.”  
“Calming down?” Auburn asked, then he felt something drip on his hand and that was when he finally noticed he’d started crying. “When did…?” He reached up, touching the tears on his cheek. “I didn’t even notice…”  
“You don’t have to come with me.” Calvin said, “You really don’t, if it’s going to be too much for you.”  
“No, it’s…it’ll be ok. This was…bound to happen at some point. Best to get it over with early.”  
“Alright, if you’re sure.” Calvin said, glancing down at Auburn at the same time he looked up, their eyes meeting. He held Auburn’s gaze for a moment, before leaning down and kissing his pale forehead. “No matter what, I promise I’ll do my best to keep you safe. No matter where we are or who we’re with or anything else. I love you, and I’ll protect you.”  
“Calvin…” Auburn relaxed into Calvin’s hold, smiling softly. He knew full well his heat would have the same effect on Calvin as it would on any other Alpha. He’d turn just like any other, no matter what he felt for Auburn, but the Omega couldn’t help but take comfort in Calvin’s words. They were words that no one had ever spoken to him before. As long as Calvin held him close, and kept saying those words, Auburn truly believed that everything would work out.

…

“Meet the parents time, eh?” One of Auburn’s co-workers, Anna, said, “Sure I’ll cover for you, but you owe me. My birthday’s four days into break and my boyfriend was going to take me out for it.”  
“I’m sorry, Anna. Thank you so much for this. Don’t worry, I’ll ask around the others and see if they’ll pick up a shift or two in the mix as well.” Auburn said, before giving her a quick hug and darting off towards the stage. Anna sighed, smiling fondly.  
“Or little boy’s growing up so quick.” She said, looking back at a few of the other employees hanging around the back rooms.  
“He sure is.” A male employee said. “Got himself a boyfriend, meeting the parents. God, I’m gonna hate it when my daughter gets to that stage.”  
“The taking her clothes off for money stage or the dating stage?” Anna asked, eliciting some laughter from the others.  
“Funny. No way she’s taking after her daddy. Her ass is going to school, getting a real job, and keeping her damn clothes on until freakin’ marriage.”  
“Oh, the innocence of the father.” Another girl teased, the ladies in the room giggling while their co-worker’s face sunk.  
“Seriously, though, I’m proud of Auburn. He’s come a long way from when Lana first introduced him around. He seemed so scared and sad before, but now…”  
“Now look at him. I’m happy for him.”  
“Yeah. Hope this whole thing goes well for him.” One of the girls said, peaking out on stage, watching Auburn dancing. “Wouldn’t mind picking up the pieces if it doesn’t, though. Damn.”

.

Calvin sat on his couch, staring at his phone on the table in front of him. He knew he needed to make the call, but he desperately didn’t want to. He was still hoping, deep down, that he could just ignore this whole thing into oblivion, but Auburn was going to ask for time off that day so he needed to do it. He knew time off was something Auburn couldn’t overly afford, wasting it was not an option. He sighed and picked the phone up dialing his parents’ number.  
“Hello? Calvin?”  
“Hey, mom.” Calvin said. “Look, about that picture-“  
“What in the world were you thinking, dancing with a man?! Do you know how much effort we’ve had to put into keeping you being in the closet out of the headlines?!”  
“For the love of god, mom, I’m not in the closet!”  
“Then what do you call it?”  
“I think the popular term the kids use these days is ‘bi’.”  
“Don’t you smart mouth me, Calvin William Price.”  
“Yes, ma’am.” Calvin bowed his head a bit, even though she couldn’t see it. “Look, mom, I want you to meet him. He’s really great, you’ll like him.”  
“Honey, I don’t think that’s necessary. You only danced with him, that doesn’t…require……an………oh no.”  
“And there it is.” Calvin muttered, he could practically see the look of dread on her face when he closed his eyes.  
“No. No, Calvin, absolutely not.”  
“Yes. Yes, mom, absolutely yeah.” He hated to admit it, but he was starting to have fun with her increasing distress.  
“George!” His mother yelled, “George, talk to your son! This is crazy!”  
“Call down, woman. It’s one of his flings. Let the boy live a little.” His father’s voice was getting increasingly louder the closer he came to the phone. “Hello, Calvin.”  
“Hello, dad.” Calvin said, “So, uh, mom’s gone then?”  
“Sorry to ruin your fun, kiddo. So, who’s the kid?”  
“His name’s Auburn. We’re dating. I want you guys to meet him.”  
“You mean now that you have no choice and can’t keep screwing him in secret?”  
“We haven’t had sex yet, dad.”  
“I can see a boob man like yourself being apprehensive about sticking it in the stank.” Calvin both cringed and suppressed his laughter at both his father’s joke and the angry shriek of his father’s name from his mother.  
“No, dad, it’s not for lack of wanting to. He wants to hold off and I’m being a gentleman.”  
“That’s my boy, taking after your old man.” Calvin could hear a short, incredulous laugh from his mother in the background. “Bring the boy around. We’d love to meet him. I’m curious what’s so special about him that’d have you swearing off women.”  
“You know I’ve never been much of a player, dad, stop making it sound like I have a million and a half notches in my bedpost when I’ve only got, like, six.”  
“Well, that’s still better than none, I guess.” Calvin smiled. His father, for all the professionalism he showed in public, was far more laid back than his mother ever would be and he was immensely thankful for that. “Just one question first, There was no photoshop or whatever you kids do to make yourselves actually look good in pictures these days going on there, right? That was his real ass?”  
“George!”  
“Dad!”  
“What?”  
Generally, he was immensely thankful for that.  
“Oh, god, Auburn’s gonna hate me after this next week…”

…

“So you’re really doing it, then?” Keith asked, Calvin nodded. “You remember the last time you brought someone they didn’t pick home with you, right?”  
“Yes, I remember.” Calvin said, picking up his coffee. “My father paid her a hefty some of money to get out of my life.”  
“To be fair…” Horus started, but stopped when Calvin shot him a look. Mitch sat quietly, eating a bacon and egg open faced sandwich. The four young men were gathered around the bar separating Calvin’s kitchen from the rest of his condo. Auburn was behind them at the coffeemaker, getting Keith, who had just arrived, a cup of coffee.  
“Thanks, Auburn.” Keith said as he was handed the cup, then he began shoveling sugar into it.  
“No problem. Would you like anything to eat?” Auburn asked pleasantly, smiling while looking completely in his element while standing by Calvin in the kitchen. After his shift the day before, Calvin had picked him up and he’d spent the night at Calvin’s condo, endeavoring to wake up early and make breakfast for his boyfriend. Then the others had filed in, curious on how to go about the issue of Calvin’s family and wondering if he’d made a choice yet.  
“Is there, like, crack in these pancakes? What the hell did you do? These are awesome.” Horus said between bites.  
“Um, I just added cinnamon sugar to them.” Auburn said, “And a little vanilla, but, really, that’s it.”  
“Wow. If they’re that good, can I have a few?” Keith asked, Auburn gave a nod then headed back over by the stove.  
“I hope they don’t scare him off…” Calvin muttered.  
“Me too.” Mitch said, shoveling more eggs onto toast.  
“Really?” Calvin asked flatly. Mitch put his food down, so as to properly make his point.  
“Yeah. See, you are happier than I’ve seen you in a while. So, not only is he an excellent housewife-“  
“Housewife?” Calvin interrupted, Mitch raised an eyebrow.  
“Dude, when was the last time you so much as dusted? And now, suddenly, the whole fucking place is sparkling.”  
“Ok, point. Turns out he cleans when he gets stressed. And this thing with my parents is really stressing him out.”  
“So like I was saying, he makes you happy. He’s good for you. I hope he withstands your family for that reason.” Calvin raised an eyebrow, Mitch caved, “Ok, I also hope he weathers the storm because he is amazing in the kitchen. That chili he made a while back was awesome, and no one I’ve met has managed to make eggs this fluffy and delicious before.”  
“You and your eggs. Geez.” Horus muttered, sipping some coffee.  
“You actually asked if those were crack pancakes. You’re no better than me.”  
“Ok, good point. This shit here,” Horus said, holding up the bottle of syrup he had been using, “pure maple syrup. Pure. I haven’t had this stuff since I lived at home.”  
“Wow.”Keith muttered, then he looked at Calvin, “Hey, you got any jelly?”  
“For your coffee?” Calvin asked, his disgust evident.  
“Ew, man, no! For the pancakes.”  
“Oh. Yeah, it’s in the fridge.”  
“I can bring it over in a minute.” Auburn said from his spot by the stove. Keith shook his head.  
“Nah, it’s fine. I can get it. You’re making my breakfast, the least I can do is grab the condiments.”  
“Oh. Alright.” Auburn said with a small smile as he returned his attention to the pancakes.  
“So how’d they take the initial admission of dating a dude?” Horus asked.  
“My mom with her usual drama and my dad with his usual…..him-ness.” Calvin said, “I really hope mom reins it in. I don’t need Auburn thinking she’s homophobic or anything.”  
“Isn’t she?”  
“No. She just overreacts, you know? She calms down once the initial shock wears off.”  
“Well, you better hope drama isn’t a deterrent for Auburn.”  
“It’s not.” Auburn said as he brought Keith his breakfast. “If it was, I’d have left home to live on the streets at a very early age.”  
“I dunno, man. Cal’s mom can be kind of a lot.” Keith said while opening the jelly. “Apricot? What the shit is this?”  
“I like apricot.” Calvin said defensively. Keith scoffed, but slathered his pancakes in jelly all the same. Auburn turned the stove off, moving the pan off the hot burner and setting about cleaning up.  
“You’re not going to eat?” Calvin asked.  
“I’ll make myself some toast in a minute. I just want to get this mess cleaned up first.” Auburn said as he turned the water on. Keith, now several bites into his breakfast, looked at Calvin.  
“Marry him. These are amazing.”  
“I’m not gonna get married so you can have pancakes on the regular.”  
“Fine, I’ll marry him then.”  
“Wait, don’t I get a say in who I marry?”

…

The time between the initial discovery of the picture and the day before spring break started went by far quicker than Calvin had hoped it would. He sighed quietly as Auburn loaded a suitcase into the trunk of his car. He had a less than great feeling about the whole thing, but it was too late to call the whole thing off now. He just had to hope that everything went well.  
“Ready?” Auburn asked, smiling reassuringly as he got into the car.  
“No.” Calvin admitted, Auburn’s smile faltered.  
“Same here.” He sat back heavily in his seat, “This is a first for me in a lot of ways. I just hope I don’t mess anything up for you.”  
“You? Mess things up?” Calvin looked at Auburn, “No way. You’re perfect. There’s no way you could mess this up. If anything, that honor will belong to my family and myself.”  
“That’s a little critical of you, don’t you think?”  
“Nope.” Calvin leaned over, kissing Auburn gently. “You’ll do fine.” Then he started the car. “We’re going to the airport, then from there, we’ll board a plane and head for my family’s home. No problem.”  
“Alright. Is there anything I should know before we get there?”  
“I’ll tell you anything you need to know when we’re on the last leg of the trip there.”  
“Alright.”  
“Here we go.” Calvin said, putting the car into gear.  
“Here we go.” Auburn agreed as they drove off.


	7. Ch. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter's kinda short, I know. But, I thought I found a good cut off point, especially after realizing how long this would have ended out being if I'd done everything I'd wanted to in one go.

Calvin huffed as they sat down in their seats on the plane. Security had been a pain, Auburn had been selected for a random search, Calvin himself had set off a detector, and he hadn’t thought through his choice in shoes, taking up more time trying to get them on and tied again. Now, here they were, seated in economy seating because it was all Auburn could afford.  
“This trip isn’t starting out so great.” He muttered.  
“Maybe we’re getting all the bad out of the way early.” Auburn suggested, hoping Calvin would take the positivity bone he’d thrown.  
“Maybe.” Calvin looked at Auburn, “You know, I’ve never sat in economy before. It’s…cozy.”  
“That’s a positive outlook to have on it.” The man sitting next to them said, “Sorry for butting in, but what brings you two to the back of the plane?”  
“Oh, it’s all I could afford and I wouldn’t have felt right about him or his parents paying for my ticket.” Auburn explained, the man gave a small nod of recognition.  
“Ah, stepping down in class for a friend. Wish my traveling companions were that kind.”  
“They ditched you to sit in first class?” Calvin asked in disbelief. The man nodded.  
“All three of them. Now here I am, squashed in like a sardine…although, if I’m going to be squashed in like a sardine, I’m certainly glad my tin-mate is as pretty as you.” He said, winking playfully at Auburn, who only laughed.  
“This’ll be a fun flight.” The Omega said with an amused smile.  
And he had been right. Their seat mate had been courteous, amusing, and the flight was over before they knew it. The three of them exited the plane and paused in the boarding area.  
“Well, Sal,” Calvin said to their new friend, extending his hand, “it was nice meeting you.”  
“You too, young man.” Sal said, taking Calvin’s outstretched hand and giving it a firm shake. “And, of course, you, darling.” He gave Auburn another wink.  
“You’re a charmer, you know that?” Auburn said with a smile.  
“Yup.” Sal said with a smile of his own, “Good luck with your parents. Hope everything goes well for you two.” then he looked off towards a trio of people waving him down. “Welp, that’s my group over there. You kids take care now.”  
“You too, old man.” Calvin said, earning a mock glare from Sal,then the two laughed and Sal collected his carry on and made his way over to his friends. “Well, shall we?” Calvin asked, looking at Auburn, who smiled and gave a nod.  
The two of them made their way down to the baggage claim, only to be greeted by a woman dressed in business casual, holding a sign with Calvin’s name on it.  
“Guess that’s us.” Auburn said, Calvin nodding as they approached the woman.  
“Hello, Mr. Price. My name is Ellane. Your father sent me to greet you.”  
“My father? He’s here?”  
“Oh, no, I’m to greet you then bring you home to him.” She glanced at Auburn, looking him up and down a few times, then sniffed a bit, “This is your companion, I take it?”  
“Yes it is.” Calvin said, wrapping an arm around Auburn’s waist.  
“It’s nice to meet you.” Auburn said, offering a hand. Ellane looked at it for a long moment, before taking it.  
“Likewise, Mr….”  
“DuPrea. Auburn DuPrea.” Auburn introduced himself. Calvin blinked a bit, then looked at him.  
“Your last name’s DuPrea?” He asked, Auburn gave him a confused look.  
“I’ve never mentioned that before?”  
“No, like ever.” Calvin said with a shake of his head. Auburn paused a moment, eyes widening a bit as he finally realized something.  
“You mean we’ve gone our entire relationship without knowing eachother’s last names?”  
“Wait, you don’t know my last name?”  
“Well, I do now, Ellane just said it.”  
“Um, sirs? We should be going.”  
“Right, sorry.” Calvin apologized as he went to the luggage claim to get their bags.  
“So, you’re a…friend of Mr. Price?”  
“Yes,” Auburn said, looking at Ellane, “you could say that.”  
“Watch out then.”  
“Excuse me?” Ellane gave him a serious look.  
“This was before my time, I only just started working for Mr. Price’s father recently, but I hear the last time he brought a friend home, his parents paid her to leave him.”  
“Oh my god, really?” Auburn asked, shocked. Ellane glanced at Calvin as he watched the bags go by in front of him, keeping an eye out for his and Auburn’s.  
“It’s what I heard from some of the staff this morning before I left.”  
“That’s awful. Poor Cal.”  
“I know.” Ellane looked back at Auburn, “They’re not bad people. They just…go overboard when it comes to their children. Especially the boys.”  
“Well, I won’t be bought. No matter what they offer.”  
“You’re sure about that?”  
“Yes.” Auburn said firmly, looking Ellane in the eyes, “Completely and totally. Cal means the world to me. Money’s not going to replace that, no matter how much I get.”  
Ellane smiled.  
“Wow, I wish my last boyfriend was that devoted.”  
“I’m sorry he wasn’t. You seem nice.”  
“Thank you, Mr. Duprea.”  
“Auburn, please.”  
“Really? I…well…alright…Auburn.” Auburn smiled, satisfied with that, as Calvin rejoined them. “Well, shall we?”  
“Lead the way, Ellane.” Calvin said, following her as they left the airport.

.

“You’ll be served a late lunch when you arrive.” Ellane was saying as she drove, “I assume you didn’t get any food on your flight?”  
“I got some kinda OK pretzels.” Calvin said, legitimately wondering if that counted. Auburn sighed and Calvin glanced over at him. “It’s no big deal. I don’t mind not getting the good shit. Besides, if we’d been in first class, we never would have gotten to hang out with Sal.”  
“You’re too kind.” Auburn said. Calvin held his hand, giving him his best reassuring smile. Auburn smiled back finally.  
“Oh, I should warn you, your uncle and your cousins will be arriving tomorrow morning. Your father mentioned you and your sisters aren’t on the best of terms with your cousins and thought it best for me to let you know.”  
“Aw, fuck.” Calvin swore, not even trying to hide his discontent. Auburn looked concerned.  
“What is it?”  
“My uncle’s pretty ok, but my cousins are the spawn of hell. Ever since my aunt died, my uncle’s had no idea how to raise his kids, so they're both kind of dickbags.” He paused for a moment, then looked at Ellane, “Does my sister Sabine know they’re coming?”  
“Yes. Last I heard, she was claiming she would never leave her room if they were allowed to stay at the main house.”  
“That’s not a half bad idea…” Calvin muttered, then he liked at Auburn, “Care to camp out with me?”  
“I’m here to meet your parents, not hide from your cousins.”  
“Oh, you’ll change your mind.”  
“What in the world have I gotten myself into….?”

.

A while later, they pulled up to a large mansion.  
“Auburn,” Calvin said quietly, giving his dozing boyfriend a small shake, “We’re here. Wake up.”  
“Mmm…we’re where?” Auburn muttered tiredly. Their flight had been obscenely early and he hadn’t slept much the night before because of nerves, add in his impending heat and he was quite tired.  
“My house. Where my parents live.” Calvin said, watching Auburn wake up abruptly at the sound of those words in that specific order. “Come on. Let’s go.”  
“Alright…” Auburn got out of the car hesitantly, letting Calvin help him with his bag. Ellane came around from the trunk, pulling Auburn and Calvin’s suitcases with her.  
“They’re waiting inside, Mr. Price.” She said.  
“Thanks, Ellane.” Calvin said, taking his suitcase from her.  
“I can take that.” Auburn assured her as he reached for his suitcase as well. She hesitated, but gave it up as well. “Worried they’ll think you’re not working?”  
“Erm…a little.” Ellane admitted.  
“You could go grab the door.” Auburn suggested, hoping he was being helpful and not just coming off as rude.  
“Oh, good idea!” Ellane said excitedly, hurrying on ahead of them. Auburn paused, looking at the mansion, it looked familiar somehow, but he couldn’t figure out where he’d seen it before.  
“Burny, you coming?” Calvin asked. Auburn made a face. “Oh, don’t like that one?”  
“Someone that I never really liked much called me that. I hated it with a fiery passion.”  
“Noted.” Calvin said, “Something wrong? Apart from me calling you Burny?”  
“Not really. I just…keep thinking I’ve seen this place before. Like maybe from a magazine or commercial or something.”  
“That’s crazy. You’re crazy.” Calvin said nervously. Auburn raised an eyebrow, looking away from the house and at his boyfriend.  
“Are you ok?”  
“Me? Fine. Hey, let’s go inside, ok?” Calvin said quickly, scooting Auburn along with a hand to the small of his back.  
“Uh, ok.” Auburn said as they moved along. Ellane opened the door for them,  
“Your family is waiting in the den.”  
“Alright…” Calvin said, steeling himself for his family’s reaction to Auburn…and, more importantly, Auburn’s reaction to his family.  
As they approached the den, after leaving their bags with the staff that came to collect them, Calvin caved a little. “Auburn,” Auburn looked at him, “Just…so you know, my dad is…well, he’s really well known and, well…just…don’t let that scare you. He’s just a normal guy when he’s not in the public eye.”  
“Alright,” Auburn said, looking a bit perplexed, but keeping any comments or questions to himself, “I’ll do my best.”  
“Thanks.” Calvin said, hugging him and giving him a quick kiss, “I love you, you know?”  
Auburn smiled,  
“I know. I love you too. Now, let’s go introduce me around.”  
“Right.” Calvin let him go, reaching for the door handle with a deep breath, only to have it fly open with him barely being able to dodge out of the way. “Gah! What the-?!”  
“Oh my god, you could take any longer opening the dang door?!” A girl in her late teens cried irritably, “We’ve been waiting forever and you’re out here professing your undying love like some girlly, romance novel?! Save it for the bedroom!”  
“Oh god, Sabine, what the fuck?!” Calvin screamed at her.  
“Calvin!” A woman yelled from inside the room, “Watch your language!”  
“Yes, ma’am…” Calvin muttered, lowering his gaze again as his sister straightened up.  
“So is he imaginary or hiding?” She asked, Calvin glared at her.  
“This is Auburn.” he said, gesturing behind him, where Auburn had quickly stepped when the door flew open and the yelling began. Auburn stepped out of hiding and Sabine’s jaw dropped.  
“H-Hello, it’s nice to meet you.” He said with a small smile and a light, embarrassed blush.  
“Wow. Yeah, it is.” Sabine muttered.  
“Ok, we get, I picked a good one, can I introduce him to mom and dad yet, or what?”  
“You sure you wanna?” Sabine asked, looking Auburn up and down and sniffing a bit. “Wow, is he an Omega?!”  
“Uh…yes.” Auburn said quietly, confused.  
“Wow, this is the first time I’ve ever met an Omega. Hi, I’m Sabine. I’m that doofus’s sister.”  
“Hey now.” Calvin muttered, clearly less than pleased with his sister’s way of handling things.  
“So what’s it like being an Omega? Is it different than being an Alpha, or a Beta? Do heats suck? have you bonded with anyone? Does it hurt-“  
“Sabine, for the love of Fireball Whiskey, let the boys in here!”  
“Yes, daddy…” Sabine stepped aside, allowing Calvin to lead a stunned Auburn into the den.  
“Sorry about that, boys.” Calvin’s dad, George, said as they stepped into the room. Auburn’s eyes narrowed, then slowly widened as the man spoke. “She’s just excited to meet her brother’s new friend. And apparently an Omega friend at that.” George grinned at the look of shock on Auburn’s face. “Something wrong, boy?”  
“THAT’S your father?!” Auburn yelped, switching from staring wide eyed at George to staring wide eyed at Calvin, the color gone form his face, the hand he was using to point at George shaking.  
“Yeah.” Calvin said, he’d known this would happen, it had cost him several girlfriends that hadn’t known walking into this. Auburn’s knees gave out and Calvin quickly caught him, “Whoa, whoa, whoa, it’s not that big a dal, really. It’s ok, just take a few deep breaths.”  
“Not a-do you-that’s-oh god.” Auburn sputtered as Calvin helped him into a chair.  
“Well, don’t just fawn over the boy, introduce me.” George said, still grinning.  
“Can’t he catch his breath first?” Calvin asked, still trying to calm Auburn.  
“He must know I’m a busy man. Come on now. I’m having fun with this.”  
“You’re evil.” Calvin’s mother muttered. Calvin stood up, keeping a hand on Auburn’s shoulder to provide him with some form of comfort.  
“Dad, this is Auburn DuPrea. He’s my boyfriend…and, yeah, like Sabine said, an Omega.” Calvin’s mother and another young man there stared wide eyed. “Auburn, this my dad George,” He gestured to his father, who raised the glass he was holding as a sign of greeting, “my mom Cora,” Calvin frowned as his mother dramatically sat down in a nearby chair, acting like the end of the world had finally come upon finding out her son was involved with a male Omega, “my brother James,” The other young man in the room, older than Calvin by at least a few years, just glared, as though hoping that look in itself would make Auburn leave…it did not. “and my sisters, Sabine and Michelle.” He finally pointed out Sabine, and a smaller girl, probably about ten or so in age, hiding by his brother James. Michelle hid further behind her oldest brother and Sabine smiled.  
“Nice to me you.” Sabine said, much calmer now.  
“L-Likewise…” Auburn said quietly, still reeling from his initial shock.  
“So,” George said, downing the rest of his drink, “Who’s hungry? Lunch should be ready by now.” He looked at Auburn, “You good to walk or should one of us gentlemen carry you?”  
“Oh, god, no, I’m fine. I’ll be fine. It’s fine. Everything is fine.” Auburn said quickly, waving his hands a bit.  
“Good, good. Looking forward to hearing about what you boys get up to.” George said as he left the room, his grin never faultering. Calvin’s mother and siblings followed and Calvin was left with a clearly still distressed Auburn.  
“Look, I, uh…” Calvin started, but he jumped back a bit when he noticed the glare Auburn was giving him.  
“You didn’t think it’d be a good idea to warn me that I was about to walk into the den of the Prime Minister?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, snap!


	8. Ch. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginnings of day one of spring break at Cal's parents' house. Starting to wonder if I shouldn't make these chapters longer...

“So,” George said, sitting at the head of the table, Cora sitting at his left, Calvin at his right. “How’d you two meet?”  
“Jay introduced us.” Calvin said, ignoring the scoff from his mother.   
“How exactly did Jay meet you again?” George asked Auburn.  
“Monica introduced us.”  
“And how does someone like you know Monica?” Cora asked.  
“Actually I was introduced through a friend of a friend of hers. I was an invitee to Jay’s bachelor party and that’s where I met Calvin.”  
“The bachelor party?” Cora asked, raising an eyebrow, like suddenly, something made sense.  
“Um, yes. The bachelor party.” Auburn said.  
“If I may ask, Mr. DuPrea,” James spoke up suddenly, from his spot next to his mother, “what is it that you do for a living?”  
“Uh…”  
“You do have a job, don’t you?”  
“Yes, I…”  
“He works in entertainment.” Calvin said quickly, remembering Jay using that line at his wedding and hoping for the same results.  
“Entertainment, hm?” James said, eyes narrowing a bit.  
“Yes, entertainment.”  
“What kind of entertainment?”  
“What?” Calvin just stared.  
“What kind of entertainment does he specialize in?” James asked.  
“Uh, well, the kind that-oh, hey, lunch!” Calvin said, hoping he was saved by the arrival of food. He was not.  
“God, you’re acting like he’s a stripper or hooker or something.” Sabine said, looking at her phone, texting rapidly. Auburn choked on his drink and Calvin froze. Silence reigned for several long moments, then George burst out laughing, loud and hearty, pounding the table with his fist. “Wait…oh, god, he’s a hooker?!”  
“No!” Calvin yelled, Auburn sliding down in his chair, looking embarrassed.  
“Sabine, the proper term is prostitute.” James corrected. Calvin smacked the table top with his hand.  
“He’s not a prostitute!”  
“Stripper’s barely better…” Auburn muttered. Ordinarily, he was keen to point out the differences in the two lines of work, and how they were far from the same. But he was all too aware that, in this specific situation, they may as well be one and the same. Sabine began typing with renewed vigor.  
“Don’t you dare post any of this on social media, young lady!” Cora snapped.  
“I’m just texting.” Sabine said.  
“I-I do attend classes as well.”  
“He does, yeah! We go to the same school.” Calvin said, feeding off Auburn’s remark.  
“How did……an exotic dancer manage to afford such a prestigious school? An Omega exotic dancer at that.” James asked, clearly thinking the two were lying.  
“I come from small money, my parents called in some favors…I um…do well at work and can generally afford the minimum required payments for tuition. I’m about a third of the way done with the culinary course they offer.”  
“Interesting.” George said, finally composed. “Fond of cooking, are we?”  
“Yes.” Auburn said, finally finding a bit of confidence. “The, um, exotic dancing…it’s the only job I could get…It was…far from my first choice.”  
“I see…” George eyed him up, as though trying to see his thoughts. “Well, I think that’s enough for now. Let’s eat. Cora, James, enough glaring. Sabine, put your phone down. Michelle, elbows off the table. Calvin, breath for god sake.”  
“Are you alright?” Auburn whispered, resting his hand on Calvin’s arm, concerned. Calvin gave him a small smile.  
“Yeah, I’m fine.” Calvin said, covering Auburn’s hand with his own, giving it a small squeeze. “Let’s eat.”

…

“This will be your room, Auburn.” Ellane said, stopping by a door at the end of a hallway at the back of the main house. “It has a beautiful view of the gardens.”  
“Thank you, Ellane. It’s…awfully far back.” Auburn commented, looking around. Ellane’s brow furrowed.  
“Yes, it is. Should I talk to Mr. Price about moving you?”  
“Oh, no, no need to bother him. I don’t mind a bit of extra walking.” Auburn said, firmly decided in that he would not, under almost any circumstances, bother Calvin’s father.  
“Still nervous?” Ellane asked, Auburn nodded, and she smiled. “I was too when I first met him. But he’s honestly a really good guy. Give it time.”  
“Easy for you to say, you’re not dating his son.” Auburn muttered, Ellane giggled.  
“True. Hey, do you like dogs?”  
“Yes. why?” Ellane opened his bedroom door for him.  
“Put your bag away, I’m taking you to meet Bo.”

.

“Oh, wow, he’s so fluffy!” Auburn crouched down as a stocky Golden Retriever with a worn out ball in its mouth trotted over to him.  
“Isn’t he?” Ellane smiled, watching Auburn visibly relax while petting the dog. “They normally don’t make him stay outside, but if there are guests, they’ll leave him out here until they’re sure the guest will be alright with having a dog drop drooly toys on their lap.”  
“No wonder you didn’t come say hello sooner.” Auburn said to Bo, who only wagged his tail and pushed his ball against Auburn’s hand. “Is it alright if I throw it for him?” Ellane nodded. “Alright.” Auburn took the ball from Bo, who waddled backwards a ways, watching his new friend raise his arm high, then he swung around and bolted after the ball when it was thrown. “I always wanted a dog…my mother didn’t, though…a child was more than enough for her.” Auburn said, mostly to himself, “Good boy.” He congratulated Bo as the dog returned with the ball, petting him and throwing the ball again. Ellane smiled, watching Auburn play with Bo, glad he was finally relaxing.

“So, dating the stripper from your best friend’s bachelor party.” George said as he approached Calvin, who was watching Auburn through a window. Calvin scowled.  
“You didn’t have to treat him so roughly.” He said, turning to look at his father. “He’s doing his best.”  
“I’ll say if he’s managing to keep up with rent, tuition and suppressants.”  
“Not going to bring up birth control just to get a rise out of me?”  
“No, kiddo. I’m not trying to be your enemy. I just want to make sure he’s not just using you.” George said honestly, “I know I wasn’t the best dad, working late, trying to further my business and political career, but I can at least make sure no pretty face takes my kid for a ride.”  
Calvin sighed,  
“You weren’t a bad dad growing up. You were there when we needed you, we all know you did your best. I just…I really do love Auburn, and he loves me.”  
“So he says. He wouldn’t be the first person to use those words on you and not really mean them.”  
“Lily was…” Calvin trailed off, remembering the girl his father had bought out of a relationship with him. “Auburn’s not Lily. He’s generous, and kind, and selfless, and devoted, and amazing.”  
“And an Omega.”  
“So? What’s it matter?” Calvin asked angrily, his father still looked serious.  
“You’re the son of the prime minister, the leader of this country. You need to maintain a certain image, just like the rest of us.”  
“If it means I lose Auburn, then I don’t want to maintain the family image. Auburn’s worth any feathers I ruffle along the way.”   
“…We’ll see.” George said, taking his leave as Calvin turned back to the window, watching as Bo jumped up on Auburn and tried to lick his face, Auburn smiling ear to ear as he leaned down to let the dog lick him. A small smile spread over his face, no matter what his father said, he would never leave Auburn. He knew that for sure.

…

Dinner rolled around and Auburn finally came inside, Bo following with a pull toy in his mouth. The pair had played for most of the afternoon, tiring both of them out and easing Auburn’s nerves. Calvin was waiting outside the dining room.  
“Hey.” He said with a smile. Auburn smiled back.  
“Hi there.”   
Bo dropped his toy, barking a few times, then jumping up on Calvin.  
“Whoa! Hey there to you too, buddy.” He said, petting the dog, “Long time no see.” He glanced over at Auburn to find him laughing quietly, all smiles, and he found himself laughing as well. When Bo finally backed off, Calvin reached over and pulled Auburn in close, kissing him, long, lingering, and loving. “You smell like sweat.”  
“Sorry.”  
“I’m not.”  
“Down, boy.”  
“Spoil sport.”  
“Do you think there’s time for me to take a quick shower?”  
“Probably not, the gong meant dinnertime. Don’t worry, nobody’s going to stop you for a sniff test.”  
“If they do, you’re in trouble.”  
“If they, it’ll be a first.” Calvin assured him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, “Let’s go get some food.” He looked down at Bo, “You too, big guy.” Bo barked, picking up his toy and shoving it against Calvin’s leg, leaving a wet spot. “Eeeew…”   
“Let’s go, both of you.” Auburn said with a smile as they headed into he dining room.  
“So that’s where Bo’s been.” Sabine said when she saw the dog glued to Auburn as he and Calvin entered the room. “I was looking for him.”  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to hog him, I just…time got away from me.” Auburn apologized. Sabine waved her hand dismissively.  
“It’s fine. I just wanted to make sure he wasn’t bothering James. He locks the poor dog up whenever Bo bugs him to play.”  
“That’s not very fair to Bo.” Auburn said, covering his mouth when he realized what he’d said, looking concerned, “I-I didn’t mean…”  
Sabine giggled,   
“Don’t worry about it. It’s nothing Cal and I haven’t said to him before.”  
“Well, it’s true. Poor Bo just wants to play. Dump him off on us if you don’t want him around you, but don’t keep locking him in random rooms to get rid of him. Remember that pricy set of throw pillows he ate?”  
“And the tea set that he broke, and couch he ruined and carpet he stained all in one fell swoop?” Sabine put in.  
“And the vase. You know, the one mom really liked-“  
“That was the dog?!” Cora glared at her eldest son, “You told me one of the maids got careless while dusting and bumped it. I fired the poor girl in a fit of obviously misplaced anger because you didn’t feel like owning up to locking up the dog?!”  
“I had some very important business to attend to via conference call, I couldn’t be bothered to-“  
“That vase was a wedding present!” Cora almost shrieked.  
“Oh dear…” Auburn muttered, Bo whined and crawled under the table, gnawing on his toy out of sheer anxiety. Auburn leaned down and started petting him, hoping to sooth the poor creature some.  
“Mom, you’re scaring Bo!” Sabine whined, “And the soup’s going to get cold!”  
“Then eat it and bring him into the next room! As for you!” She turned on her oldest again.  
“This is probably one of the best things I’ve ever had the privilege of witnessing.” Calvin said quietly, Sabine nodded, trying her best to be discreet with her camera.  
“More brandy, if you please.” George said pleasantly to one of the servants nearby, holding up his empty glass.   
“Calvin, what should…”  
“Just eat.” Calvin reassured Auburn, “This kind of thing happens sometimes…although normally it’s me or Sabine on the receiving end, not James.”  
“Um…alright.”  
Bo whined again as the servants began doling out the soup and salads.

.

“Sorry you’re so far back. I can talk to dad about moving you.” Calvin said as he walked Auburn to his room after dinner, Bo following.   
“No, it’s fine. You know I like my exercise.” Auburn said with a smile. Calvin smiled back.  
“Alright, if you’re sure.”  
“I am. Now, I need sleep.” Auburn said, it had been a long, early day and he was physically and psychologically drained.  
“Alright. I’ll come get you tomorrow morning for breakfast.”  
“Ok. Hey, is there anywhere for me to get a workout in? I’m not going to be working this week, so I’d like to try to burn a few calories some way.”  
“Yeah, there’s a rec room and a track outside. Ask the security guys at the door to show you where it is and if they give you crap, come wake me.” Calvin said, pulling Auburn in close, “You sure you don’t want to share a room?”  
“The company wouldn’t be unappreciated, but I don’t know if your parents would like it much.” Auburn said, Calvin sulked.   
“Yeah, guess you’re right…” He muttered, “Well, good night then.” He leaned in and kissed Auburn, “You’re doing fine so far. Dad’s not done yet, but we’ve got nothing to hide. Just hang in there. If you get too overwhelmed, we’ll just go home.”  
“Thank you.” Auburn said, looking a bit more confident than originally he did, “I think I can do this, though.”  
“You sure?”  
“For now, yes.”  
“Alright.” Calvin kissed him again, then let him go. “Good night, Auburn. I love you.”  
“I love you too, Cal. Good night.” Auburn said with a smile before retreating into his room and closing the door. Bo huffed as he laid down by Auburn’s door, dropping his toy and using it as a pillow.  
“Really? You think you’re his dog now?” Calvin said, hands on hips as he looked at the dog laying in from of him. “Just remember, he’s coming home with me.” He said before retreating down the hall to his own room.

…

Sabine stirred early in the morning to the sound of Bo’s barks outside. The sun was up enough for it to be light out, but not by much.  
“Dang it, Bo, shut up…” She muttered, covering her head with her pillow.  
“Bo, hush!”  
She sat up quickly, someone was outside? The voice sounded familiar but she couldn’t immediately place it.  
“Who the…” She got out of bed, walking over to her balcony and opening the door, stepping outside and looking down, to find Auburn walking with Bo towards the outdoor track a short ways from the gardens. “What the heck is he doing up so early?” She muttered, deciding to get dressed and follow him.

.

Auburn stretched, shooing Bo away several times as the dog trotted around him, tail wagging, ball in his mouth. He had planned on running a few laps then going through a dance routine or two, but he wasn’t sure how much he’d be able to do with his new friend there.  
“Ok, how about we run for a bit, then I’ll throw the ball for you?” Auburn suggested to the dog, who wagged his tail, shifting the ball around in his mouth. “We’ll call that a plan then.” Auburn said with a smile, ruffling Bo’s fur before starting his first lap, Bo running after him immediately.

.

Sabine snuck out of her room, showered and dressed, sneaking quietly down the stairs, then out the front door, pausing by security, who appeared to be taking turns looking through a monocular at the track.  
“What are you guys doing?” She asked quietly, making both of them jump.  
“Miss Sabine!” One of them gasped ,turning around to face her, “You uh you aren’t normally up at this time.”  
“What are you looking at?”  
“Well…” he pulled back when she tried to grab the monocular from him. “No, Miss, it’s-wait, Miss!” He pleaded as she stepped around him and headed for the track herself.  
“You can perv from here if you want but I’m going down there.”  
“I-It’s nothing like that, Miss!”  
“No, Miss, your father won’t be very happy with-shit…”   
She heard them swear and beg her to go back inside a few more times, but she was undeterred. Whatever was going on down there couldn’t possibly be that horrible.

.

Auburn had finished his laps and was in the middle of a routine, Bo laying on the grass a ways away, chewing on his ball, panting. Being a dog, he didn’t appreciate the fluid movements, or perfectly timed pivots or steps, the sensuality of Auburn’s movements going totally over Bo’s head as he focused on his ball. Sabine, on the other hand, stared openmouthed.  
“Wow, he really is a peeler.” She muttered. Though he kept his clothes on, the motions he was using were difficult to mistake. She took a few pictures. “So sending this to Missy later.”  
Auburn stretched a bit when the song he’d been listening to ended, deciding to take a quick break and nearly jumping out of his skin when he noticed Sabine standing there.  
“Oh my god, I am so sorry!” He said, actually bowing his head a bit, “I had no idea anyone was going to be down here, I wouldn’t have…”  
“I’m chill.” Sabine said, “And I’m, like going to be 19 this year, I’m perfectly capable of handling things like naughty dancing.”  
“That’s…not the……oh, god, Calvin’s going to have an aneurysm.”  
“I’m not telling him.” Sabine said, “Also, if I apologize for how I acted yesterday, will you give me my dog back?”  
“What? Oh, um, he’s just been following me on his own. Sorry, I didn’t mean to-“ Sabine giggled.  
“Wow, for how loosened up you looked a minute ago, you sure are wound kinda tight.” She sat down in the grass by the track. “I heard Bo barking when you were on your way down here and thought I’d tail you and see what you were doing. I didn’t know you’d be putting on a show.”  
“Oh, I just…um…just…trying to…stay in shape…and…”  
“Can you teach me a few moves?”  
“I absolutely cannot. Calvin would kill me.” Auburn said, his tone final. Sabine sighed.  
“Alright.” She muttered, “So, you said you came from money, how’d you end up swinging around a greased pole?”  
“Like I said, it was the only job I could get.” Auburn said with a shrug, walking over and sitting down on the other side of Bo from her. “I tried other places but no one wanted an Omega. Not even as a janitor.”  
“Wow, that’s tough.” Sabine said, “I didn’t know if that was just something you said to cover your butt or if that was true.”  
“Oh, it’s true…but, I do enjoy my work. It’s fun and, honestly, a bit of a power trip.”  
“How so?” Sabine raised an eyebrow, watching Auburn petting Bo as he talked.  
“When I’m out on the street, during my everyday, normal, public existence, most people around me won’t even give me the time of day. I’ve been ignored, passed over, pushed around, an older man even spit in my face once.”  
“Oh my god.” Sabine gasped, shocked that someone would actually do something like that to another human being.  
“I’m mostly over it.” Auburn said with a small wave of his hand. “But, when I’m on that stage, those same people are fighting for my attention, throwing every dollar they have at me. When I’m at work, those same people that wanted nothing to do with me…they not only want me, they need me. I’m something once I set foot on stage. I suppose it’s weird to think of it that way, but it’s how I view it.”  
“Wow…” Sabine actually looked taken by his words. Auburn shook his head a bit.  
“It’s just the ramblings of a lonely Omega. Sorry we woke you.”  
“No, it’s not, it makes sense, really.” Sabine said. “Also now I know why those two security guys were fighting over that monocular…”  
“What?”  
“Nothing.”  
“Oh, Now that we’re just sitting around talking, did you actually want me to answer any of those questions you asked yesterday?”  
“Oh, god, no, you don’t have to. That was so rude of me. I was excited. After Lily, Calvin stopped coming around and he never mentioned his romantic interests to any of us anymore.”  
“Lily is…the girl your father paid to leave him, right?”  
“Yes.” Sabine said with a frown and a nod. “Calvin actually brought her here on his own. No my family finding out and making him or anything, just him wanting us to meet someone he cared about…then dad ruined it for him.”  
“To be fair, if he managed to buy her off like that, she probably didn’t deserve Calvin in the first place.”  
“No, I agree completely. But it was still a really low thing to do, and it really hurt my brother. I’m surprised he brought you here with how serious he seems to be about you.”  
“Maybe that’s why.” Auburn offered, “To show them he’s serious.”  
“If that is the case, then I’m glad he’s finally standing up to them instead of just going with the flow.”  
“Oh?”  
“Yeah. See, James has always done whatever daddy wants him to, put the family business first, climbed the corporate ladder, all that…not Calvin. Calvin did was he needed to to keep our parents off his back but mostly just did whatever he wanted or just went with whatever life threw at him. He didn’t ruffle feathers or fight the tide. He’s willing to do that for you, though. Shows he’s really into you.” She smiled, “And I think you’re really into him too.”  
Auburn smiled.  
“I am.” He said, “Calvin loves me, really loves me. No one’s ever actually meant those words when they’ve said them to me before…no one but him. I’d do damn near anything for him. Even stand up to the leader of this country if I end out needing to.”  
Sabine’s smile broadened and she grabbed Auburn’s hand.  
“You two have my support.”   
“Thank you, Sabine.” Auburn said sincerely.  
“Friends?” Sabine asked, Auburn nodded.  
“Friends.” He agreed. The two talked for a while longer, about Calvin, Auburn, and how best to win over Calvin and Sabine’s parents.  
“James will be impossible to win over.” Sabine said, “Dad and mom never taught outright bigotry, they always tried to be fair, but Omegas being something different wormed its way in anyway and, well, instead of being fascinated by something he didn’t understand, he just grew to resent it.”  
“Nice to know, I guess…”  
“Sorry…” Sabine looked at her sneakers, “I kind of wish we’d stayed simple.”  
“Simple?”  
“Yeah. We were never middle-class, but we definitely didn’t start out as wealthy as we are. Dad built up a company, went from nothing to everything, then moved to politics. I was little when the whole thing got underway, but I still remember when he was home more, when he was more of a dad than a passing presence. Cal and James got more of him than I did since they’re older.”  
“Sounds rough.”  
“It was a bit, but there are plenty of girls my age that barely know what their parents look like they’re gone so much so I count myself lucky.”  
Bo suddenly stopped chewing his ball, looking passed Sabine and towards the driveway as a car wound up it towards the house.   
“I wonder who that is.” Auburn said thoughtfully.   
“Dunno.” Sabine said, squinting in the sun, which was almost all the way up now, for a moment before cursing under her breath.  
“What is it?” Auburn asked, looking concerned.  
“That’s my uncle’s car.” Sabine said, “My cousins are with him. God, they’re insufferable.” She stood up. “Well, it’ll be breakfast time soon, we should head back.”  
“Oh, alright.” Auburn said, standing up, “Come on, Bo.” Bo yipped, hopping up with his ball in his mouth, following Sabine and Auburn as they headed back towards the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time, we'll meet the dreaded cousins and whatever else I think up for the chapter. Stick with me, I'll do my best to make it worth your time.


	9. Ch. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I tried to make the chapter a bit longer, I also had some fun writing it. I also keep forgetting I wrote in that Auburn's eyes change color. I need to start making notes more about things for this, it's getting long...

“Miss Sabine. Welcome back.” One of the security personnel said as Sabine and Auburn approached the house, he spared a glance at Auburn, but didn’t say much.  
“Only brave from a distance, eh?” Sabine said, making him flinch. “That’s my uncle, right?”  
“Y-Yes, Miss.”  
The second of the two guards was opening the car door for a man that looked similar to George, but a bit younger. On the other side of the car, the driver was opening the door for Sabine and Calvin’s cousins, who filed out and walked around the car to stand by their father. Bo started growling the second he saw Sabine’s cousins and Sabine made a face, clearly not happy about the visit. Her uncle noticed her and she quickly put on a smile to match his.  
“Sabine! My, you’ve gotten big.” He said, hugging her.  
“Hello, Uncle Wallie!” Sabine said happily. “How have you been?”  
“Oh, I’m getting by. Who’s this now?”  
“Oh, this is Calvin’s boyfriend.”  
“Calvin’s gay?”  
“Bi, apparently. This is-“  
“Auburn? Auburn DuPrea?”  
“Um…yeah.” Sabine looked at Auburn, who looked confused.  
“How do you know my name?”  
“Daddy, what’s that smell?” a girl about Sabine’s age asked, looking up at Sabine’s uncle. “It smells…kinda nice, but…”  
“I’s an Omega.” A young man around Calvin’s age said, “There’s an Omega here.”  
“Auburn’s an Omega. Be nice to him.” Sabine warned, glaring daggers at her cousins.  
“I’m always nice.” The girl said, sidling up to Auburn with a smile, “Really nice.”  
“Don’t listen to her, she’s a jerk.” The young man said, being so bold as to put an arm around Auburn’s shoulders and pull him close, Bo dropped his ball and snarled at him, teeth bared, Auburn and Sabine looked shocked and the girl looked irked. “Besides, you don’t look like the kind of guy that’d be interested in kids. How about it?”  
“Uh…I…that’s” Auburn stammered, at a complete loss for words. People being handsy was far from unusual, but they usually backed off when he mentioned being in a relationship. The fact that he was dating this man’s cousin not being a deterrent was all the more shocking to him.  
“Did the part where I called him my brother’s significant other only happen in my head or are you just ignoring it?” Sabine asked angrily, prying Auburn free of her cousin’s hold and putting herself between the two of them.  
“Small Bean! How ya doin’?” The young man asked her, as though he’d just noticed her. She glared angrily,  
“Until very recently, I was doing great.”  
“Small Bean?”  
“Please don’t ask, please.” Sabine pleaded, Auburn gave a small nod.  
“Wallace!” George said happily as he came outside, Cora, James and Calvin with him.  
“George.” Wallace said, smiling and giving his brother a quick one armed hug. “Good to see you. Hello, Cora. Calvin, James, you’re both looking well.”  
“Uncle Wallace.” James said by way of greeting.  
“Hey, Uncle Wallie.” Calvin said with a smile and a handshake. Auburn walked over to his boyfriend, who wrapped an arm around his waist, “Have you met Auburn?”  
“Yes, actually.” Wallace said, giving Auburn a small smile. “But it was a long time ago.”  
“Huh?” Calvin looked confused.  
“You know my son’s friend?” Cora asked, as perplexed as everyone else.  
“Yes, Sarah and I used to go to his mother’s house parties. After Sarah died, I…didn’t see much point anymore. I never really liked Mrs. DuPrea and her husband always came off as a bit of a weenie…no offense, Auburn.”  
“None taken, it’s nothing I haven’t thought myself.” Auburn assured him.  
“I should introduce my children. This is Laila and Glen.”  
“Hello.” Auburn said politely. Laila struck a pose, trying to make herself as attractive as possible for the fetching young man in front of her, and Glen simply winked.  
“Whenever you get the itch to try out a real man, I’m more than ready.” He said, his father gave him a light smack on the back of the head.  
“Don’t make an ass of yourself, Glen.” He muttered.  
“Too late.” Laila teased, Sabine nodding. George laughed as his wife and oldest son rolled their eyes.  
“Asshole.” Calvin grumbled, keeping a firm hold on Auburn, who leaned into him to provide a bit of comfort.  
“Well, get inside, man, breakfast’s just about to be served.” George said, waving everyone inside.  
The group retired to the dining room, Calvin keeping an arm around Auburn’s shoulders the whole way, Bo walking between Auburn and Glen and Laila.  
“Never liked that dog.” Glen muttered, giving Bo a sideways glare, which Bo returned.  
“The feeling seems mutual.” Calvin said with a grin. “He adores Auburn, won’t leave him alone.”  
“Stupid mutt.”  
“That is a pure bred English Golden Retriever, you little prick.” George said, “His parents, grandparents, great grandparents and so on are and were all top tier show dogs and he cost an arm and a leg. Call him a stupid mutt again and you can sleep out on the veranda with naught but the night air to cover you.”  
“You don’t insult my dad’s dog.” Calvin explained to Auburn, “You kinda just don’t.”  
“So I see.”  
“Sometimes I think Uncle Wallie just brings Glen here so he can get his butt verbally handed to him by my dad.” Sabine said quietly to Auburn, who snickered a bit.  
“Hey, did Glen call you Small Bean again?” Calvin asked, Sabine glowered, “I’ll take that as a yes. Better than my and James’s nicknames. I’m Pencil Dick and James is Cunt Muffin.” Auburn burst out laughing, trying desperately to compose himself as everyone glanced questioningly at him.  
“I’m sorry, I just…oh, god…” He gasped, covering his mouth with his hands to hide his giggling. Calvin grinned and leaned over to whisper in his ear.  
“I can assure you, it’s a highly inaccurate nickname.”  
Auburn choked on his own saliva and turned red, laughter abruptly stifled.  
“Thanks for that…” He muttered.  
“No problem.” Calvin said, still grinning.  
“Daddy, where’s Michelle?” Sabine asked.  
“Yes, she’s normally down by now.” James said, looking concerned for his youngest sister.  
“She’s hiding from these savages.” George said, gesturing to his niece and nephew. “Last time, Laila called her ugly and that little girl doesn’t forget or forgive a damn thing.” Laila glanced away from her father as he gave her a less than pleased look, “So she’s eating in her room and coming down when she feels like it.” George continued, then he leaned over to Laila and said quietly, menacingly, “Pull that shit again and you’ll be sleeping next to your brother on the veranda…with no shower and no make up.” Laila looked like he’d just threatened to violently murder her, “I mean it. You don’t mess with my kids, and you don’t mess with my dog. I’d add my wife to the list but she far from needs protecting.”  
“Thank you, George, that will be all for now.” Cora said, although she was unable to hide her smile. “Bring the food in.” She said to one of the servants now that they were all seated. “Bo will beg for sausages, do not give him any. He’s putting on weight.”  
“So bacon’s ok?” Calvin asked, the look he received assured him it was not.

.

“Really?” Calvin asked as they left the dining room, “Oatmeal? Just oatmeal?”  
“It had bananas, milk and honey in it.” Auburn defended himself. “What about you? I can’t believe you’re not at least a hundred pounds heavier with how much you put away in there.”  
“Hey, Bo got half of it.” Calvin said, patting the dog on the head as he followed them, bringing his ball with.  
“You snuck half of that to the-how?”  
“We’ve always had dogs so I got good at sneaking them food. Dad loves Goldens, but we’ve had a few others. Mom’s favorite was an Old English Sheepdog named Blunderbuss.”  
“What kind of name is that for a dog?”  
“The kind of name my dad picks. Bo was named by my brother. His whole name is Boragard.”  
“Wow.” Auburn said, then he raised an eyebrow, “Have you named any of them?”  
“Oh, yeah. Bessie the English Bulldog, Spotacus Maximus the Dalmatian.”  
“Spotacus Maximus?”  
“Yes. He was the best dog ever.” Calvin said, hand on heart as though saluting the late canine, “Dad instituted a rule that we’d take turns naming the dogs when me and James started getting into a fist fight over who got to name the new puppy when we were just little snot noses.”  
“How many dogs have you had?”  
“A lot. Normally we had a couple at a time to keep all us kids busy, but it’s since petered down to just a single dog. Good ol’ Bo right now.”  
“When I was younger, one of my mother’s guests brought her Long Haired Dachshund with to a party. I thought he was the cutest thing in the world and she let me play with him.”  
“You wanted one after that?”  
“I did. Corgis come in at a close second.”  
“The Queen of England dogs? The stubby ones?”  
“Yes. Nothing wrong with Cardigans, but I always thought Pembrokes were cuter.”  
“I thought we were talking about dogs, not clothes.”  
“That’s a type of dog. A Cardigan Welsh Corgi is a Corgi with a long tail. They’re bigger and less…’foxy’ looking than Pembrokes.”  
“You sure you don’t want to quit cooking and start looking into animal related careers?” Calvin asked, genuinely surprised that he’d never noticed Auburn’s love for dogs before.  
“I’m fine with cooking. I enjoy it. It’s fun.”  
“If you say so.” Calvin muttered. “So, I mentioned at breakfast that I had something to show you.”  
“Yes.”  
“Well, we’re here.” Calvin said, gesturing to a door they’d stopped by.  
“Wow, it’s fascinating.”  
“Shut up, smartass, it’s behind the door.” Calvin said, reaching for the knob. Auburn took a step into the room once Calvin had the door opened and gasped.  
“You have a library?”  
“It’s not very big, my mom and Michelle are the only ones that use it frequently, but they stocked it with all kinds of books. I know you like reading so, here you go. Dad’s probably going to want me to keep Glen busy so James doesn’t strangle him, so I thought I’d make sure you had something to do.”  
“Thank you, I appreciate it.” Auburn said, hugging Calvin. Calvin hugged back, staying like that with him for a while. He hadn’t mentioned it to Auburn, but he was nervous. He knew, deep down, that Auburn wouldn’t take the money and run if his father offered it, but his experience with Lily had left him unsteady. She was the last time he’d dated before Auburn and he’d thought he’d sworn off an actual committed relationship since then. Auburn had changed all that so swiftly that Calvin hadn’t even fully realized it until the moment he’d had to admit that they’d need to see his family and he’d been legitimately afraid they would scare or buy Auburn off.  
“I love you so much…” Calvin muttered into Auburn’s hair, Auburn smiled, snuggling up to Calvin.  
“I love you too. It can’t be anyone but you…and it never will be.”  
“Promise?” Calvin asked, tightening his hold a bit, unconsciously. Auburn smiled at him, a real, genuine smile.  
“I promise.”  
Calvin smiled broadly, then leaned in and kissed Auburn.  
“Aww” Calvin looked up quickly, to find Cora standing there with a smile on her face.  
“Mom.” He let go of Auburn, who stepped back while a dark blush appeared on his face.  
“I was going to find a book to read while hiding from our guests, I didn’t expect to wander into a scene from a romance novel.” Cora teased, Calvin looked at his feet. “There’s no need for that, Cal.” She assured him, then she looked at Auburn, “May I speak with my son for a moment?”  
“Of course.” Auburn said, ducking into the library, Bo following, and closing the door. Mother and son stood in silence for a moment, listening to the sounds of Auburn beginning his exploration of the library, with the occasional comment to Bo.  
“He’s a good looking young man, I’ll give him that.” Cora said, Calvin finally looked at her again.  
“That’s not why I’m attracted to him, mom.”  
“But I would imagine it doesn’t hurt.” Cora said, walking over to stand in front of her son. “Let’s drop formality for a bit, Cal. What do you see in that boy?”  
“I see Auburn. I see someone who’s been hurt by the world, but that’s still strong and caring and well-rounded. He puts the people he cares about first, and he does everything with his whole heart in it. He tells me no when I’m being unreasonable, he understands and listens to my problems even when they’re nothing compared to what he’s been through. I see someone more amazing than I think I’ll ever be, I don’t see a job or a social class or a sub-gender. I just…I see someone who loves me.”  
“And you obviously love him.” Cora said, impressed by her son’s speech. It wasn’t like him to act the way he was about anyone. Calvin nodded.  
“So much, mom. I didn’t know I could be this in love with anyone.” He said, Cora reached out, grabbing her son’s hands and holding them gently.  
“Listen, Cal…” She looked down at their hands, as though working up to something. “If you’re that taken by him, and I believe you when you say you are, hold onto him. I don’t know the boy well, so I can’t say for sure, but he seems like a good young man. I’m not happy about him being an Omega, it doesn’t reflect well on the family bringing one in…but I’m far more interested in getting to know him and keeping my son, than I am casting him out and watching you go with him.”  
“Really?” Calvin looked surprised by his mother’s words, she nodded. “Thank you mom.” He said, hugging her tightly, “Thank you so much.”  
“You’re welcome, sweetheart.” Cora said, still smiling, hugging her son back. “Your father and brother are going to be harder to move than Sabine and I, though.”  
“Yeah, I know…” Calvin said, sounding disappointed. “I don’t think James is ever going to accept Auburn.”  
“Somehow, I don’t think that’ll break the boy’s heart at all.” Cora said, more a guess at Auburn’s character than anything else. Calvin laughed.  
“Yeah, Auburn’s used to Alphas not liking him. It might bug him a bit since it’s my brother we’re talking about, but he’ll adjust.” Then an idea struck him. “Hey, I’m trying to hide him from Glen and Laila, you’re trying to hide from Glen and Laila, why don’t you use today to get to know him a bit?”  
“I don’t know, Calvin.”  
“Come on, mom. Please. It’s the only way you can make a real, educated decision on this.”  
“Well…alright.” Cora finally agreed, after a long moment of hesitation. “No promises on him winning me over, though.”  
“He’s a great guy, mom. You’ll like him if you get to know him.” Calvin promised. “Give him a shot.”  
“Alright…but you’d better keep those two monsters off of us.”  
“I’ll enlist Sabine. We’ll bite the bullet for you two.” Calvin promised. Cora hugged her son again.  
“I love you, Calvin.” She said, before turning to the door to the library.  
“Love you too, mom.” Calvin said before walking away to find his sister. Cora glanced over her shoulder at her son’s retreating form, then sighed.  
“Here we go.” She muttered, opening the door…to find Auburn sitting on the floor, leaning up against the sofa, Bo laying across his lap, gnawing on his ball as Auburn read while petting him. “Oh boy…”

.

“No, Calvin, absolutely not. Not in a million years.” Sabine said firmly.  
“Please, Sabine. I’ll repay you somehow, I promise.” He assured her, she was unmoved. “Look, I promised mom I’d keep Glen and Laila off her and Auburn.”  
“Auburn? Mom’s hanging out with Auburn?” Sabine looked shocked.  
“Yeah. She saw us hugging and promised to get to know him. Please, help me with this. I will literally beg if it’ll help.”  
“Ok, I’ll help keep them busy, for Auburn.” Sabine said finally.  
“Thank you so much.” Calvin said as they set off to find their cousins. “Since when are you and my boyfriend so buddy-buddy?”  
“Since this morning. I walked in on his workout and we got to talking. He’s a really real guy. I like it. You did good.”  
“Whoa, now, not used to the compliments.” Calvin joked, Sabine laughed.  
“Well, there they are.”  
“Yeah…” Calvin said as they stopped in the doorway to a game room, Laila was sitting at the bar in the room, playing on her phone, and Glen was making a fool of himself trying to play some of the games, arguing with his sister on and off. “Do we go in or just wait until they try to leave and lock the door?”  
“Hm…”

…

“So, Wallace, I have a question for you.” George said as he handed his brother a drink.  
“Hopefully I have an answer you’ll like.” Wallace said as he took the glass.  
“Auburn DuPrea.” George said, “I’d like to know a bit more about him.”  
“He’s a good kid, George.” Wallace said easily. “Honestly, he was the best part of his parents’ parties. Only genuine one out of the three of them. You notice his eyes at all?”  
“Black as night, but he wears the color well.”  
“They change color if he gets upset or excited.”  
“Bullshit.”  
“They do!” Wallace sat forward as his older brother sat down across from him, “I’ve seen it. Lady brought her dog to the party once, that black night started turning green. It’s not a big change, but it’s there. Weirdest thing, but those eyes will never lie to you.”  
“Interesting…I thought the reddish hue was a trick of the light back in the den…guess not.”  
“Oh, you upset him then? Not surprised, considering it’s you we’re talking about.”  
“Oh, no, not me. Calvin failed to mention me to him and it gave him a bit of a shock.”  
“Just a bit?” Wallace leaned back in his chair, taking a quick sip of his drink. “His mom explained the whole eye thing to me when I pointed it out after the dog thing. Said she was thinking of getting him colored contacts to wear so he wouldn’t ‘put people off or ruin the party’.”  
“Sounds like a fun lady.”  
“I got talking to some of the other guys there and they heard from their wives that she only kept him because of the attention she got for having a baby. The older he got, the more she lost interest…especially when he turned out better looking than her.”  
“Interesting thing to say about a kid.”  
“Not my words. There was one guy there, friend of Mr. DuPrea, I think, that was always up on everything Auburn. Clearly creeped the kid out but Auburn never said a word of it. Just tried to avoid the guy best he could before escaping to his room for the remainder of the night.”  
“Poor kid.”  
“He never let anything anyone said change how he treated people, though. I always admired him for that. If it had been me they were talking about, I’d have decked most of the guest list at those parties. He’d just stand there with those dark red eyes, smiling away and inserting the occasional passive-aggressive comment if someone got in his face to get them to back off.” Wallace raised an eyebrow, “Sabine said he’s dating Calvin?”  
“Yeah. Guess they met at Calvin’s friend’s bachelor party.” George grinned, clearly still greatly amused by this information, “Wonder what the boy’s stage name is.”  
Wallace spit out his drink.  
“What?!”  
“Young Mr. DuPrea was the entertainment.”  
“He talked about cooking.”  
“Oh, he’s in school for it. Apparently he makes enough strip teasing to afford to go to the same school as Calvin.”  
“Damn.” Wallace said, shaking his head. “I thought he’d do better for himself.”  
“Apparently it’s the only job that he could get. He’s a pretty little thing, I believe him when he says he does well. And he’s got Calvin squarely by the goolies.”  
“Jesus, how did you make it into office?”  
“I’m charming.” George said easily. “He’s good people, though?”  
“Yeah. I both hope my son finds someone like him and hope that everyone of Auburn’s caliber stays good and clear of the little bastard.”  
George laughed at that.

.

“So, Auburn,” Cora said after a while of sitting in silence, reading, Auburn looked up at her, “What do you do for fun usually?” She was honestly not sure how to go about the conversation.  
“Oh, um, not much, actually. Read, cook, clean.”  
“Really?” Cora lowered her book, looking surprised. She had not been expecting that.  
“Yes. I don’t really have cable or internet or anything, so I never got into gaming or binge watching things. It never really appealed to me even before I moved out.”  
“A college age young man that cooks and cleans not only willingly, but for amusement…amazing.” Cora said, part of her not believing him.  
“Calvin’s friends have said his condo has never looked better.”  
“You moved in with him?” Cora tried to hide the immediate wave of panic.  
“Oh, no, I still have my own place, I use his spare bedroom sometimes if I stay over too late. My classes ended before his before spring break, so I moved in for a few days just to…ease my nerves some.”  
“I take it I have you to thank for him looking a bit more filled out and less green?”  
“Yes.” Auburn cringed heavily, “Oh, god, his refrigerator…the freezer was full of frozen meals and the rest was all just left over take out. It drove me mad, I started cooking for him earlier on.”  
“Probably the first home cooked meal those boys had since leaving home…” Cora muttered, obviously not pleased by her son’s eating habits.  
“That was the impression I got.” Auburn said, closing his book to hold a proper conversation with Cora, who also put her book down.  
“I’m going to ask you something, Auburn, and I want you to be honest.”  
“Um…alright.”  
“Have you slept with my son?”  
“Wha-I-No!” Auburn found himself at a loss again, Calvin’s family was far too skilled at leaving him speechless.  
“No? Honestly?”  
“Y-Yes…I’m not…ready for things to go that far yet.” Cora looked surprised. “I know the average view on Omegas is that we just start bed hopping when we get to a certain age range, that we use our bodies to get what we want and all that, but…I don’t. It hasn’t been easy, it made life probably twice as hard as it could have been, but…I just…want to earn my way, through hard work, not…that.”  
“You’re a unique one.” Cora said, “You’re not what I was expecting when Calvin showed up with you.”  
“One of our friends called me a good housewife once…I’m still not sure how to take that comment.” Auburn said, “I know about the girl that Mr. Price-“  
“Carson.”  
“What?”  
“My husband’s last name is Carson.” Cora said, “The kids all have my last name. It makes enrolling them without everyone knowing who they are right away easier. We wanted them to have as normal a life as possible.”  
“Oh. I’m sorry, I was unaware.”  
“It’s fine. You were about to mention Lily I think?”  
“I was. I won’t be bought.”  
“You’d rather have a steady flow of income than just one lump sum?”  
“No, I’d rather have Calvin than any money.”  
“Oh?” She raised an eyebrow, her prod had worked, she just needed to hear him out now.  
“Calvin…he loves me.” Auburn looked down at the dog still lounging on him, scratching his cheeks, “Literally no one has ever loved me before. Not my parents, not the few people I’ve tried dating, no one. People have said the words, but no one’s meant it…” Cora sat quietly, watching him fidget as he talked…and finding herself believing every word. Something in his tone said it all for him. “When Calvin said it…that he loved me…It was real. I could tell, right away. After so long hearing those words spoken with no sincerity behind them at all, I knew right away when I heard it from him.”  
“And…”  
“And I knew I felt the same. Calvin never judged me, never treated me like anyone less than him, never lorded his social status over me, or tried to use it to cover up any areas he might have been lacking in…and he never once questioned me not being ready to have sex. He was fine with it, and that in itself for people I’ve dated was new and amazing to me.” Auburn smiled a bit to himself, “I’d do anything for him…if it meant he was happy.” Cora sat in silence for a long moment, “I’m sorry if that wasn’t what you were looking for in an answer.”  
“No, it’s…what I was hoping for. My son is…desperately in love…and I just want to make sure it’s reciprocated.”  
“It is, ma’am. With everything I have, it is.”  
“What don’t you like to do with Calvin?” Cora asked suddenly, the answer was almost immediate.  
“Shop for food.”  
“Shop for food?” Cora asked, confused.  
“He pays or everything, for one thing, and he’s been living off frozen and premade meals for so long, all he does is fill the cart with them. He took all the Hungry Man the store we went to had in its freezer. All of it.” Auburn said, eyes wide as he remembered this, obviously very troubling, incident. “And he’d never seen corn before being shucked. Never. Had no idea what it was with the husk on it. I had to put all those meals back. Even last one.” He paused when he heard Cora giggling, “I’m sorry, I got carried away.”  
“No, it’s fine.” Cora assured him. “Anything else you don’t like to do?”  
“Watch tv. He just channel hops. I suppose it doesn’t matter that much most of the time, I’m normally so tuckered out by the end of the day I end out dozing, or just reading a book, but the times I do try to pay attention, it’s…not so good.”  
“He gets it from his father.” Cora said, “George used to do that all the time. He doesn’t have as much spare time now.”  
“Is it difficult, being the Prime Minister’s wife?” Auburn asked, curiosity getting the better of him. Cora sighed,  
“It’s hard at times. So much depends on our image and behavior. Sometimes I forget we’re all only human.”  
“I suppose it’s difficult to just ‘take a break’ from your life for the lot of you.”  
“Yes, very much so.” Cora said, “I’m glad my children, for the most part, got to have normal childhoods. Michelle’s hasn’t been as easy as the others, she was born when George started getting into politics…A surprise baby.”  
“I’m sure you all do your best for her.”  
“I wonder if that’s enough sometimes.” Cora muttered. Bo finally stood up and wandered over to her, sitting down by her and resting his head on her lap. She smiled, petting him, “There’s a good boy, Bo.”  
Bo wagged his tail.

.

“You freaking cheater!” Calvin yelled, glaring at his cousin, who’d just bumped him, knocking him off balance and messing up his play.  
“No idea what you mean.” Glen said innocently. Calvin glared and poked him in the chest.  
“I want a goddam rematch, you shit.”  
“Boys are so bullheaded.” Laila muttered, scrolling around on her phone.  
“Agreed.” Sabine said, not looking away from her phone either. Laila sipped her water and glanced at her cousin.  
“So, that hot guy.”  
“Auburn.”  
“Whatever his name is. He really dating your brother?”  
“Yup.”  
“Wow.”  
“Yup. Hard to believe that doofus scored so amazingly.”  
“So he’s nice and hot?”  
“He’s great. We sat and talked this morning. Cool guy.”  
“Huh. Weird for an Omega.”  
“You know, aside from that pheromones, you can’t tell. He’s smart, nice, worldly.”  
“Hasn’t hit on you?”  
“What-no! What part of ‘dating my brother’ didn’t click with you two?”  
“Just wondering. You know, incase he’s DTF.”  
“Did you just say DTF?”  
“Sabine! You keep score! Glen’s being a fuck!”  
“Not my fault you suck at this game.”  
“Everyone sucks when someone’s sabotaging them!”  
“You both win, hurray!”  
“More like they both lose…”  
“Yeah. Look,” Sabine lowered her phone, her cousin taking a cue and lowering hers as well, meeting Sabine’s gaze, “Lay off Auburn. My brother’s really into him and I’ll freaking end you if you screw this up for him.”  
“Alright.” Laila said before going back to her phone.  
“Liar…” Sabine muttered, knowing better than to just take her cousin at her word.  
“Sabine! Are you watching?!”  
“Yeah, great swing.”  
“We’re not swinging anything!”  
“Think we should actually pay attention?” Laila asked. Sabine thought for a moment, then shook her head.  
“Nah, this is more fun.”

.

Cora and Auburn looked up when there was a knock on the library door.  
“Yes?” Cora called. Michelle opened the door, glancing around, seeing Auburn, then running over to her mother.  
“Stay away from my mommy! She loves my daddy!”  
“I’m sure she does.” Auburn said, surprised. Michelle climbed up on Cora’s lap. Cora looked unimpressed, even mildly embarrassed.  
“What has James said now?”  
“He said that the new guest is going to take Calvin. I didn’t want him to take you too.” Michelle said, hugging her mother.  
“I’m terribly sorry.” Cora said. “James is…I have no idea where we failed.”  
“You didn’t fail. It’s not uncommon.” Auburn said. “I’m not taking anyone, Michelle. I love your brother.” He explained. Michelle stared at him for a long moment, obviously not willing to change her mind solely on his say-so.  
“Sweety, did you come in her just to make sure mommy was ok?” Cora asked, Michelle shook her head.  
“I want a book. Can you help me find one?”  
“What do we say?”  
“Please.”  
“There’s a good girl.” Cora said, standing up, Bo returning to Auburn, laying down by him.  
“He stole Bo.” Michelle said, sounding grumpy.  
“He didn’t steal Bo, sweety, Bo’s his friend.” Cora explained, looking through books that would be at Michelle’s reading level. Michelle looked at her mother, surprised.  
“He’s friends with Bo?”  
“Yes, Bo likes him very much.” Cora said.  
“Well…” Michelle looked like she was unsure of something.  
“What is it, sweety?”  
“Bo only likes nice people.” Michelle said. Cora smiled.  
“Maybe Auburn’s a nice person then.” She said, Michelle looked thoughtful. “Here, sweety, how about this one? We can read it to Auburn and Bo.” Cora showed Michelle a book and the little girl thought for a moment, glancing back at Auburn, who was holding Bo’s ball in one hand, and petting Bo while the dog licked the ball.  
“…Ok.”

.

“Strange…” George said, “Normally someone’s come running in to complain about someone else by now.”  
“Yes, we’ve gotten to do quite a bit of catching up so far.” Wallace said, “Wonder what’s going on.”  
“If my family ganged up on your kids, I’m sorry.” George said, only half joking.  
“Not like they don’t deserve knocking down a peg.” Wallace said, “I haven’t been a very good parent since Sarah went.”  
“Hey, there’s only so much blaming yourself you can do, Wallace.” George said, “Nurture only does so much. Just look at the DuPrea boy. If what you’ve said is true, he’s completely ignored nurture in favor of nature.”  
“True.” Wallace said, “Should we go see what’s going on?”  
“May as well.” George said, putting his drink down and standing up, his brother following.

They made it to the game room, glancing in to find the girls sipping drinks at the bar on their phones and Calvin and Glen arguing over a game.  
“How long have they been at this?” Wallace muttered, George shook his head.  
“No idea. They haven’t sought eachother out in years.”  
“What’s going on?” Wallace glanced at his brother, who looked thoughtful.  
“I think I might know…”  
“Oh?”  
“We need to find my wife first.”  
“Cora? Why?”  
“I think the kids might be a distraction.”  
“Mine or yours?”  
“Mine.” George said, walking down the hall, searching out his spouse. He found her in the library, with Michelle on her lap, listening to the girl read a book, while Auburn and Bo sat on the floor, Bo chewing on his ball and Auburn seemingly listening to Michelle read.  
“Thought so.” George said.  
“Daddy!” Michelle climbed down off her mother’s lap, running over to her father, who hugged her. “Hi, Uncle Wallie.” She hugged her uncle, “We’re reading.”  
“So I see.”  
“So, this is where you lot are hiding.” George said, looking at Auburn and Cora.  
“Well, I certainly wasn’t going to go see if Calvin was holding up his end of the bargain.” Cora said. Auburn looked confused.  
“Bargain?”  
“He promised to keep Glen and Laila off of us for a while.” Cora explained.  
“Ah, I see.” Auburn said, Unable to say he wasn’t relieved.  
“Auburn, I’m sorry about Glen earlier.” Wallace said, “He’s under the mistaken impression that he’s a player.”  
“It’s alright. It’s nothing I haven’t dealt with before…although, normally, finding out I’m seeing someone is a deterrent, not a turn on…”  
“I don’t actually know if you remember me at all from your mother’s parties. I came with my wife, Sarah. She died around six years ago.”  
“So I was about…fifteen…” Auburn thought for a while, “You were the one that liked to bring food no matter how many times mother said you didn’t need to, weren’t you?”  
“That’d be me.” Wallace said, “I always liked to fiddle about in the kitchen.”  
“I remember, we talked about cooking. That was how I started getting into it.” Auburn said, standing up so he could properly converse with Wallace. “You stopped coming a year before…” He trailed off and Wallace looked troubled.  
“I…heard about the incident.” He said, George and Cora looked confused. “I’m sorry. I feel like I might have been able to help if I’d been there, being a Beta…”  
“It’s not your fault. Just…biology at work.” Auburn said with a small, somewhat forced smile. “I feel like I should have remembered you sooner but things got…crazy after that, I’m sorry.”  
“It’s alright.”  
“Wallace, for god sake what are you on about?” George demanded. Wallace glanced at Auburn, taking his cues from the young man.  
“He’s talking about my first heat.” Auburn said, “Everyone back home called it ‘the incident’. It happened at one of my mother’s parties. It…didn’t go well.”  
“That’s awful.” Cora said, looking surprised.  
“Like I said, just biology at work. I don’t hold any grudges.” Auburn said, that small smile still on his face, eyes slightly tinted red. “If anything, it was my fault, I kept the suppressants in my room…upstairs away from the party.”  
“Rut’s never an excuse for forcing someone.” Wallace said. “Don’t think otherwise.”  
“Uncle Wallie!” Calvin suddenly came storming over, “Tell your jerk of a son that-huh? Auburn, what’s wrong?” He walked quickly over to Auburn, gathering him into his arms, “What’d you say?” He asked accusingly, looking at his father.  
“Nothing for once.”  
“It’s fine, Cal.” Auburn said, snuggling up against Calvin, “We were just…discussing that incident I mentioned earlier.”  
“Your heat?” Calvin asked, Auburn nodded, clearly comforted by Calvin’s presence. “Hey, lunch is going to be ready soon, why don’t we go out into the sitting room for a bit? You can relax for a while.” He offered, “Come on.” He said, leading Auburn out of the library. Bo hopping up and following yet again, ball in his mouth.  
“Daddy?” Michelle asked, looking up at her father, “What was he talking about?”  
“I’ll explain later, sweetheart.” George said, looking thoughtful. “How bad was this incident?”  
“Police were called, a bunch of arrests were made. None of them stuck, though. The woman I heard it all from was a Beta at the party with her Alpha husband. She said she was the one that ended out comforting the poor kid once the suppressants kicked in as best as they were going to. She said the first time she’s ever wanted to outright slap someone was when Auburn’s mother had a fit at him for ruining the party, and the second was when the poor boy’s father said something along the lines of ‘why couldn’t you have just let one of them mark you’.”  
“Poor boy.” Cora said sadly.

.

“You alright?” Calvin asked, running his fingers through Auburn’s hair as the pair of them laid on a couch in the sitting room next to the dining room, Bo on the floor by the couch, now with a bone.  
“Yes, I am now…” Auburn said quietly, smiling peacefully, snuggled up on Calvin, relaxed and content looking.  
“I’m sorry they got into that. It wasn’t very fair.” Calvin apologized, “I’ll talk to them.”  
“No, it just happened to come up. It’s alright, really.” Auburn said, “Besides, they were bound to find out eventually.”  
“Alright, if you’re sure.”  
“I am. So how’s your morning been?”  
“Awful. Glen’s a fucking cheating bastard and I hate him.” Calvin complained angrily. “I finally got fed up with him and went to find Uncle Wallie and saw you with that forced smile on your face and your eyes turning color…which is still weird to me. You were radiating discomfort.”  
“Radiating it, huh?”  
“Positively so.” Calvin said. “How was the talk with my mom?”  
“It was…a talk.” Auburn said, “We discussed you, me, then your sister came in and was convinced I was going to steal her family.”  
“God damn James.” Calvin muttered. “How about we just spend some us time after lunch? I know it’ll be a lot like back home, but I need a breather or I’m going to murder my cousin.”  
“That sounds lovely.” Auburn said, “I missed you…”  
“I missed you too.” Calvin said, still wondering when and how he fell so hard, and hoping that it never changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love dogs. Just incase Cora's question of what Auburn doesn't like to do with her son sounds weird, it's from something I remembered my therapist saying from when he worked doing custody stuff. No one likes doing everything with their kids so if that was the kind of answer the parents gave, he knew to be suspicious, is how I believe he explained it. Next chapter Is going to be day two instead of the rest of day one of spring break, I think. I don't want this part to run too long and it's on its third chapter. Thank you to anyone who's given me feedback, it's always good to know what the readers are thinking.


	10. Ch. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a thing. Oh, god, I did a thing.

The next day rolled around with little to no incident. Auburn woke early in the morning to go run laps with Bo, surprised to find Sabine waiting for him.  
“Morning.” She said with a smile. Auburn smiled,  
“Good morning.” He said, Bo trotting over to her to say good morning, tail wagging, ball in mouth.  
“You know, someday he’s going to leave, and then you’ll be stuck with us again. You know, the people that feed you.” Sabine said, petting him on the head, Auburn snickered a bit. “Going for a run again?”  
“I had planned to, yes.” Auburn said.  
“Mind if I join you?”  
“Did Cal put you up to this?” Auburn asked. Since Calvin had found him the day before in the library, he’d been keeping a closer watch on the Omega.   
“No, not at all.” Sabine assured him. “I’m just trying to get into shape.”  
“Uh huh.” Auburn said with an eyebrow raise, clearly not quite believing her. “Well, let’s go then.”  
They headed out to the track, Sabine shooting the guards a look that promised nothing good if the monocular came back out, going unnoticed by Auburn, who was busy tossing Bo’s ball out towards the track.  
“Hey, um, sorry for whatever happened between you and my parents yesterday.” Sabine said as they got to the track and started stretching. “You looked kind of upset at lunch.”  
“Oh, it was nothing.” Auburn said. “Don’t worry about it.”  
“You’re just…so chill. How do you do it? How do you stay so zen?” Sabine asked, Auburn shrugged.  
“I’ve had a long time to perfect it. It didn’t come completely naturally for me.”   
“So, can I ask questions and talk during the running or do you like to kind of space out?”  
“Oh, um, usually I just listen to music, but we can talk.” Auburn said.  
“Ok. If I’m being annoying, just let me know, I’ll shut up.”  
“Alright.”  
Bo barked, running circles around them, ball momentarily forgotten as they ran the track. After a lap and a half or so, Sabine spoke up,  
“So, what’s it like where you’re from? You said you came from small money and I guess you live in the same area as my uncle if he went to your mom’s house parties.”   
“Oh, fairly uneventful.” Auburn said, “My mother lived for her parties, my father lived for keeping my mother content.”  
“Neither of them lived for having a kid?”  
“Nope.” Auburn said, as though it was the most natural response in the world. “I went to nice schools, wore nice clothes, smiled nicely for the guests. That was really about it.”  
“Wow, that sounds so boring.”  
“It kind of was after a while.” Auburn glanced at the younger girl, “What was it like growing up here?”  
“Oh, you know.” Sabine said, “Not all that many parties, though we were invited to a lot of them. My parents were never all that into the whole party scene, you know? We didn’t always live here, the move was only in the last few years.”  
“I’ve seen the house in the media, but I couldn’t place it at first.”  
“The look on your face was hilarious and it was really crappy of Calvin to not tell you what you were getting into.”  
“Yes, well, I can’t imagine it’s easy to build relationships on your own merit with ‘oh, by the way, I'm the Prime Minister’s son’ hanging over the whole thing.”   
“Yeah, I guess you’re right…can we slow down?”  
“Tired?”  
“Getting there.”  
“We only just started.”  
“Oh, god…”

.

Glen came outside, pulling a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket, stopping when he saw his sister standing there, arms crossed over her chest, looking pouty, watching the track in the distance.  
“What? He done already?”  
“No, just started. I’m telling daddy you’re smoking again.”  
“Bitch.”  
“Ape.”  
“So why aren’t you down there?” Glen asked, lighting up.  
“Sabine beat me to it. She’s running guard with the dog.”  
“Bummer for you.”  
“You’re wearing exercise clothes too.”  
“I might be.”  
“So you were really gonna pretend to like exercise just to get closer to him too?”  
“Only until I ‘pulled a muscle’.”  
“Really? That one again?”  
“Worked on my last trainer.” Glen blew a puff of smoke, “If Cal and Bean didn’t want him to have company, they shouldn’t have asked if he was going out again today.”  
“They probably asked to make sure he had a chaperone.”  
“Probably. Hey, man, I’ll give you a hundred dollars to borrow that monocular.” Glen said to the guard, who was fidgeting with it, but not using it. Sabine’s earlier glare still fresh in his mind and her wrath was not something he wished for himself.   
“Why are you interested in him? He’s a dude. You don’t like dudes.” Laila said, taking her brother’s cigarette and dropping it on the ground, stomping it out.  
“He’s got a hot body and a pretty face. I’m a sucker for that combination of traits in a person.” Glen said, looking through the monocular at the pair, who had stopped running, Sabine doubled over catching her breath and Auburn playing with Bo. “Stupid mutt…”  
“Say what you will, he’s probably got more of a chance than you do.”  
“Oh, you’re no better. Besides, you’re seventeen. Slow the fuck down, girl.”  
“Oh, that’s rich coming from you.”  
“Hey!” The duo looked up, finding their uncle leaning out a window, “Shut your damn traps, some of us are trying to sleep!”  
“Sorry, Uncle George!” Laila called up, putting on her best puppy dog eyes, her uncle was unimpressed, slamming the window closed.  
“You know that shit’s not going to work on him, why try it?” Glen asked, slightly quieter, Laila shrugged.  
“Just incase. What’s he doing now?”  
“Still playing with the mutt. Bean’s on the ground. I think she’s dead.”  
“Sounds like I should go see if she’s ok.” Laila said haughtily, jogging off towards the track.  
“Hey, wait up!” Glen called, tossing the monocular at the security guard and running after his sister.  
“No, wait!” The guard pleaded, knowing he and his partner would catch hell from Sabine if they let her cousins near the track.  
“What?” Glen asked as he and his sister paused.  
“Uh…” The guard looked to his partner, who had come to the same realization, for assistance.  
“If you wait long enough, he…might…start…dancing.” The guard said desperately.  
“Dancing?”  
“Like sexy dancing.” The guard said.  
“Right. We’re gonna go now.”  
“No, really! He did it yesterday! He only stopped when Miss Sabine joined him.”  
“Huh.” Glen glanced at his sister, who shrugged.  
“I think I heard he does strip tease.” The guard continued. “Like for a living.”  
Glen burst out laughing.  
“Pencil Dick’s dating a bump-and-grinder?! That’s awesome!”  
“Shut up, you little sod!” George yelled out the window again. Laila snickered.

.

“I’m sorry, I’m just…really not in shape.” Sabine said, sitting up from her prone position on the ground.  
“That’s alright. Running isn’t for everyone.” Auburn said, sitting down by her.  
“Oh, you don’t need to cut your workout short because of me.” Sabine insisted. “Go ahead and finish. I’ll keep the dog busy so he doesn’t bug you.”  
“You sure? I don’t want you to feel like you need to stay…for whatever reason.” Auburn said, Sabine waved her hand a bit.  
“It’s fine. I’m up and about now, may as well roll with it.”  
“Well, alright.” Auburn said, standing up to continue his run.

.

“He doesn’t look to be shaking his money maker.” Glen said irritably.  
“H-He did it after his run yesterday.” The guard assured him.   
“He’d better again today.” Glen said.  
“Dear god, he’d better…” One of the guards muttered to himself.

.

Auburn finished his run after a few more laps, stopping to check on Sabine and Bo.  
“How’s it going?” He asked. Sabine looked away from rubbing Bo’s belly.  
“Good. All done?” Sabine asked, sounding hopeful.  
“Oh, um, I was going to do a few routines quick.” Auburn said, twiddling his fingers a bit.  
“Oh. Ok.” Sabine said, getting comfortable and watching for a moment before something dawned on her, “You probably don’t want your boyfriend’s little sister watching then?”  
“Um…no, not especially.” Auburn said, “You don’t have to leave or anything, just…don’t watch.”  
“Weird for a stripper to be modest like this.”  
“People seem to have this mistaken impression that we’re far from modest in every aspect of our lives. Quite frankly, I really only want an audience when I’m getting paid for it.” Auburn said simply. Sabine shrugged.  
“That’s fair. Ok, I’ll just go. I need another shower anyway.” Sabine said, standing up, grabbing her phone and the water bottle she’d brought down with her, heading back to the house. “Have fun!” She called.  
“Always.” Auburn assured her as he put his earphones on. As he swiped through his music, Sabine quickly called Calvin.  
“Hey, he booted me. You’re up. Get out of bed.”  
“Quick, hide!” Glen hissed, “Bean’s coming!”   
The guard caught his monocular again as Glen tossed it to him, watching the two siblings running for the hills as their cousin approached. She stopped by the door, looked down at the cigarette squashed on the ground, gave the guards a disappointed look and headed inside. Glen and Laila coming out of hiding a moment later. Glen grabbed the monocular again.  
“That ass better start grinding now or I’m going down there.” He hissed, the guard swallowing audibly.

.

Auburn found some music, then started moving. Bo rolling around with his ball, for the moment ignoring his new friend in favor of the fragrant lawn ad damp tennis ball.

.

“Holy shit.” Glen said after a minute of watching.  
“I told you.” The guard said, sounding all too relieved. Laila grabbed the monocular from her brother.  
“Lemme see!” She hissed, looking through it. “Damn, he’s hot.”  
“Hey, give it back.” Glen demanded, snatching it back from her, watching Auburn dance. “Bet he makes a fortune.”

.

Auburn stopped after the first song, looking around the immediate area, confused. He felt like he was being watched but he couldn’t see anyone nearby. Bo noticed he’d stopped and stood up, grabbing his ball and bringing it over to Auburn, who smiled and took it.

.

“Stupid mutt…” Glen muttered as he watched Auburn throw the ball for Bo, “Man, I’m going down there.” He said, shoving the monocular at the guard, who fumbled with it.  
“No, you’re not.” Calvin said as he exited the house. “Back off him.”  
“Or you’ll do what?” Glen goaded, Calvin’s eyes narrowed and he leaned in close to Glen.  
“Absolutely nothing pleasant.” Was all he said before walking off towards the track.  
“Well, that was the least threatening threat I think I’ve ever heard.” Laila said.  
“Nah, tone of voice gave it a little oomph.” Glen said, hands on hips, “Not much, but some.”  
“Enough to get the point across?” Laila glanced at her brother, who was grinning, “Guess not.”

.

Auburn paused mid-throw when he saw Calvin coming.  
“Ok, what’s going on?” He asked.  
“Huh?” Calvin asked, looking confused.  
“First Sabine, now you. What’s going on that I can’t take a jog by myself?”  
“Nothing. I just woke up early and decided to come keep you company.”  
“Hmm…” Auburn didn’t seem to believe him completely, but at the same time, knew he couldn’t prove otherwise.  
“So, shall we?” Calvin asked, gesturing to the track, hoping pretending he didn’t know the run was over would sell his point. Auburn, whose face gave away nothing, tilted his head a bit.  
“Sorry, the run’s over.”  
“Oh? Well, let’s head back in then. We can watch tv while we wait for breakfast.”  
“Actually, I was going to do a dance routine or two, just to keep myself limber.”  
“Awesome.” Calvin said, taking a seat on the grass, Bo walking over to him in hopes of getting attention. “Don’t let me stop you.”  
“Funny man.” Auburn said, hands on hips.  
“Who said it was a joke?” Calvin smirked, Auburn smiled, amused.  
“Why are you two acting so weird?” He asked, “Tell me, and I’ll dance for you.”  
“I don’t know what you mean.”  
“Yes, you do.” Auburn said, “Bo woke Sabine yesterday, it wasn’t her usual time to be up, and suddenly, today, she’s awake and at the door before I am, and you have never woken up early any of the times I’ve been over at your place. You’re barely crawling out of bed by the time I get back from my morning run.”  
“Can’t we just be choosing right now to get better about our bodies?”  
“Be honest with me, Cal.”  
“Ok, fine.” Calvin finally cracked, “Sabine and I were worried Glen or Laila might wake up early enough to notice you out here and come try to make a move on you.”  
“Seriously?” Auburn put his hands on his hips, “You two think I’m not used to people trying to get in my pants? I can handle myself just fine.”  
“Fair enough. Now how about that dance?”   
“Oh my-really?”  
“Yup.”

.

“Well, at least he’s dancing again. Pencil Dick takes away from it, but mm, dat ass.” Glen said with a smirk, looking through the monocular. Laila was sitting on the front steps, on her phone.  
“You know, if he’s a stripper, he’s probably keen to all your usual tricks. You know, people have probably tried to get into his thong before.”  
“Is that a challenge I hear?” Glen asked.  
“No, Calvin’s gonna kick the shit out of you.”  
“Pencil Dick ain’t got shit.”  
“If you say so…”

.

“So, what are you kids doing with the day?” George asked.  
“Probably going to break more high scores in the game room.” Glen said with a haughty grin, Laila looked away from her crepes.  
“You didn’t break any high scores yesterday. The only time you won was when Calvin came in and you started cheating.”  
“Wanna rematch, Pencil Dick?”   
“Not on your life.”  
“Pussy.”  
“Cheater.”  
“Dad, he just insulted your son. You’re not going to do anything about it?”   
“Nope. Apron strings are cut, boy. Fight your own battles.”  
“Calvin, stop feeding the dog.” Cora scolded, finally catching her son in the act.  
“Yes, mom.” Calvin said. “Can he have the piece of bacon he has his mouth around right now or do I have to eat it?”  
“…Let him have that then stop. You’ll give the dog a hear attack.”  
“Dogs don’t get heart attacks.”   
“Laila, stop talking.” George said. “How about you two?” He looked at Sabine and Auburn, who had been quiet up until now.”  
“Well, I was thinking of going out for the day.” Sabine said, “I was actually going to ask Auburn if he wanted to go with.”  
“Sure.” Auburn said with a shrug. “I wouldn’t mind exploring the city a bit.”  
“Hey he’s my boyfriend, why am I not invited?” Calvin asked.  
“Because I only get to hang with him for the remainder of spring break and you get him year round.”  
“Can I come?” Laila asked, Sabine was silent for a long moment, then she just shook her head. “Spoil sport…”  
“Sir,” Ellane came in, walking over to George, “Your guests called, they’ll be arriving in an hour.”  
“Guests? Really, George?” Cora said, clearly not pleased they were having more company.  
“They’ll be in and out within the day, Cora, don’t worry.”  
“They better be.”  
“Can I please come too?” Calvin asked his sister, who was interrupted by her father before she could respond.  
“Not you, kiddo. I need you here.”  
“Really?” Calvin looked shocked.  
“Yup. Those guests will require your attention.”  
“If you’re bringing in girls in hopes of getting me to pick one of them…”  
“Does that really sound like something I’d try?”  
“Yes. It does.” Calvin said.  
“Damn.” George said, “Didn’t think my ideas had gotten that terrible.”  
“You’re talking like you were, at one point, a genius.” Calvin said.  
“He never has been.” Wallace said, George shot him a look.   
“You’re having eggs today?” Calvin asked, looking at Auburn’s plate.  
“Well, someone criticized my meal choices yesterday, so I thought I’d switch things up.”  
“I wasn’t judging, I was making an observation.”  
“Darling, you were judging.” Cora said. “Auburn, eat whatever you please. The last person to judge anyone about their food choices is someone living off of frozen meals and take out.”  
“Thank you, ma’am.” Auburn said.  
“Damn, mom.”  
“Calvin, language.”  
“Yes, mom.”  
“Don’t you dare give that bacon to the dog!”

.

“Excuse me.” Sabine and Auburn looked back behind them as they left the house, Ellane was hurrying after them. “Um, is it alright if I accompany you into town?”  
“Daddy want you to?” Sabine asked flatly.  
“Er, yes. He wants you back by lunch and thought a chaperone might make that easier.”  
“Of course he did.” Sabine sighed, “Alright, sure.”   
“Great.” Ellane said with a smile as she followed them to a rose pink car parked out front, Sabine fishing keys out of her purse.  
“Auburn.” Calvin said, coming outside. Auburn turned and walked back to him, “She probably wants to introduce her to some of her friends. If it gets to be too much, just shoot me an SOS and I’ll come find you.”  
“Thanks.” Auburn said, kissing Calvin quickly before hurrying back to the car. Calvin waved as they drove off.

…

Calvin sat in his room watching videos on his phone, bored but not enough so to go seek out his cousins. It had been a while since his sister had commandeered his boyfriend and he was kind of hoping a rescue text would pop up soon.   
“Maybe I’ll go be Bo’s friend for a while…” Calvin finally muttered, pocketing his phone and standing up. He made his way to the door, pausing when someone knocked on it.  
“I know you’re in there. Father wants you.” James said, Calvin opened the door.  
“Keep feeding Michelle bullcrap about Auburn and I will tell her you accidentally dropped her down the front steps when she was a toddler.” Calvin said, Jame’s eyes widened.  
“It was an accident, you wouldn’t. She’d never forgive me, you know how she is!”  
“Open your bigoted mouth again and find out.” Calvin said, pushing past his brother to go find his father, leaving a shocked James staring at his feet in his wake.  
“He’s in his office.” James muttered.

.

“Sup, dad?” Calvin asked as he walked into his father’s office.  
“Have a seat, kiddo. Serious chat time.” George said, he was seated at his desk, several folders and a laptop in front of him.  
“What’d I do?”  
“Brought an ecdysiast into the fold. An unknown Omega one.”  
“Really, dad?” Calvin asked, looking irritated.  
“I wanted to talk to you before I had Ellane bring Mr. DuPrea back here.” George leaned forward in his chair, “I want him either on a plane back home by tomorrow, or I want to start briefing people about his heat tomorrow, since I believe it’s coming any day now, correct?”  
“Yeah-wait, how’d you know that? Did Auburn tell you?” Calvin watched his father for a reaction, he’d been planning on telling his father, but it had slipped his mind. Then it dawned on him, “You were watching us.”  
“Not me, but I had people.”  
“You hired people to tail me over a picture?!”  
“No, kiddo, I hired people to tail you months ago when your spending habits changed. You’re a creature of habit, Calvin. When you suddenly stop ordering from the Thai place that is apparently known for its highly attractive delivery drivers, or going to the burger joint that you usually stopped at at least twice a week, all in favor of fresh fruits and veggies, nicer restaurants, cleaning supplies and the occasional…more expensive purchase, eyebrows get raised. You know the bank called me to make sure there was no credit card theft going on?” Calvin was looking at his lap, “That was when I hired some people to follow you around.”  
“…Why not just call me, talk to me?”  
“Would you have been honest? Would you have mentioned Mr. DuPrea? Or would you have just brushed it of, or ignored my calls?”  
“Good point.” Calvin said, keeping his anger in check, “Can you blame me? The last time I brought someone here, you ruined the whole thing.”  
“And it’s a good thing I did, she’d have had you for every cent we had.”  
“The money didn’t matter, dad, I was-!” He stopped and looked at the door as he heard it open and close behind him. James walked over to his father, handing him something.  
“It was under his pillow.” James muttered to his father, Calvin’s eyes widened.  
“You were searching my room? What is wrong with you?!”   
“So, is this the one you showed me for Lily, or did you buy a new one?” George asked, holding up a small, black velvet covered box.  
“Give it back!” Calvin grabbed for the box, but came up short as his father pulled back.  
“You’re not thinking clearly, Calvin.” George said, pocketing the box. “You’ve only known him for, what? Six months? Seven?”  
“Nine.” Calvin corrected, glaring angrily, “It’s been nine months since we started dating. Ten next week.”  
“That’s not nearly enough time for you to know he’s worth this box and what’s inside it.”  
“I knew the second I laid eyes on him what he was worth.”  
“You got caught up by a pretty face. One far from inexperienced in the art of seduction.”  
“You’re making him sound like some petty corner slut. He’s not.”  
“I know. Word has it he’s never even had sex.”   
“How in the world do you know that?” Calvin asked, concerned his father may have actually demanded the information from Auburn himself.   
“I talked to your mother. She said he mentioned being unwilling to sleep with you.”  
“Is that how he worded it, how mom worded, or how you’re wording it?” Calvin asked.  
“That’s the reality of things, isn’t it? An Omega that doesn’t want to have sex, a devoted significant other that refuses to stay the night unless he has to, resists the idea of moving in, and yet claims you’re his world? Seems odd to me.”  
“He’s still got a lease on his apartment, why waste money on someplace you’re not even living in when you’re barely getting by as it is? And he doesn’t want to burden me with running him around because a car is beyond his means. You know he gets irritated when I pay for things for him? He doesn’t like being spoiled. He wants to be his own person.”  
“Yes, apparently, that’s something he mentioned to your mother, too. Not liking you paying for things, that is.” George tapped one of the folders with his finger, “The people I hired, do you know what they did?”  
“Sifted through our trash and mail, and planted bugs around our apartments?”  
“Funny. They went around to talk to people that know him. His co-workers were all very tight-lipped. Closed ranks once they figured out what was going on.”  
“So?”  
“His parents weren’t as ready to defend him.”  
“His parents are horrible people that got pregnant by accident and kept him because it got them attention.”  
“That’s not what they said. Said he was a troubled child. They said he did horribly in school, got a teacher fired, and they had to call in every favor imaginable to get him into the university he wanted. The admission committee’s still not sure they made the right choice.”  
“I don’t care if he got straight A’s or straight F’s, barely made it into university or had to beat various colleges off with a goddam stick. His education doesn’t define him.”  
“If I just let you do this, I’ll be allowing a down and out stripper that barely made it through school and barely made it into college to take advantage of my son. On top of all that, an Omega.”  
“I don’t care!” Calvin yelled, standing up quickly and slamming his hands down on his father’s desk. “If you keep this up, yeah, he’ll leave, he’ll go home on the next available flight…right next to me. In first class because fuck economy, we’re going all out, I don’t care how pissed he gets at me.”  
“Calvin, don’t be unreasonable.” George said, “You can’t make it without us and, if you walk out of here, that’s exactly what you’ll have to do.”  
“Really? You’re really threatening to cut me off?”  
“How long do you think he’ll want you around when he’s working to feed and house two people?”  
“I wouldn’t make him do that. I’d get a job somewhere.”  
“Where? You couldn’t so much as wait tables properly.”  
“I’ll learn then! I’ll figure something out!”  
“Calvin-“ George was interrupted by the door slamming open and Cora storming in.  
“George Carson, if you cost me my son, I swear it will be the last thing you do in this marriage!” She all but screamed. George, James and Calvin all stared wide eyed.  
“Cora…”

…

“So, you’re dating Sabine’s brother?” A girl of about Sabine’s age asked, seated across from Auburn at a table out in front of a cafe in town.  
“Yes.”  
“I didn’t think that stiff jerk would ever land anybody, let alone a super hottie like you.”  
“Oh, no, not James.” Sabine corrected, “He’s dating Calvin. They’re here to run the relationship by my parents.”  
“How’s that going for them?” A young man asked, sipping his drink.  
“I think well so far. Sabine and Bo seem to like me well enough, Mrs. Price seems to have at least decided to be kind to me…I honestly don’t know about Michelle, James and Mr. Carson, though…”  
“Daddy’ll come around.” Sabine assured him. “Even if he doesn’t, you’ve still got my support.”  
“You two could have a baby.” Another girl suggested, Auburn fumbled his drink and almost spilled it everywhere. “What? You’re an Omega, right? If you get pregnant, he’ll have to accept you.”  
“Cassie, that’s rude!” The first girl snapped, “You don’t just say stuff like that!”  
“Missy’s right, Cas.” The young man said, “Not cool.”  
“Thank you, Cory.”  
“It was just a thought.”  
“W-We haven’t…done it…yet.” Auburn muttered, a little pink in the cheeks.  
“Really? The better part of a year together and you haven’t done the deed?” Cory asked, surprised.  
“Just because you’re dating doesn’t mean you have to have sex.” Sabine said, trying to come to her new friend’s defense.  
“I thought Omegas were ok with having sex. Why so nervous?”  
“Cassie!” Sabine snapped.  
“Everyone’s different.” Auburn said, still blushing, “Some Omegas embrace stereotypes, sleep around, use their bodies to get everywhere they want to go in life, but…I just never thought like that. I wanted to earn my way, through hard work, and my own wits. I wanted to save sex, for whenever it was I managed to find love.” He looked down at his lap, “It’s an old fashioned way of thinking, but it’s…it’s just how I thought about it.”  
“So, do you love Calvin?” Cassie asked. Auburn nodded.  
“Yes, of course I do.”  
“Then what’s the hold up?” She continued, Auburn looked confused.  
“The…”  
“You found love, now let loose a bit.” Cassie said, Cory gave her a look.  
“Cas, stop. Just cos you like sleeping around-“  
“I don’t like sleeping around!”  
“I’m nervous.”   
“Huh?” They all looked at Auburn, who was fidgeting and blushing furiously.  
“I said I’m nervous. I’ve had a few…well…not everyone took no for an answer, and it’s left me a bit…gun shy.” Auburn explained, Cassie looked horrified.  
“Oh, I’m so sorry, I didn’t think…” She started, Auburn shook his head a bit.  
“It’s alright.” He said with a small smile. “No harm done.”  
“You know Cal would never…” Sabine said, Auburn nodded quickly.  
“I know. All he’s done so far is take no for an answer.” He said, “I just…”  
“Look,” Cassie said, leaning forward, “You do you at whatever pace you want. My pace might be a bit quick-“  
“A bit?” Cory muttered with a flat look on his face. Cassie kicked him under the table.  
“But that doesn’t mean yours has to be. I shouldn’t have pushed, I’m sorry.” She finished.  
“It’s fine, really.” Auburn said, taking a sip of his drink.  
“So, what do you do for a living?” Missy asked, confused when the only response was Auburn choking on his drink. Ellane watched from a nearby table, listening to every word, and truly feeling for Auburn, even if she couldn’t relate to all his problems. She jumped when her phone rang.   
“Hello? Mr. Carson……Now?…Yes, sir.” She hung up, looking over at Auburn and Sabine, sighing, it was time for the poor boy to face the wolves, and she was to bring him to their den.

…

Calvin sat at his father’s desk, listening to the unfamiliar sound of his parents arguing. His mother had, apparently, been listening on the other side of the door throughout the whole conversation and had panicked, not wanting to risk any of her children shutting her out of their lives completely. His father still seemed to be holding firm, while trying to calm his mother.  
“I hope you’re happy.” James murmured, glaring at Calvin, who only looked at his lap.  
“What’s going on in here?” Calvin’s gaze shot up to the door when Ellane spoke.  
“Auburn…” He stood up, walking quickly over to his boyfriend, who stood next to Ellane, looking just as shocked as she did.  
“Cal, what’s-”  
“Get packed, when this is done. We’re leaving.” Calvin said. “Just…” He looked Auburn in the eyes, the faintest hint of red was starting to form there, “If I…if I leave my family, if I only have whatever’s in my pockets, if I have to move out of my condo, and into some crappy little apartment, and work bussing tables or doing dishes or working registers, if I was…” Calvin didn’t notice, but his parents had quieted down, watching the conversation. “If I was just…a normal guy with no money, or name, or anything…would you still want me? Would you stay with me?”  
“Of course.” The response was immediate, with no hint of second guessing. “Honestly, It would…be a bit of a weight off my shoulders.”  
“Really?” Calvin asked, Auburn nodded.  
“I’ve been…terrified of not being good enough since we got here.” He admitted. “I’ll stay no matter who you are, Cal, whether it’s somebody, anybody, or nobody. As long as you’ll have me, I’ll stay with you.” Calvin hugged him, and he hugged back.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
“Let’s go home.” Calvin said, “Let’s just…go back home and…forget all this.”  
“Will that be alright?” Auburn looked at Calvin, concerned.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Your family. Your parents.”  
“You said it didn’t matter.” Calvin said, taking a step back.  
“It doesn’t matter who they are, but…Calvin, your family loves you.” Auburn said, “I’ve…never been loved. My family has never cared about me, not once. It’s something I had longed for for a good portion of my life. If I’m the reason you lose that, I will never forgive myself.”  
“Auburn,” Calvin cupped Auburn’s face in his hands, looking him in the eyes, “If they can’t love you too, I don’t want them.” Auburn’s eyes widened, then he hugged Calvin tightly.  
“I can’t…be the reason you lose them.” He insisted, voice cracking, eyes tearing up a bit, “I can’t…”  
“You won’t be.” Cora said, hurrying over to the two young men, resting a hand on Auburn’s arm.  
“He’ll still have his family.” She assured him, “I will never abandon my babies. Never.”  
“Mom…”  
“Image has been important to me for a long time now. How the family looks, how the public sees us, but…if it comes down to my image or my children, my children will win every time. Damn the press if it means I can make my son happy.”  
“Way to make me the bad guy.” George said, Cora glared at him.   
“You didn’t need my help.”  
“Well, if you two are going to go, then go.” George said, then he reached into his pocket, Calvin’s eyes widened, “But things like these are expensive and you’re probably not going to have the money to buy another one for a while if I do cut you off.”   
“What’s that?” Auburn asked as George walked over, holding the box out to Calvin.  
“I had all these reports and pictures and recordings ready and damn you, you ruined the whole damn thing.”  
“What’s he talking about?” Auburn asked, wiping his eyes, “Calvin? What’s going on?”  
“He caught on to the fact that I was dating and hired someone to follow us around.”  
“That he did, young man.”  
“That voice…” Calvin and Auburn turned quickly towards the hall, where four men stood, three of which looked vaguely familiar, but the fourth… “Sal?! You?!”  
“That’s right, kid.” Sal said, looking a little guilty. “You got my support, though.”  
“Your support?” Auburn asked. Sal smiled.  
“While these jackasses were up front, sipping champagne and laughing at my economy seating, I got to get to know you. I saw a pair of people in love. I got a unique perspective for the case. One we don’t normally have.”  
“You took a chance, you idiot.” One of Sal’s business partners said.  
“Paid off more than anything else we did.” Sal said. “Young man,” He looked at Calvin, “Life’s short. You take that box from your father, and you do what you’ve been wanting to for so long now.”  
“Calvin?” Auburn asked, still confused on a few points.   
“It’s…it’s not a good time…” Calvin said.  
“It’s not necessarily a bad time either.” Sal pointed out.  
“I…” Calvin glanced at the box, then at Auburn, then around the room. “Not yet…Not now.”  
“Calvin, is that…” Auburn stopped when Calvin grabbed the box and pocketed it quick.  
“It’s nothing.” He looked around again, “I want the time to be right, I want…I want everyone to be happy about this…”  
“Calvin…” Cora started, but she stopped, “You’re right. This isn’t something to be pushed.” She looked at Sal, “I’ll show you gentlemen out.”   
“Good luck, kid.” Sal said, extending a hand. Calvin looked at him for a moment, before shaking his hand.  
“You too, old man.” He said with a small smile.  
“So long, darling.” Sal said to Auburn, who smiled, before he walked away after Cora and his companions. Auburn looked at Calvin, a serious look on his face.  
“We need to talk.”  
“We do?”  
“We do.”  
“He’s leaving you.” James said suddenly, “He thinks you’ll be cut off and he doesn’t want someone poor hanging around.”  
“I’m not leaving him.” Auburn said firmly. “It’s just…something one of Sabine’s friends said….I need to…”  
“Excuse us.” Calvin said, leading Auburn out of the room.

.

Calvin closed the door to his room, then turned to Auburn, who was sitting on the bed.  
“Before you say anything, I have a question.”  
“Alright.”  
“Did you really get a teacher fired?” Calvin asked, raising an eyebrow at the look of shock on Auburn’s face.  
“How did you…”  
“Sal’s group found out from your parents.”  
“The teacher…resigned because rumors that we were sleeping together had flared up. His wife gave him an ultimatum.”  
“Where would…”  
“The rumors started because he gave me the grade I actually earned.”  
“What?”  
“People think…Omegas are stupid…that we can’t make anything of ourselves without cheating…but he believed differently. When I earned a high score on something, he gave it to me. Everyone assumed he’d had some…ulterior motive for it and the rumor mill started turning. Everyone else gave me horrid scores either because I turned them down or they didn’t want to be caught up in a scandal like he was.”  
“Wow. The professors at school now, they don’t…”  
“They’re quite professional. Even if they weren’t, what good would me complaining about it do? I’m literally the first Omega to be allowed into the school. Everyone would just think I’m trying to make waves or get back at them for not having sex with me or something equally ridiculous.”  
“Well, it just…huh…” Calvin thought for a moment, but was unable to come up with a response to that. “What were you going to say?”  
“I was going to say…” Auburn hesitated, then took a deep breath, “I’m tired of being scared to have sex.”  
“Am I scaring you?” Calvin asked, looking horrified by the prospect, Auburn quickly shook his head.  
“No! No, not at all, I’m just…not everyone’s been as understanding as you and it left a…bad taste in my mouth about sex.” He stood up, walking over to Calvin and taking his hand, “I’m sick of it…I don’t want to keep backing out because I’m afraid of people that shouldn’t matter anymore.”  
“You take as long as you need. I will never rush something like this.” Calvin said, reaching up with the hand that wasn’t in Auburn’s grasp and burying it in his hair. “I’ll wait years if you would rather hold off.”  
“Really?”  
“In all honesty, I might jerk off a good amount but I will wait to have sex with you.”  
“I just…”  
“Auburn.” Calvin said firmly, “We can wait.”  
“I just…I…alright.” Auburn said,s till bothered but knowing he wouldn’t be able to move Calvin on the issue. “So, what’s in the box?”  
“What box?”   
“The one you took from your father.”  
“Like I said, it’s nothing.”  
“Really?” Auburn looked skeptical. “All that fuss and there’s nothing in the box?”  
“Yup.” Calvin reached into his back pocket and pulled the box out, opening it.  
“It’s empty.” Auburn said, “Is that why you made such a big deal out of not opening it?”  
“No, I still have the contents of the box with me. I just didn’t want a huge audience.” Calvin said, “I figured my dad or my brother might pull something funny, so I took the contents out of the box and left the box where they’d more than likely look for it. That way, if they confiscated it, they’d only have the box…not this.” He reached into a different pocket, pulling out a simple gold ring, a small green stone adorning it. It was far from flashy or pricy looking, but the look on Auburn’s face made it seem like a million dollar purchase.  
“Cal, are you…”  
“I dunno. Am I?” Calvin asked, holding up the ring.  
“You…” Auburn hesitated, “Should you? Is it alright if you do?”  
“I personally don’t give a rat’s ass if it’s ‘alright’. Do you want this?”  
“I…” Auburn turned away, covering his face as he did so, Calvin’s face falling.  
“You don’t?”  
“I just…don’t want to be crying when I say that I do.” Auburn said honestly, finally turning back around after a few long moments. “Yes, I want it.” He said with a slowly growing smile. Calvin grinned, holding out his hand.  
“Gimme your hand.”  
“This is probably the least romantic proposal ever, you realize this, don’t you?” Auburn said, resting his hand on Calvin’s.  
“Yup.” Calvin said, “Wanna know why I didn’t get you a diamond?”  
“Why?” Auburn asked, watching Calvin put the ring on him.  
“Because when you’re happy, really, really happy, your eyes get this greenish tint to them. So I figured that I’d get a ring that’s the same color as happiness.”  
“That is shockingly romantic.”  
“Sweet, it fits. Lana was right.”  
“You asked Lana my ring size?” Auburn looked confused, then a look of realization came over his face, “That’s why she was suddenly bringing jewelry to work. Wow, she played that well.”  
“I’ll have to thank her again somehow.” Calvin said, watching Auburn examine the ring.  
“The color of happiness, huh?” He hugged Calvin, “I love it.”  
“Good, it’s the only one you’re getting.” Calvin joked, hugging back. “You’re mine now.”  
“Yes, I am.”  
“For good.”  
“Mhm.”  
“No regrets?”  
“Not a one.”  
“Awesome.”  
“Indeed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That sure was a thing I did there.


	11. Ch. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, guys. Life has kind of been happening at weird paces, and I've been working on a project with my fiance that's been taking up a lot of time. Finally took a step back from it, and our new dog, to work on this for a while. The next chapter's in the works, I'm on a roll with this. Hopefully you still enjoy it.

About ten minutes later, the gong was sounded, signaling lunch was being served. Everyone gathered around the table, Michelle joining everyone with Bo.  
“Michelle, did you lock the dog in your room with you?” Cora asked, the little girl looked at the tabletop.  
“James asked me to.” She confessed.  
“I didn’t want him around while father was talking to Calvin and Mr. DuPrea.” James explained.  
“I suppose that’s fair.” Cora said thoughtfully. “Where are those boys?” She muttered, noticing Calvin and Auburn weren’t in attendance.  
“Wonder if they’re doing it.”  
“Laila, I said it at breakfast, I’ll say it again now, stop talking.” George said.  
“Doing what?” Michelle asked.  
“Nothing, baby.” Cora said, patting her daughter on the head.  
“I’ll go find them. I owe the boys an actual apology.” George said, standing up.  
“One of us could go, Mr. Carson, you don’t need to…” George raised a hand to silence the maid.  
“It’s fine, I’m not going to fall over dead going up a staircase or two.” He said, walking out of the room. “You all start eating. No point in waiting around.”

.

George stopped by Calvin’s bedroom door, raising a hand to knock, pausing when he heard an excited young woman talking.  
“Oh my god, show it to me again!”  
“Jesus, Lana, it’s going to look the same as it did last time.”  
“Do it anyway!”  
“Alright, alright.”  
“Oh my god! Anna, come here, look at this!” George raised an eyebrow as a loud gasp was heard, then another woman spoke up.  
“Is that what I think it is?!”  
“Probably.” Auburn said.  
“If you think it’s an engagement ring, then, yes. It is.” Calvin said, George’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.  
“Oh my god, Auburn! Congratulations!” The second woman, Anna, squealed. “Everyone’s gonna freak when they find out!”  
“Well, maybe not Aiden.” Lana said  
“Oh, definitely not Aiden but don’t ruin this.” Anna said.  
“Is this my special moment or yours?” Auburn teased.  
“Oh, yours without a doubt, hon.” Anna said.  
“Mhm. I’m so happy for you.” Lana said excitedly. “You’re gonna have the best engagement party ever when you get back.”  
“Will there be strippers?”  
“Of course not, what are we, savages?”  
The group of four laughed, snapping George out of his shocked state. He slammed the door open, making both young men jump and Auburn drop his phone.  
“Calvin William Price, what did you do?!” He demanded. The two sat in silence for a moment, then Auburn’s brow furrowed and he looked at Calvin.  
“Your middle name’s William?”  
“Yeah. So?”  
“Nothing. It’s a nice name.”  
“Calvin!”  
“What’s your middle name?”  
“Wolfgang.”  
“Seriously?”  
“Yes.”  
“CALVIN!”  
“Oh my god, WHAT?!”

.

What is taking those three so long?” Cora wondered aloud, a slight ring of annoyance to her tone.  
“Maybe they were doing it.”  
“Laila, as my husband has said before, stop talking.” Cora said, then she stood up, “I’ll go see what’s going on.”  
She got a short ways towards the door before the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps made her pause.  
“What thee-“ Wallace started, only to be interrupted by George bursting into the room.  
“That little moron did it!” He cried, a mix of joy and mild irritation on his face. Laila clapped once.  
“I knew it!”  
“Laila, shut up! Tilly! bring out some champagne!” George exclaimed, pointing first to his niece, then to a servant standing nearby.  
“George, did what?” Cora asked, confused, as Laia deflated and the servant rushed out of the room.  
“Yeah, daddy, what’s going on?” Sabine asked.  
“It wouldn’t be right for me to tell you.” George said as he sat back down. “I’ll let them.”  
“Oh.” Cora muttered as she too took her seat again, a look of realization on her face. “Oh, my.”  
“What? What’s going on?” Sabine demanded.  
“Yeah, the hell?” Glen asked, only to receive a look from his father that silenced him for the time being. A moment later, Calvin and Auburn entered the room, Calvin holding Auburn’s hand while grinning broadly. Auburn looking a little nervous, but still happy.  
“Cal, what’s going on?” Sabine asked, “Daddy won’t tell us.”  
“Good, I wanted to.” Calvin said, “Auburn and I, um, we have an announcement.”  
“Oh, god,” James moaned, “He’s pregnant, isn’t he?”  
“No, you bastard, he’s not pregnant!” Calvin snapped, his mother allowing his language to slide in favor of finding out what he had to say faster, wanting her theory either confirmed or dispelled in as timely a manner as possible. “We’re engaged!” Calvin snapped at his brother, raising the hand he was holding to show off the ring on it, “We’re getting married.” He added, calmer now. The room was silent for a long moment and the pair started to worry that the news was not well received.  
“Ah, Tilly, good.” George piped up as the servant returned with a bottle of champagne. “Glasses for everyone but Laila and Michelle.”  
“Yes, sir.” Tilly said as she worked on opening the bottle while another servant wheeled in some champagne flutes.  
“Huh?!” Laila looked offended.  
“No drinking in my house until you’re at least eighteen years of age.” George said, though whether that was an actual rule or something to spite his niece was a tad unclear. Laila pouted and Glen grinned broadly at his sister’s expense. Glasses were filled and passed out, a toast was made, despite the sour look on James’ face the entire time.  
“Congrats, Cal.” Wallace said. “Thanks, Uncle Wallie.” Calvin said with a grin still plastered on his face, while Sabine gushed over the ring.  
“I thought you wanted to wait until everyone was happy with the union before popping the question.” George said as he sipped his champagne, Calvin faltered a bit.  
“Well, I just…a moment came up where it kinda just…felt right. I couldn’t let it pass me by, so, well, I went for it.” He admitted, somewhat quietly.  
“It’s fine, Calvin. Really.” Cora reassured him, smiling lightly. “These kinds of things, they’re not meant to happen on a schedule. They happen when it feels right.”  
“Thanks, mom.” Calvin said, clearly relieved that they’d been received well. “Honestly, I was worried that you all would be upset about it.”  
“Oh, I don’t think you got away completely scot-free.” Glen said, looking at James, who still looked less than pleased.  
“Honestly, I don’t care what he thinks. I haven’t for years now.” Calvin said easily. “Although, if you have something to say, get it out of the way now.” He challenged, James remained silent. “Good. Now, can we eat? I’m starving.”  
“Yes, of course.” George said, then he looked at Tilly, “Bring out the food, dear girl.”

.

After lunch, Calvin and Auburn broke off from the group, going outside to sit on the veranda, Bo following with a toy in his mouth. Once they were settled, Calvin breathed a sigh of relief he’d been saving.  
“Man, am I glad that went over well.” He said, leaning back in his chair. Auburn smiled.  
“Me too. Though, I doubt your brother actually has nothing to say on the matter.”  
“He’ll probably corner one of us later and vent angrily about how wrong this is.” Calvin said with a small wave of his hand, his brother’s tantrums about his life choices being something he’d grown used to long ago. “Just ignore him. No need to let him spoil the moment for us.”  
“Alright…honestly, I’m a little worried about how quiet Michelle was.” Auburn confessed, “I know she’s not fond of me, even if it is for whatever ridiculous reasons your brother told her.”  
“Yeah, James is really fond of Michelle. he’s a lot nicer to her than he ever was to me or Sabine.” Calvin explained, “He probably thinks he’s protecting her somehow by feeding her all that crap.”  
“”I never would have pegged him as being fond of someone.”  
Calvin laughed at that.  
“Yeah, it’s weird, but true.” He said, “So, what do you want to do with the day?”  
“Not sure.” Auburn admitted, while fiddling with his phone without actually doing anything on it. Calvin frowned a bit.  
“What is it?”  
“I…” Auburn stopped fidgeting, just saying at his blank phone screen, “I suddenly got the urge to tell my parents…”  
“Oh…”  
“Yeah…It’s…stupid. They won’t be happy for me, I know that full well, I just…” Auburn trailed off, seemingly unsure of how to finish his thought. Calvin leaned forward, grabbing his finance’s hand gently in hopes of providing some comfort.  
“It’s alright, you don’t need to explain yourself.” He assured him, “If you want to tell them, tell them. If you think it’ll ruin the moment, just keep them blocked and enjoy yourself.”  
Auburn smiled.  
“Thanks…” He put his phone down on the table. “You know what, there’s no point in letting them ruin everything. Let’s just…be happy.”  
“I like that idea.”

…

George sat in his office, begrudgingly doing some paperwork he’d been putting off in favor of meeting his son’s significant other. Ellane standing next to him, putting a new paper down when he set one aside, a good sized stack in her arms.  
“…and this one’s for the new bill that-“ She was cut off by a knock on the door.  
“What?” George called, looking relieved to have even a momentary distraction…at least, until James walked in. “What is it, James?” He asked, noticing his son looked troubled, and having a bit of an idea as to what the issue might be.  
“We need to talk. Privately.” James said firmly. George gestured for Ellane to take her leave. She gave a nod, setting the papers down and leaving the room, shutting the door behind her. James waited a short moment, to ensure she’d gone, then walked over to his father’s desk.  
“Now, what is it?” George repeated, hands folded neatly, resting on his desktop as his son stood in front of him, balling and unbarring his hands in an attempt to keep whatever emotions he was bottling up in check.  
“Are you really alright with this?” James asked finally. George raised an eyebrow.  
“With what?” He inquired, though he was sure he knew the answer already.  
“With Calvin’s engagement.” James said simply, “He’s bringing a virtual stranger in and not even three days after introducing him, he proposes. It doesn’t bother you?”  
“James,” George said wearily, reaching over and patting the top of the stack of papers Ellane had left, “Look at the size of this pile. I’m busy. Please, just say what’s on your mind. What’s actually bothering you? It’s not the proposal, not completely. So, what?”  
James hesitated, but finally gave a resigned sigh.  
“He is bringing an Omega into the family. We, as an influential, political important family, have an image to maintain, and an Omega being brought in, well, it-it doesn’t look good. Especially when you factor in his choice in careers.”  
“So, you don’t especially care that Calvin proposed to someone, you care about who that someone happens to be. And only the traits that he had no control over, nothing like how he acts, or how he feels, his values, even the fact that he’s male, anything of that nature?” George inquired of his son, who glanced away momentarily, before letting some of his composure drop.  
“He is an Omega and, as you yourself said, a down and out stripper. The exact kind of person that we have worked very hard to keep out of this house and away from this family. And yet, you have no problem with welcoming him in all of a sudden because of one apparently moving scene he and Calvin put on for you? You ignore everything you’ve learned about him, you just let your suspicions that he’s using your son drop, because of what? A new piece of jewelry? The answer to a question asked far too soon for Calvin to truly know its importance and how it will affect this household?” James barely took a breath as he vented his frustrations, more and more frustration seeping into his tone the longer he spoke. George sat silently, listening to his son speak, face giving away nothing of how he was feeling about what was being said. “I’m not surprised at mother and Sabine being taken in by him, even I am unable to deny that he’s attractive, but you? Why, father? What in the world changed? What came over you all of a sudden?”  
You really want to know?” George asked, James nodded.  
“Yes. I do.” He insisted. George stood up, walking around his desk, hands folded behind his back, to stand in front of his son.  
“Because I saw genuine emotion from that boy.” He said, “I’ve seen my fair share of people coming into my family’s lives solely with the intent to use us for some reason or another. And, while there have been some good actors among the bunch, none of them showed emotion like Mr. DuPrea…and, I know how to tell if those emotions are genuine.”  
“How could you possibly-“  
“His eyes. Your uncle clued me in to it. Mr. DuPrea’s eyes have a unique feature to them. They change color.”  
“People’s eyes don’t just change color, father.” James said, George nodded.  
“I’m sure it’s something with how the pupil dilates making tints look different or something perfectly natural like that…but it’s also something uncontrollable. Something his body reflexively does that can’t be faked. Something I’ve been told they’ve done for his entire life. No one else had a tell like that, and no one else has shown as much feeling.” George explained. “I changed my mind on him because I came to believe him. If you like, I can call him in here and offer him a large sum of money to leave your brother, but I doubt he’ll take it. He’s too enamored with Calvin to care about that.” George wandered back over to his chair at his desk and sat back down. “Is that all?”  
“…Yes, father.” James muttered, turning towards the door.  
“Tell Ellane to come back in here when you go.” George said, looking back at his papers. James left quietly.

…

The rest of the day passed quickly, Calvin and Auburn simply enjoying being with eachother. The shadow of Auburn’s parents passing quickly after Calvin’s reassurance. Dinner came and went and, not long after, people began turning in for the night. Auburn said his goodnights, retreated into his room, and started to prepare for bed. Once he was ready, he decided to charge his phone. It had been a few days and even battery saver mode and barely using the thing had its limits. He plugged his phone’s charger into the wall, then grabbed his phone, making a move to plug it in before finally noticing the tiny icon at the top of the screen that said he had an unheard voicemail message. He hadn’t really used his phone for anything more than music and the video call to Lana, so he hadn’t really noticed it until that moment. He opened his voicemail box and played the message.  
“Hey, baby,” Auburn froze, eyes widening, “guess who’s on his way home.”  
“Oh no…” Auburn murmured, “No, not now…” His hand shook, eventually leading to him dropping his phone. “No…” He collapsed back onto the bed, eyes open wide and almost unblinking, staring at the ceiling. “Why now?” Eventually, he rolled over and crawled into the bed properly, but he had a long night of tossing, turning and very little sleep ahead of him.

.

“Where’s Auburn?” Sabine asked, everyone was seated around the table, ready for breakfast, and none of them had seen the Omega all morning…well, almost everyone.  
“He must still be in his room.” Calvin said, “I’ll…go see what’s up.”  
He stood up and left just as Glen came in, rubbing his back and looking crabby.  
“Sleep well?” George asked with a grin.  
“No. I can’t believe you actually made me sleep on the veranda.” Glen snapped.  
“I warned you about insulting my dog, now, didn’t I?” George said simply, sipping his coffee as his nephew sat down at the table, still sulking.

.

Calvin walked down the hall to Auburn’s room, Bo laying down by the door.  
“Hey, buddy.” Calvin said with a smile, petting the dog a bit, “Auburn’s still in there, then?” Bo tilted his head a bit, then let it slowly lower back onto his paws. “Mind if I go in?” Calvin asked, nudging the dog until he rolled over away from the door so Calvin could get to it properly. “Thanks, buddy.” He said as he knocked on the door. “Auburn? You ok in there?” He waited a moment, but there was no answer. Concerned, he opened the door, to find Auburn curled up in bed, finally sleeping, phone still on the floor where it had fallen the night before. Calvin glanced around, confused. Auburn was an early riser, who wouldn’t have left his phone just laying on the floor. His confusion grew when he noticed the charger plugged in and waiting for use. “What the hell?” Calvin muttered, before walking over to the bed and looking down at Auburn, he had dark circles under his eyes, giving the impression he didn’t sleep much the night before. Calvin sighed, reaching out to wake him, but pausing before he made contact. He backed up, and quietly left the room, closing the door and leaving Auburn to sleep.

.

“Well?” Cora asked as Calvin came back into the dining room.  
“He’s…still sleeping.” Calvin said, failing rather miserably at hiding his concern.  
“That’s odd, the last two days he got up at the absolute buttcrack of dawn to go exercise.” Sabine said, receiving a disapproving glance from her mother, but no outright reprimand.  
“Yeah, the few times he stayed over, he was always up way before me.” Calvin said, taking a seat again at the table.  
“We’ll save him some food for later.” George said, gesturing to the servants to start dolling out food.  
“Is Calvin’s friend sick?” Michelle asked, looking at her mother.  
“I hope not, baby.” Cora murmured, “Now, eat your breakfast.”

…

Lunchtime rolled around, and Calvin found himself yet again at Auburn’s bedroom door, nudging Bo until he moved again.  
“I hope he’s ready to get up, you both need something to eat.” Calvin muttered, petting the prone animal, who whined a bit, gnawing on his ball a bit. Calvin reached out a hand and knocked on the door. After a long moment, the door opened, and there stood a droopy eyed, disheveled Auburn. “Wow, this is probably the first time I’ve ever seen you look like shit.”  
“Thank you.” Auburn muttered, giving Calvin a sour look for a moment.  
“You alright?” Calvin asked, concern seeping into his tone. Auburn seemed to hesitate, but eventually nodded. “I don’t know if I believe that.”  
“It’s nothing. I’m just feeling a little under the weather.” Auburn said with a small smile, “Sorry, didn’t mean to worry you.”  
“It’s ok.” Calvin assured him, running his fingers through auburn’s hair, “You might want to get yourself put together more before coming downstairs for lunch, though.”  
“Yeah, yeah, you’re right. I’ll be down in a bit.” Auburn said quietly, “Sorry to worry you.”  
“I’m just glad it’s nothing serious.” Calvin said, leaning in and kissing Auburn’s cheek. “Hurry on down.”  
“Right.” Auburn nodded before retreating into his room, closing the door behind him. Calvin stood there for a moment, before sighing and walking away, the sounds of Bo moving back in front of the door the only noise apart from his footsteps. Calvin glanced back down the hall as he reached the stairs, seeing Bo laying in the hall in front of Auburn’s door.  
“Liar.” He muttered before heading back downstairs.

…

“As you all know, my son has a guest staying with us.” George started, the staff lined up neatly to listen to him. “This guest is an Omega who will be going into heat sometime within the next couple days.” The staff exchanged glances, all starting to figure out where this was going, but staying silent to let their employer do the talking. “I have been informed that his heats are…highly potent, so, to make things easier for the lot of us and more comfortable for him, I would like the lot of you to stay in staff housing, away from the main house, until I call you back.”  
“But, sir, who will-“  
“I am calling in a company of Betas to take over your jobs until his heat has passed.” George interrupted the young woman, “Please know, this is not a sign of lack of trust on my part, but an attempt to comfort the guest. You are dismissed. Please be out of the house by the end of the day.”  
“Why did he come to a house full of Alphas if he was so close to his heat?” A young man whispered to the older gentleman next to him as the staff began to clear out.  
“To be bred probably.” The older gentleman suggested quietly.  
“He is here with the younger Mr. Price as a romantic interest.” One of the maids said sourly. “They are here for the family’s approval.”  
“Well, obviously they got it.” Another maid said, “We’re being booted and he gets the royal treatment.”  
“I don’t know, a heat so bad they want all of us out of the house?” The maid that came to Auburn’s defense said, “I don’t think that sounds like a win.”  
“True.” The duo broke off and walked away down the hall, stopping by the sitting room where Sabine was gushing over Auburn’s ring, Auburn was smiling broadly as he showed it off to her, and Calvin smiled right along with him, arm around his fiancee’s shoulders. “Wish I was that lucky.”  
“Maybe someday we will be.”  
“Maybe. Until then, let’s get our things together.”

.

“Your father really didn’t have to tell all your staff to leave.” Auburn said, worried he’d caused some sort of problem.  
“He wants you to be comfortable.” Sabine said, “We know you haven’t had it easy, that much we’ve either heard or deduced ourselves. No point in making it worse by keeping a bunch more unfamiliars in the house while you’re in a really vulnerable position.”  
“I understand his logic, and I appreciate it, I just-“  
“Auburn.” Calvin said firmly, “Don’t worry about it. It’s alright.” He assured Auburn with a smile and a kiss, which Auburn melted into.  
“So have you told your friends yet?” Sabine asked, Auburn nodded and Calvin shook his head. “Oh, my god, Calvin, call them!”  
“Alright, alright, how about this…” Calvin said, digging his phone out and grabbing Auburn’s hand, holding it gently and taking a picture of it. “There.” He said as he started up a group chat with only his closest friends, sending the picture. “It’s done.”  
“This’ll be either good or terrible.” Auburn told Sabine. A short moment later, the texts started coming.

Keith: Dude.  
Mitch: whoa, whoa, whoa, what’s that?  
Keith: Dude.  
Horus: Cal man you didn’t  
Keith: Dude!  
Cal: So totally did.  
Keith: Dude!  
Mitch: my god, we’ve lost another one.  
Keith: DUDE!  
Horus: Man congrats  
Keith: DUUUUUDE!  
Cal: Thanks guys…where’s Jay and Monica?  
Keith: Prolly dicking.  
Mitch: thanks, keith, for that beautiful tidbit of information.  
Cal: Dude, my sister’s shoulder reading! Tone it down!  
Mitch: hi, sab.  
Keith: Yo.  
Horus: Hello Sabine  
Cal: She says hi.  
Jay: Sry, we were dicking. What’s up?  
Keith: Told you.  
Cal: Dude!  
Monica: Wait, I just scrolled back up to the top. Is that…a ring?  
Cal: Well, I don’t know a lot about jewelry, but that’s what the nice old lady at the store said it was.  
Monica: Smartass. OMG, congrats, you guys!  
Jay: Asshole, stealing my thunder.  
Cal: I knew you’d say that. Auburn says thanks for the congrats.  
Jay: Dude, we’re gonna get you so shit faced to celebrate.  
Mitch: how do we go about a bachelor party for someone marrying a stripper?  
Jay: That is the ultimate question.  
Cal: You get me drunk. Then we play Halo and Borderlands until we pass out.  
Monica: OMG, you guys are so lame.

“You really are.” Sabine agreed, Calvin glaring at her, Auburn giggling. “I’m glad you’re feeling better.”  
“Me too.” Calvin said, giving Auburn a light squeeze. Auburn smiled lightly.  
“Sorry about that. I just…wasn’t feeling well.”  
“Is it your heat?” Sabine asked, Auburn shook his head.  
“Not yet. I think I’ve still got a day or two before it starts.”  
“Good, a day or two more of hanging out.” Sabine said happily.  
“Yes. I really am sorry about all the trouble I’m causing you all.” Auburn apologized, looking a little guilty. Sabine waved her hand dismissively.  
“It’s fine. We’re all willing to adjust for you.”  
“Well, almost all of us…” Calvin muttered as he looked up and noticed James standing in the hall looking in. He walked away when he noticed Calvin had spotted him and Calvin frowned.  
“Oh, don’t worry about James, you know if father tells him to, he’ll behave himself. Or you could just not invite him to the wedding.” Sabine suggested, Calvin shrugged.  
“Little early to be thinking about the wedding. We don’t even live together yet.” He commented, Auburn stiffening a bit at those words. “What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing.” Auburn said, “Just…a little nervous about all this. It’s not something I ever thought I’d experience.”  
“Well, we’ll take it slow then. move in together, live with eachother for a while, once we’re used to eachother, we’ll start talking wedding.” Calvin reasoned. Auburn smiled.  
“I really don’t know what I’d do without you. You know that?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Wow, way to ruin the moment.” Sabine said, giving her brother a disappointed look. “Hey, is it ok if I tell my friends?”  
“Uh, sure. Just…ask them to keep it off their social media accounts until the engagement party. I don’t want any unnecessary attention back at school.” Calvin said, Sabine gave a nod while pulling her phone out.  
“Got it.” She said while standing up and leaving the room, texting the whole way.  
“Ok,” Calvin said, turning Auburn to look at him, “What’s wrong?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Don’t lie to me, please. Something’s off with you today, and I don’t think it’s a 24 hour bug.” Calvin insisted, “You can tell me. I’ll keep it quiet, I’ll help however I can, if you want me to. Just…please, be honest. No lies, I can’t…I don’t want to fall in love with someone that’s not being straight with me again. I can’t do it. Please.”  
“I…” Auburn hesitated, Calvin’s desperation was palpable and he certainly didn’t want to hurt the other man…but, at the same time, how would he go about explaining the situation? Looking at Calvin’s face, the concern, the hurt starting to form there, he made his choice. “I…got a voicemail message…from someone I, um…”  
“Someone…”  
Someone I-“ He was cut off by his phone ringing. He glanced down at the number, “Oh, no.”  
“What?”  
“No, nothing, I just…” Auburn hesitated as his phone continued to ring, after a moment, he seemed to resign, his whole demeanor changing as he answered the phone. “What do you want?”  
Calvin sat, watching Auburn turning away from him, getting more upset as he whispered things Calvin couldn’t quite make out. After a moment, not liking the secrecy, Calvin leaned forward, grabbing the phone in an uncharactericsticly pushy move.  
“Who is this?” He asked. The voice on the other end of the line sounded surprised, and confused.  
“Who’s this?” The man on the other end asked.  
“Auburn’s fiancee. Now who the hell are you?”  
“His boyfriend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I'm honest, this kind of wrote me into a hole and I had to get the next chapter a good chunk of the way done to make sure I could get myself out of it. Always plan your whole story before writing it, seriously.


	12. Ch. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this chapter was rewritten about three times. This is just what I decided on keeping when I kept writing and found that it fit. The mystery of the boyfriend is solved, but what will become of Calvin and Auburn?

“…His what?” Calvin asked, watching the color draining from Auburn’s face, as though he knew what had been said, and that it didn’t sound good.  
“His boyfriend. What the fuck do you mean you’re his fiancee?! Put him back on! Now! What the fuck is this?!”  
But Calvin didn’t seem to hear most of it, he just sat, staring at Auburn, who looked about to cry.  
“Cal, there’s an explanation for this, I swear, just-“  
“All this time, our whole time together, and you were…”  
“No! Cal, please, just listen to me! He’s not-“ Auburn stopped when Calvin stood up, dropping the phone onto the couch. “Cal? Please, just-Cal, wait!” Auburn pleaded, standing up and hurrying after Calvin, grabbing his sleeve, “Please, let me explain!”  
Calvin shook his arm free, looking over his shoulder.  
“There’s nothing to say.” He said before leaving the room. Leaving Auburn upset and alone, with someone screaming at him over the phone.

…

A good hour went by, Calvin sitting in his room, stewing over the phonecall, over everything he’d apparently missed throughout his time with Auburn. How much of the Omega’s life had been a lie? Were his parents right the whole time? Was he trouble? Was he just like most other Omegas, ready and willing to use any Alpha he came across? He contemplated demanding the ring back, throwing Auburn out to go home by himself. Back to whatever life he’d really been living…but something inside wouldn’t let go of the other man. Some part of him fought tooth and nail against the urge to end things with Auburn. He wasn’t sure what, but some…thing that went straight down to the core of his being said, loudly and determinedly, “Don’t!” every time he started working up the nerve to go find Auburn, bringing him back to square one, doubting himself. And not even the anger that had been growing inside him could drown that voice out.  
“What the hell is wrong with me?” He muttered, head in hands. This should be simple, he’d been cheated on, it was time to end things, to move on, so why was he hesitating? Why wouldn’t this voice inside him let Auburn go?

…

Auburn lay on his bed, Bo outside his room, whining at the door, scratching at it every now and then. He didn’t open it, though, didn’t move. He’d spent the last hour panicking, crying, and trying to figure out how to fix things, but he wasn’t coming up with much. Calvin was hurt, his trust was broken. That wasn’t something that could be fixed with a few simple words, and the fact that that pain was his fault only made him feel worse. He looked down at his phone as it started to vibrate, that number again. He’d gotten so many calls over the past hour that he’d just set his phone to vibrate. He didn’t want to answer, didn’t want to talk to the man on the other end. He just wanted Calvin back. Down to his very core, all he wanted was Calvin. The best word he might have thought of to describe this want was primal. He’d never felt anything like it before, never needed anyone that way before, and it only made things hurt worse when he thought of the fact that he’d never be with Calvin again. All he had now was that phone and the man on the other end that he feared and hated oh so very much.

…

Dinner came and went, as did breakfast, and neither Calvin nor Auburn made an appearance for either. Eventually, Cora made her way to her son’s room, knocking on the door.  
“Calvin? It’s mom. Are…are you alright?” She asked, after receiving no response, she grabbed the door handle, “I’m coming in, sweety.” She announced as she opened the door. The light was out and Calvin was curled up on the bed. “Baby, are you ok?”  
“Yeah…”  
“You don’t sound ok.” Cora said as she sat down on the bed next to her son. “Do you want to talk about it?”  
“Not especially.”  
“Baby, you’ve been in here since yesterday. You’ve missed two meals. Please, tell me what’s wrong.”  
Calvin lay in silence for a while, before finally speaking up.  
“You ever…think you know someone and then, they just…aren’t who they say they are? The whole time you’ve known them has been one big lie?”   
Cora looked confused.  
“Does my step cousin count?”  
“Merna? Nah. Sex changes don’t count as lies.”  
“Well, not in recent memory, then, no.”   
“I have.”  
“Who, sweety?” Cora asked, Calvin finally sat up, turning to look at her.  
“Auburn got a call yesterday…from his boyfriend.” He said, Cora looked shocked. “This whole time, he’s had someone else he’s been with, and he was just…stringing me along, mom. This whole thing has been a lie.” He lowered his gaze, hands fisted. “That’s why he never wanted to stay over, that’s why he never wanted me to see where he lived, that’s…dad was right about it all.”  
“Oh, baby, I’m sorry.” Cora said, reaching out and hugging him. “He seemed so genuine…”  
“I can’t believe it. I just…I can’t.” Calvin moaned. “And the worst part is…I can’t let him go.”  
“Baby, just because you proposed to him, doesn’t mean you have to go through with the wedding.”   
“No, that’s not what I mean.” Calvin sat back, head in hands, “I mean there’s…something inside me that won’t stop loving him. Something keeps telling me to stop whenever I finally get up the nerve to go tell him it’s over. Like part of me’s…attached to him somehow.”  
Cora sat for a long moment, watching her son. Something, a thought she was hoping wasn’t right, considering the circumstances, had crossed her mind when Calvin said those words. If Auburn really was cheating on her son, she hoped to god she was wrong. She shook her head a bit, trying to clear the thought from it. The idea that a fated pair could be a real thing, that her son could be part of one, wouldn’t be suppressed, though. It scared her a bit. 

…

Auburn lay on his bed, the hurt had given away to numbness, which had eventually given way to shock at the amount of tears his body could produce. He finally stood up, shaky, and starting to feel the hunger of missing two meals and the exhaustion that came with almost no sleep due to excessive crying and stress. He wandered over to the door, opening it finally. Bo jumping to his feet and trotting into the room, tail high and wagging. Auburn paused for a moment, looking out of the room to see a food dish and a water dish in the hall. Bo hadn’t left the hall this whole time.   
“At least you still love me.” Auburn muttered hoarsely as he closed the door. Bo hopped up onto the bed, turning in circles, digging into the sheets, then laying down. Auburn walked back over to the bed, sitting down on it, smiling softly as Bo commando crawled over to him. He reached over to pet the dog. “This is all just…one big mess, Bo. Why in the world did he have to come back now? Why now? He was supposed to be gone for good…I was supposed to be rid of him. Now I’m just…rid of Calvin. The one thing I wanted to keep. The only thing I’ve ever truly wanted to keep.” He sat silent for a long moment, staring at his phone as it yet again began vibrating. He grabbed his pillow and put it down on top of the phone, slightly less gently than he’d originally planned on, but honestly, he was tired and hungry and emotionally drained, and, if he was completely honest, scared. Scared of answering the phone, scared of talking to that man again, scared of getting pulled back in to what he’d come so far away from. He lay back down, Bo resting his head on Auburn’s stomach, Auburn petting him as he lay there, tired and spent, trying to figure out how to fix things. He could also feel another crying session coming on…

…

“Cheating? Really?” George asked, seated at his desk, wife and youngest son standing facing him. “Well, that comes as a legitimate surprise. Thought the boy was really being honest with us all.”  
“So did I.” Calvin said, looking down.   
“And he didn’t say anything to you about it? Try to talk his way out or…”  
“No, I…I didn’t let him.” Calvin confessed, Cora resting a comforting hand on his arm.   
“Do you want to know what his story is?” George asked. Calvin looked confused.  
“Do you know?” He asked his father, who shook his head.  
“Nope. But I do know a good way to find out.”  
“How?” Calvin asked, George leaned forward in his chair, eyes on his son.  
“If you want to know what happens behind closed doors, just stand outside them and listen.” Calvin looked surprised and a little like he wished he’d thought of something so simple. “There’s also a security system that came with the house that records everything that goes on here, but I’d start with listening in to see if he has anything to say for himself that, maybe, you’re not supposed to hear.”  
“That’s a little underhanded.”  
“Oh, is it, Cora?” George asked knowingly, his wife looked away from him. “Look, if he talks to the boy face to face, the only response is going to be sweet talking, apologies, or lies. Even if he does tell the truth and there’s been a misunderstanding, I doubt Calvin will believe it. So, listen to what he has to say without him knowing it.” Calvin started for the door, “Calvin.”   
“What?”  
“Just remember, he’s had time to say things you might have missed.”  
“I’m not sure, George. Everything anyone that came to check on Bo heard was crying or silence.” Cora put in. “I’m not saying it’s impossible for him to have made a call or sent a text we missed, but, somehow, I doubt it.”  
“Look, I’ll just…go and see what happens.” Calvin said.  
“Good luck, kiddo.” George said, watching his son leave. Once he was gone, George turned to his computer, punching buttons until he was into the security system, looking through cameras and rewinding.  
“Really, George?” Cora asked flatly.  
“I trusted this kid. The last thing I’m going to do is learn I made a mistake too late in the game.”   
Cora was silent, the tone in her husband’s voice spoke volumes. Calvin wasn’t the only one that had been shaken by this, it seemed.

…

Calvin snuck along as quietly as he could, trying to make sure he made absolutely no noise, incase Auburn was able to hear him coming and put on an act of some kind. He noticed Bo gone when he reached Auburn’s room, food and water bowls still in the hall. Auburn must have let him in finally. Calvin leaned against the wall next to the door, listening hard, hoping to hear something going on inside the room. Pleasantly surprised when he noticed he’d arrived in the middle of Auburn talking to someone.

…

“What do I do?” Auburn asked Bo, Who only whined softly. “That’s not much help. Although, you have made me feel a bit better, thank you for that.” He sighed heavily, “I didn’t think…that this’d rear its ugly head again, I thought…I thought it was over.” He lay there for a while, petting Bo, staring at the ceiling. “How do I fix this?” He asked no one in particular, as Bo had yet to give him an answer and he didn’t really think that would change anytime soon. He’d lost count of how many times he’d asked himself that question, and he highly doubted he was done with it for quite some time. Bo looked over at the pillow Auburn’s phone was under, ears perked. Auburn glared at it, he knew it was that man again. He also knew this wouldn’t stop until he answered…but he still made no move to.

.

Calvin stood outside Auburn’s room, confused. Who was he talking to? Was it Bo or was he on the phone? What was he talking about, something ‘rearing its ugly head’? What was supposed to be over? Was Auburn aware he was there and just saying things to mislead him? Or was he being genuine? He needed to hear more, but at the same time, he wasn’t sure if it would help or just make him doubt more…so he stayed, listening to that voice deep inside him for the moment that told him Auburn was irreplaceable and that leaving him would be the biggest mistake he could ever make. Either that voice would be proven right, or be proven completely and horribly wrong.

…

“Aha! Got it!” George cried suddenly, Cora rushed over to her husband’s side, looking over his shoulder at the screen. “Here, now we can hear what’s going on as well.”  
“This is sneaky of you. You know this, right?”  
“You can leave, if you like.” George offered, Cora said nothing and made no move to leave.

…

The phone had finally stopped vibrating, much to Auburn’s relief. He was sitting up now, just staring at it, thinking hard. Then he got an idea.  
“Lana. I’ll call her, she’ll…at least know what to say to make this hurt less…” He grabbed his phone, video calling Lana before his phone could become the enemy yet again.  
“Hey, Auburn, how’s-oh my god, you look awful.”  
“I feel awful.” Auburn admitted, smiling slightly at getting to see his friend again.  
“What’s wrong? You look like you’ve been crying.” Lana asked, confused and concerned. “Is it the engagement? Is it stressing you out that much?”  
“No, it’s…something else.” Auburn said, smile fading abruptly. “Do you…remember that time I walked off-stage mid-performance?”  
“Yeah, you looked super spooked, said you thought you saw someone I think.”  
“Yes, and I was mistaken. But…”  
Lana’s brow furrowed.  
“But, you’ve actually seen him this time?” She guessed.  
“Sort of. He somehow got my number. He called me here. Called himself my boyfriend. Calvin heard and he’s…he’s not happy.”  
“I can imagine.” Lana said, settling down on her couch, “Flufinstein, come here.” She cooed, he could hear the light thud of her patting the cushion next to her, a meow and then her black and white cat’s head appeared on screen. He sniffed the phone, blinking his one, large, grey eye and then began rubbing against Lana, who began petting him. “Such a good kitty.”  
“How was his surgery?” Auburn asked.  
“They had to take the whole leg, poor baby.” Lana said, sounding a bit sad. “But he doesn’t seem to notice, and I knew what I was getting into when I adopted him.” She sat for a moment, petting and cooing at her cat, before looking back at Auburn, “But enough about us, let’s get back to you. Have you talked to Calvin at all?”  
“No…I honestly haven’t left my room since it happened. What would I say? Would he even believe any of it?”  
“Well, you don’t know until you try.”  
“Lana, I don’t know if that’ll work. Calvin’s….he’s been betrayed by someone he loved in the past and I don’t think an apology and explanation will be enough to convince him of anything.” Auburn explained. He sighed heavily, petting Bo, “I just…”  
“Want him back?” Lana guessed.  
“Yes. More than anything.” Auburn said, “But, I can’t have that anymore, I’m sure of it. Max has ruined everything…I guess he still has more control than I thought he did…”  
“Oh, Auburn…” Lana looked concerned by the hole Auburn appeared to be crawling into.  
“Even if I did talk to Calvin, he won’t stop calling, and I’m just…I’m afraid, Lana. I’m scared, of answering, of talking to him, of being pulled back into his web. I’m just…I’m lonely, and scared, and upset, and I have no idea what to do-oh, god.”  
“What?”  
“He’s calling again.”  
“Auburn, you wanna know what you do? How you go about this?”  
“How?”  
“You get fucking angry!” Lana all but ordered. “I have never seen you as happy as when you were with Calvin. You smiled broader, you laughed more, all you ever talked about was him. If not for the fact that it was adorable, it would have been super annoying. Now this assmunch is barging in and burning everything down and I get you being scared of him, but he’s destroying everything you’ve ever loved. That warrants you being super pissed off. Now you either make this a conference call so I can give you moral support if you need it, or you hang up on me, and you answer him and you unload on him with all barrels so hard that he ends out nothing more than dust polluting the upper atmosphere. Right now. Do you understand me?”  
Auburn smiled broadly.  
“Yeah…thanks, Lana.” He said softly, unaware of the amused grin on Calvin’s face on the other side of the door or the good laugh George was having in his office while Cora shushed him so they could hear whatever happened next. Auburn fiddled with his phone and finally managed to make a conference call of things, Lana giving him a reassuring thumbs up.  
“Auburn?” That voice he’d never wanted to heard again asked.  
“Max.” Auburn said, meeker than he’d originally planned.  
“Auburn, baby, what the hell is going on? I come all this way and all I find is an empty apartment.”  
“Wait, you’re in my apartment?! What the hell?!” Auburn cried, a small spike of anger shooting through him.  
“Yeah, my uncle’s the owner if the building. He got a hold of me in prison when you moved in, surprised you weren’t waiting for me back home.”  
“I…I sent you a letter. I explained the whole thing.”  
“That old thing? Thought you were just going through a phase.”  
“I very much was not.” Auburn said, gaining a bit of confidence. “It was all true. We’re done.”  
“Burny, baby, listen, we can fix this. You can come home, I’ll forgive you.”

.

Calvin froze, that nickname…What Auburn had said when they first arrived echoed in his head.  
“Someone I never really liked much called me that.” Was what he’d said. Calvin’s brow furrowed and he leaned closer to the door, still listening.

.

“Look, Burny, baby, I’ve changed. I’m clean, I left my old friends, the life I was leading before prison is over. We can try again. Come on, give me a chance.”  
“Do you know how many chances I gave you before? How many times you roped me back in? It’s not happening again. Never again.” Auburn said firmly. Lana nodding along, despite Max not being able to see her.  
“Burny-“  
“Stop calling me that!” Auburn cried, finally snapping. Everything he’d kept pent up, plus the distance between them, giving him the courage he needed. “I hate that nickname, I’ve always hated it! I hate that nickname, the way you knew exactly what to say to pull me back in, how you kept me just scared enough to stay with you, how everything was never severe enough for me to recognize it for the abuse that it was, how I let you get away with everything you did, and so much more! We’re not starting over, we’re not trying again, we’re done! Over! Finished! That’s all there is to it!” Lana clapped a bit, smiling. “I found someone that loves me, really loves me. And it was the last push I needed to leave you behind. So stop calling me, get out of my apartment, and go back home.”  
Max was silent for a long moment, Auburn was getting ready to hang up, when he spoke up again.  
“Look, you’re upset, I get it. I was an ass before, I know that. But, please, give me a chance. At least talk to me. Please, baby.”  
“The only time I’m going to have any contact with you is to collect my things from the apartment. Then I’m getting my name removed from the lease, moving in with a friend, and washing my hands of you.” Auburn snapped.   
“What about the love of your life you were talking about? Not moving in with him?”  
“…No, you’ve…successfully put a stop to that.” Auburn said quietly, Lana looking sad on her end of things and Calvin cringed a bit from his spot in the hall.  
“Then give me another chance. What could it hurt?” Max insisted, “Not your relationship. It’s over. But I’m still here.”  
“No, Max, I just…” Auburn huffed exasperatedly, “I’m not taking you back. No matter how lonely I get, I’m done with you. You’re not…you’re not good for me, not healthy for me. I’m…I’m hanging up now.”  
“Auburn, wait-“ Max started, but Auburn hung up the phone before he could get another word out.  
“Wow, that…went better than I thought it would.” Lana remarked, sounding surprised, “He seemed really chill.”  
“Of course. He wants something from me.” Auburn said, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. “When he wants something, or someone, he’s kind, caring, available, considerate, even loving. Everything you want him to be. Until he gets what he wants. Then his true nature comes out. That’s how it’s always been. It just took me being away from him to fully realize how bad things were.” Auburn explained. “It was awful, and I was generally too caught up in it all to notice.”  
“Oh, hon.” Lana sounded sympathetic, “Look, when you get back, I’ll go with you to get your things. Then at least you’re not alone.”  
Auburn finally smiled again.  
“Thanks, Lana, but I don’t want to pull you into all this.”  
“It’s no trouble.” Lana insisted, “Really. I’m not scared of him. I’ll kick his ass if he makes a go at you.”  
“You truly are a gem, Lana.” Auburn laughed, “What did I do to deserve you?”  
“Turned up miserable and on the verge of tears out front of my place of employment, if I remember correctly.” Lana said. “I’ll get my spare bedroom ready for-“ She stopped, looking past Auburn, at something behind him.  
“Lana?” Auburn questioned, looking down at Bo as he stood up off the floor, where he’d made himself comfortable while Auburn vented at Max, and wandered over towards the door with his tail wagging. Confused, the Omega turned to look, his confusion quickly becoming shock. “Cal…”  
“Hey.” Calvin said as he stood in the doorway.  
“Look, I have to go get that spare bedroom ready. Talk to you later, Auburn.” Lana said quickly.  
“Wait, Lana, don’t-…she hung up on me.”   
“you’ll get used to it the more you talk to girls.” Calvin said, walking over to the bed. “You, uh, you got time to talk?”  
“I…y-yes…” Auburn murmured, looking away from Calvin, who took a seat on the bed. “I don’t…have any right to ask this, but…but just…please, let me stay until my heat’s done. I-I don’t…want to go back by him when I’m like that and I certainly don’t want to burden Lana with it.”   
“Is he really that bad?”  
“What?”  
“Max. Is he really that bad? You made him sound like pretty bad news.”  
“He is.” Auburn insisted, looking at Calvin again. “I was…young, and angry, and stupid, and he was…very quick to take advantage of that when he saw something he liked.” Calvin gave a small nod, urging Auburn on. He wanted to know the truth. Wanted to know if he should keep hurting, or start fixing things. “Are you sure you…”  
“I want to know. Auburn, I need to know what’s really going on. I need to.”  
“…Alright.” Auburn agreed finally. “Max and I met when I was fifteen. He was older than me and everything my family wasn’t, everything my whole life wasn’t. Fun, exciting, worldly, kind, doting even. Just…ideal for me at the time. I started hanging around with him more, and it…really didn’t take long until we were an item. Then…”   
Auburn faltered, balling his fists. Calvin frowned, reaching out and taking his hand gently, coaxing it out of a fist and holding it.  
“Then what?” He asked, maintaining eye contact with Auburn, who eventually started talking again.  
“Then he began to change. He’d get colder, meaner. Instead of keeping me around with kindness, he started bullying me into staying, scaring me into being with him, manipulating me into thinking that was normal. Whenever I finally got the nerve to leave, he’d come along, sweet as can be, all gifts, apologies, promises, everything I needed to hear to trust in him again. I fell for it for about a year. I started skipping class because he wanted me to, staying away from home because he wanted me to, spending the night because he wanted me to. Almost anything he asked, I did. Either out of fear or misplaced affection.” Auburn finally looked away from Calvin, “Then the…incident happened and suddenly he was more insistent about sex, pushier, harsher. He’d only brought it up a few times before my heats started, so it was a big switch to suddenly get bombarded with requests, demands, and every reason under the sun as to why I’d never find anyone better to be my mate.”  
“You didn’t, though, right? You said you’d never been with anyone before.” Calvin spoke up, Auburn shook his head.  
“No, I resisted for the longest time…then, one day, he got so insistent, so pushy, so…aggressive about it that I just…gave in. I was scared and mentally exhausted and I just…wanted it to stop.” Auburn sounded, and looked, more than slightly ashamed of himself. Calvin reached out with his free hand, tilting Auburn’s face back towards him, giving him a reassuring look.  
“I’m not judging you. I’m just listening. It’s ok.” He urged gently, “Talk to me, please.”  
“I…ok.” Auburn agreed, “We left his friends in the front room, went to his bedroom, we…got undressed….and he was up on top of me when a SWAT team broke in the front door.”  
“W-Wait, what?” Calvin looked confused, “You’re shitting me, right?”  
“Absolutely not. He was about to…’get started’, when we heard a crash from outside the room. Before either of us could really react too much, the door was knocked open and a couple fully armed officers stormed in, yelling at us to get on the ground, hands up, don’t try anything. It was probably one of the most terrifying moments of my life.”  
“You know what my next question’s going to be, right?” Calvin asked, Auburn nodded.  
“Why was there a SWAT team breaking down my ex-boyfriend’s door?”  
“That’s the one, yup.” Calvin said with a nod. Auburn allowed himself a small amused smile.  
“Well, apparently, he’d forgotten to inform me that the gifts he gave me were all either possessions of the people he’d burgled or mugged, or bought with stolen money or drug money. They added some…’indecency’ charges when they found out I was barely sixteen. The whole thing made for a rather lengthy prison sentence. I have no idea why he’s out. It…took me a while to get him out of my system, to recover completely. I did start attending school again after the trial, graduated, got into college. But some part of me always held a torch for that piece of shit. No matter how small that part was, it was always there…until…” He hesitated, Calvin looked perplexed.  
“Until what?” He asked, Auburn glanced away, then back again a few times, like part of him didn’t want to continue, but eventually, he sighed and gave in. “Until I was hired for a certain bachelor party and an embarrassed college student asked me out on a date. Something inside me…bonded to him instantly. I cast aside my rule of not getting involved with customers, I took a chance, I fell in love, and that piece of me that still wanted Max just…faded away. Replaced by this new, amazing person I’d found.” Calvin’s eyes widened as he realized what Auburn was saying. “I kept on seeing him, I made friends with his friends, I even tried putting my nervousness about trusting someone else as completely as I’d originally trusted Max aside and stayed the night at his condo.” Auburn smiled, like he was just telling a story of a fond memory to someone. “Then I…went to his friend’s wedding, and talked to a guest, a bonded Omega woman, who said something that, if I’m honest, made me feel a tad warm and fuzzy inside Something I couldn’t take my mind off of the entire ceremony. When he proposed, I thought….no, I knew she had to be right. That that was the reason I had trusted him so easily, taken the risk of giving him a chance…why I’d…fallen so completely for him with no regrets…I knew…” He stopped, shaking his head a bit, looking sad. “It doesn’t matter now.”  
“Auburn, I-“  
“It’s ok.” Auburn assured him, gently pulling his hand out of Calvin’s grasp. “You don’t need to try to come up with an excuse or story or anything…just…” He held his left hand tightly to him, covering it with his right. “Just…let me keep it for a bit longer. I’ll…give it back before we get back to school, I promise. Please.”  
“I…” Calvin stopped, not knowing entirely what to say. He wanted to believe Auburn, wanted to take him back, to hold him, tell him everything would be alright, that he loved him, that he needed him…but he knew that a lie was still possible. He knew that this could all still be some kind of ploy. He only had Auburn’s word for it that the perfectly reasonable sounding man on the phone was a terrible human being and not just someone who made some mistakes throughout his life, after all. He was also fully aware that the chances were fuzzy at best that it was a lie, but he was still hurting, still unsure. “Yeah, sure. Go ahead.” He finally said, looking away from Auburn. “Don’t worry about it…do you…want some extra muscle packing up your stuff?”  
“You don’t have to. You don’t owe me anything.” Auburn said, looking at the ring almost longingly.   
“No, I…I want to. Auburn, I…damn it, why does this have to be so hard?!” Calvin stood up, pacing about a bit. Auburn watched, perplexed, until Calvin stopped, turning to his still-technically-fiancee. “I don’t hate you. I can’t hate you. I know it sounds ridiculous, but…but it’s true. I…I just…can’t seem to do it. I can be angry, I can be hurt, I can be sad, but I can’t bring myself to hate you.”  
“Cal, I…” Auburn stopped, lowering his gaze again, not wanting to push it. “Yes, I’d…I’d like the extra assistance. I’ve…got a lot of books, they’ll be a bit too heavy and numerous for Lana and I to get out of there in a timely manner.”  
“Alright, I’ll give you a lift over there when we get back.”  
“I’ll work it out with Lana.”  
“Ok…Auburn, I…”  
“What?” Auburn asked quietly, looking up at Calvin, eyes that reddish hue that proved the woeful look on his face was genuine. Now it was Calvin’s turn to look away, unable to meet those eyes.  
“Never mind…” He muttered, “See you at lunch.”  
“Yeah…see you.”  
Calvin left the room, quietly closing the door behind him, leaving Auburn alone, with only Bo and his sorrows for company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the chapters after this might be a little wordy. Maybe a little purple, I'm not sure. Please bear with me throughout this, I'm doing my best.


	13. Ch. 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auburn has a breakdown, Calvin worries this might be it for them, and more! This probably should have been in the chapter summary, but I almost never remember to do one of those.

Calvin walked back into his father’s office, where his parents were still staring at the monitor. He managed to catch a glimpse of Auburn sitting in bed, petting Bo, before he was spotted and they turned to him.  
“Well?” George asked, “What do you think?”  
“I don’t know…” Calvin admitted, looking at the floor. “I want to believe him, I really do. A good part of me does, actually. His tone of voice, the expressions on his face, his eyes…they’re all telling me that he’s being honest, but…”  
“But you don’t want to take the chance of forgiving him only to find out later his whole story was a lie.” George filled in, his son nodded. “I can’t help you with this part, kiddo. This is something only you can figure out.”  
“I know. I…dad, I love him. I can’t stop. How do I decide, really decide, if not even the possibility of him cheating on me can change my feelings?”  
“I don’t know, kiddo. You’ll figure it out. We’ll be here for you through the whole thing.” George promised.   
“Thanks, dad.” Calvin said, turning to leave, pausing momentarily, “Hey, you didn’t happen to see what happened before I got to his room, did you?”  
“At 2x speed, yes.” George said, he’d skimmed through just incase there was something they’d missed.  
“Did he…do anything at all?”  
“If by that you mean did he talk to anyone before you started listening, then yes. He did.” Cora said, Calvin turned back around.   
“Who?”  
“Bo. He got in a few sentences before you arrived, but that was it. He just…laid in bed and either cried or stayed silent. It…honestly, it was a little hard to watch.” Cora said. Calvin nodded and left the room, he needed time to think, time to really straighten things out in his head.   
“Poor kid.” George muttered, Cora nodded.  
“I wish there was something we could do…” She muttered sadly. After a moment, George perked up.  
“There is.” He said, Cora looked confused.  
“What?”  
“We check out the kid’s story. Find out if this Max person really got arrested for the crimes the DuPrea boy said he did.”  
“How do you plan on doing that?”  
“Internet mostly. A phonecall or two should finish the job, though.” George said as he opened his laptop, Cora leaning over his shoulder yet again.

.

Lunchtime rolled around, Calvin and Auburn finally appearing at the table. Both quiet, sullen, and avoiding contact with eachother.  
“Are…you two ok?” Sabine asked, concerned. Calvin nodded.  
“Yeah, just…a bit of a disagreement on something is all.” Calvin said, Auburn looking at the table, fiddling with his ring silently.  
“Oh…” Sabine didn’t seem to buy it, but let it go.  
“You know, if there’s trouble in paradise…”  
“Glen, stop before you make a fool of yourself.” Wallace warned. Glen sulked in his chair. Cora and George kept silent for most of the meal, responding when spoken to, speaking to the servants as needed, but that was about it until the meal was over and everyone was leaving the table.  
“Auburn,” Cora spoke up.  
“Yes, ma’am?” Auburn asked quietly.  
“Could we speak with you for a moment?”   
“Of course.” Auburn said, fearing the worst. Once the room was empty, George spoke up.  
“So, we’ve heard a rather interesting story from Calvin.” He said, watching Auburn for any kind of reaction, all he got was a heavy cringe and downcast eyes.  
“How much did he tell you?”  
“That a man called claiming to be in a relationship with you.” Cora said, deciding it best to, at this point, not reveal how much they really knew. “We’d just like to know if it’s true.”  
“Of course not.” Auburn insisted, looking up at them finally. “We were, years ago, but…not anymore. He was…well…not what I thought he was and…it just…it’s a long story.” He was fidgeting with the hem of his shirt now, uneasy over the topic of conversation. “I haven’t thought about him since I started dating Calvin. He just…suddenly reappeared in my life for some reason, totally disregarding me ending things between us.”  
“Sounds tough, and like a pretty damn convenient story.” George said.   
“It’s the truth, sir.” Auburn said, “I know I hurt your son, I’ve…already agreed to give the ring back. It’s…the last thing I want, but…I’ll be on my way after spring break. If he doesn’t feel like he can trust me, then I don’t want to burden him.”  
“So what’s your plan then? Run back to the ex?”  
“No, sir. Not even if he was the last person on this planet to run to. I’ve got a friend that said I could move in with her until I can find a new place. I’ll just…exit stage left and never bother any of you again.”  
“What does Calvin think about this?” Cora inquired.  
“He…I don’t really know. I don’t know if he wants me gone, wants me to stay…but I hurt him, and he deserves better than that. I love him, whether anyone else believes it or not, I do. Enough to leave if it’s what’s best.” Auburn sounded resolute in his decision, and it seemed to surprise Cora and George, who exchanged glances. George recovered first and slid a piece of paper over to the edge of the table Auburn was standing closest to.  
“This will seem a bit out of the blue but, do you know this man?” He asked, tapping the paper with his finger. Auburn, clearly perplexed, picked up the paper and looked at it. His eyes went wide, the color drained from his face, and he brought a hand up to his mouth to hide the small gasp that had escaped him. He looked…shaken, to say the least. “Shall I take that as a ‘yes’ then?”  
“This is…how did…” He looked quickly up at George, “How did you…”  
“I have my ways.” George said mysteriously, Cora rolling her eyes.   
“If this is a joke, it’s not very funny.” Auburn sounded unnerved and a little angry, putting the paper down on the table again. “That’s my past you’re digging up. You have no right to-“  
“To make sure you’re not using my son?” George interrupted, looking serious, making Auburn faulter. “To make sure your story wasn’t just a load of horse shit you made up to gain back Calvin’s trust?”  
“My sto-you were listening? How?”  
“Never you mind about that. The point is, I looked up the whole thing. Back in your hometown, five years ago, a twenty-six year old man named Max Kroger and three of his companions were arrested for a rather hefty list of crimes. Drugs and weapons offenses to name a few…as well as the sexual molestation, and mental, and emotional abuse and manipulation of a minor, if the court transcripts were anything to go by.” Auburn looked slightly sick now, still pale faced. He lowered his gaze, looking embarrassed, ashamed, and even mildly humiliated. Hearing it all again bringing things he’d done a fairly efficient job of burying crawling back up to the surface once again. “I don’t think you mentioned his friends being involved earlier.”  
“Why should I? Revisiting it all was bad enough, why bother making it even worse?” Auburn murmured, barely above a whisper but just loud enough to hear. “I buried this. All of it was in the past, I’d gotten past the hurt for the most part, I’d moved on with my life. It wasn’t in control of me anymore. Please, let it die again. You have a right to be mad at me, I hurt your son, but, please, pick something else to punish me with. This…this is unfair…”  
“We’re not trying to punish you, dear, please, dry your eyes.” Cora said gently. “We’re just trying to find out the truth. Calvin loved you with all his heart. He still does. We just want to make sure he’s not loving you in vain.”  
“The point of this was never to punish you.” George chimed in as Auburn wiped away the tears that had formed in his eyes. “The point of this was to find out if you were being honest.”  
“I could never lie about something like that. My life, the life of pretty well all Omegas, has been one person after another trying to take more than I’m willing to give, or believing wholeheartedly that everything leaving my mouth is a lie to get what I want from them, or disregarding me, ignoring me, resenting me, underestimating me, or just plain old hating me, because of what I am. I don’t need to lie about it, I would never lie about it.” He started fiddling with the ring again, looking a bit uneasy after his little speech. “Calvin’s the first, and only, person to love me for me, and not see a sub-gender or an occupation or a pretty face…I’d do…pretty much anything for him…”  
“Including letting him go, it would seem.” George said.  
“Yes. If he can’t trust me, I won’t try to force him. I just…hope he finds someone that he can trust. Someone with…a little less baggage than me. Please, excuse me. I just…want to disappear.”  
“Go on then.” George said, he was satisfied that the story wasn’t a lie, satisfied that Auburn was hurting from all this, but at the same time, he couldn’t bring himself to actually feel any type of satisfaction. Not after seeing the Omega looking so completely and sincerely broken.   
“Thank you.” Auburn said quietly, turning to leave, opening the door, only to have Sabine and Calvin fall into the room. “What the-?!”  
“Oh, uh, hey there, Auburn.” Sabine said innocently, “We were just, uh, coming back to talk to mom and dad and, uh…” She trailed off when all she got was a disbelieving look as Auburn stood there, arms folded over his chest, hip cocked, tapping his foot a bit. “Calvin did it first!”  
“What the hell, Sabine?!” Calvin snapped.  
“Oh, did he?” Auburn asked, looking unamused. “I’m going to guess this is how you knew what was said between me, Max, and Lana earlier?” Calvin looked surprised. “Oh, don’t think I didn’t notice you being completely caught up on things the second you walked into the room.”  
“That was…I…um…” Calvin stammered. Auburn huffed and stepped over and around them, walking away towards the stairs leading to his room. “Fuck.”  
“Yeah.” Sabine agreed.  
“First rule of listening in on conversations, don’t use the door as a support.” George said, looking amused by his children’s antics.   
“Not our smartest move.” Sabine admitted. Calvin stood up, walking over to the table, picking up the paper with Max’s mugshot and information on it, staring for a long moment.  
“What do I say to him?” He finally asked. “He’s closing up, and he seemed pretty determined to leave. He thinks we’re done. How do I…” He put the paper down, “What do I do?”  
“Talk to him.” Cora said.  
“He’s mad at me for eavesdropping now on top of all the other stuff. He’s not going to want to talk to me.”  
“Calvin, he loves you. Give it a chance. Go find him.” Cora said. “One talk might not fix everything, but it’ll be a start.”  
“Yeah…ok…” Calvin muttered, leaving the room as Sabine stood up and entered it. 

…

Auburn was almost to his room when he stopped, he could hear someone coming up behind him.  
“Auburn, wait up!” Calvin begged. Auburn turned around, watching Calvin hurrying towards him. “God damn, you walk fast.”  
“What do you want?” Auburn asked immediately, Calvin unable to place the tone in his voice. Was it hurt? Anger? Sadness? He wasn’t sure, but it wasn’t a pleasant tone for that lovely voice to be carrying.  
“Well, firstly to apologize for listening in on you when you were having some private, personal conversations.”  
“Apology accepted.” Auburn said, then he started turning away, only to pause when Calvin grabbed his arm.  
“And secondly, to apologize for not just hearing you out from the start. For doubting you, for…for everything that’s happened to you up until now.”  
“Why are you saying all this?” Auburn asked, “I said I’d go. You can find someone else, someone better. Why are you drawing this out?”  
“Because there is no one better.” Calvin said plainly. “There’s no one in this world that could ever outdo you. You’re crazy if you think there is.”  
“You’re just saying that.” Auburn murmured, looking away from Calvin.   
“I’m not.” Calvin insisted, “I don’t care about baggage or exes or any of that. I just care about you.”  
“Cal…”  
“I’m sorry my parents dredged all that shit up, I’m sorry you’re hurting from it again. I’m sorry you’re scared, and sad, and angry, and I wish I could just say a word and make it all better. Make it so none of it ever happened, so there was nothing for you to bury.” He cupped Auburn’s face gently with his hands, leaving the Omega unable to look away. “I’m in love with you. I’m attached to you. Deep down, I’m sure I’ll never be able to let you go. This hurt, I won’t lie. It was absolutely awful thinking that you might have been stepping out on me, and I think that’s the closest to breaking down I’ve ever been-“ Auburn tried to look away but Calvin held fast to him, “but, no matter how much it hurt, I never stopped loving you. I don’t think I ever will. And I know now, without even a shadow of a doubt, that you feel the same about me. Please, stay with me. Don’t disappear. Let me love you.”  
“I-I…” Auburn looked shocked, eyes wide and tear filled, “Cal, I-I can’t just…I don’t…I-“ He paused when Calvin began to lean in, shutting his eyes tightly.  
“I love you.” Calvin murmured, kissing away the few tears that had escaped onto Auburn’s cheeks. “So, so much.”  
“Cal…”  
“Please, let me.” Calvin pleaded, pulling Auburn up against, holding him gently, “Let me love you, let me protect you.”  
“Cal, I can’t. I just…I can’t…” Auburn let himself cry silently as he said this. “I can’t…”  
“Why?” Calvin asked, not relinquishing his hold on Auburn, though it would have been easily broken if Auburn pushed away from him. “Why are you so reluctant?”  
“Because I don’t want to hurt you again!” Auburn cried, pushing away and taking a few steps back, eyes wild, tears running down his face. “This wasn’t just painful because of the things that happened to me! What I did to you hurt me just as much! The idea that I was going to lose you was the most frightening thing I’ve experienced in a long time and I never want to feel any of that again, I never want to risk hurting you again! Never! I will never stop loving you, but I can’t be with you. I can’t let this happen again.”  
“Dear god, how many crazy, felon exes do you have that you’re worried about this happening again?”  
“Calvin!”  
“Sorry, but it’s a valid question.” Auburn just stared, “You’re right, not a question for now.”  
“I’m sorry but…I can’t.” Auburn said finally, turning away and walking towards his room.  
“Earlier, when we were talking,” Calvin started after a moment, Auburn freezing, “You were going to say something.”  
“Was I?”  
“Yes, you were.” Calvin walked the distance between them. “You stopped, though. Said it didn’t matter now.”  
“Please don’t say it…” Auburn begged, “Don’t ask…”  
“I’m sorry, but it does matter.”  
“Please.” Auburn looked over his shoulder at Calvin. “Don’t…”  
“What were you going to say?” Calvin asked, “Tell me. Please.”  
“I can’t. Not now.”  
“You can!” Calvin grabbed Auburn by the shoulder, spinning him around and holding him there, locking eyes with him. “What were you going to say? If you’re going to leave, then I deserve to know.”  
“I-I-I…” Auburn hesitated, eyes wide, hands gripping Calvin’s arms as he was held in spot. He didn’t want to say it, didn’t want the words out in the open if he was going to go through with leaving. He knew it would make him hesitate, make him doubt his decision…and he knew it would only make this harder for them both.  
“Auburn. Say it.” Calvin urged. Auburn stayed quiet for a long moment, before finally giving in, crying harder.  
“I knew…that I’d found the person I-I would happily bond with.” His grip on Calvin’s arms dropped and his arms fell at his side, “I-I didn’t think…that I would ever want that…s-someone taking complete control of me like that…but, when I’m with you…i-it doesn’t scare me, that thought…it…makes me feel…happy, a-at peace…”   
Calvin stared wide eyed, shocked by the admission. Auburn took advantage of the moment to wrestle himself free of Calvin’s hold and lean against the door to his room while trying to calm himself.  
“Auburn…I…”  
“The Omega I was talking about…at the wedding…what she said was…that we could be a fated pair. That thought, it…it made sense in a way. I hadn’t taken a chance on anyone since Max, and I…I took to you in a second…trusted you almost instantly…there’s no way I would have been that careless normally, but…if you were…special somehow, to me, that is…then it made sense. The more I thought about it, the more I thought she might be right…started to know it even…you proposing to me, it…it just made it real. Not a thought, not a theory, not just something I had started believing. It was something that…that I could see…” He raised his hand, looking at the ring still on his finger, “Something tangible…but, then Max happened and everything fell apart and I…” He sighed heavily, letting his arm fall at his side again. “I can’t do this. I love you so much that it hurts, but…I just can’t do this. I’m sorry.”  
“Auburn…” Calvin hand idea what to say in response to that admission, no idea how to make things better for the Omega.  
“I’m sorry…” Auburn said quietly, starting to take the ring off, stopping before he could get it off his finger, breaking down completely, sliding down the door, burying his face in his arms, body shaking with audible sobs and stuttered apologies that were barely coherent.  
“Auburn, it’s ok.” Calvin said, kneeling down next to him and pulling him close. He fought it for only a few seconds before clinging to Calvin, crying uncontrollably. “It’s ok…”

…

“How’s he doing?” Sabine asked as Calvin came into the sitting room. Bo trotting over to say hi, before promptly leaving through the now open door to go find his new friend.  
“Not good.” Calvin said with a small shake of his head. “He just cried himself out and let me put him to bed.” He sat down, looking tired. “He’s insisting on ending things.”  
“What?” Sabine looked shocked.  
“He said he doesn’t want to hurt me again and the only way to do that is to leave me.”  
“Well, that logic makes sense, but…but you guys seem so happy together.”  
“We were. I want us to be again but this whole business with Max and digging up his past has him breaking down and talking nonsense like breaking up is the only way to make things better.” Calvin sighed, lowering his head to rest in on his hands, propped up on his knees. “I don’t know how to fix this. How do I change his mind on all this? How do I make him realize that I want him no matter what? I thought…I thought that was something he already knew.”  
“This whole thing must have him pretty spooked to make him lose it like this.” Sabine said, “Maybe he just needs time to himself. To calm down a bit.”  
“I’m afraid if I give him space, I’ll go check on him to find him gone.” Calvin admitted. Sabine looked thoughtful.   
“Well, he’s on the verge of a really potent heat, so I doubt he’ll venture off on his own. That wouldn’t be safe for him.” She reached over, patting her brother’s knee reassuringly, “We’ll think of something. Don’t worry”  
“God, I hope so.”

…

Dinnertime rolled around and Auburn stayed in his room. Calvin brought him a tray, opening the door to find him gathering his things together.  
“Going somewhere?” He asked, Auburn jumped, dropping what he was holding. Calvin put the tray of food down, walking over to Auburn, “You don’t have to leave. Stay. At least until your heat’s over and done with.”  
“I…alright.” Auburn muttered, not looking at Calvin. Calvin sighed, pulling the Omega close, burying his face in the crook of Auburn’s neck, eliciting a quiet gasp.   
“Even when you’re exhausted, you’re gorgeous. How the hell do you do that?” Calvin muttered against Auburn’s skin, making the other man shiver.  
“No, I’m not…”  
“You are.” Calvin insisted, “You’re the most gorgeous thing I’ve ever seen. I wish I could get through to you how much you mean to me.”  
“It’s not that I don’t know you care, I just…”  
“…Don’t care in return?”  
“Of course I do! I love you. So much.”  
“Then why are you trying to leave? Why are you pushing me away?”  
“You know why.” Auburn muttered, closing his eyes, fighting the urge to just lean into Calvin’s touch.  
“Relationships aren’t always sunshine and roses, Auburn. Hurt can happen, but the important part is working through it. Coming out on top of it.” Calvin finally lifted his gaze, looking Auburn in the face. “I think we can. I think we’re built to last…and I think that, if we are fated, then we’ll wind up right back with eachother anyway, no matter how long either of us try to avoid it.”  
“What if we’re not a fated pair? What if I was wrong?”  
“Now you’re just saying things to get me to let you go.” Auburn lowered his gaze at being called out, “I noticed you haven’t taken off that ring yet either.”  
“I tried. Oh, god, I tried…but something kept stopping me. My own body was against me.”  
“Like something deep down inside was saying ‘stop, ending things is a mistake’?”  
“Yes-“ Auburn looked shocked when he realized that was exactly what Calvin had described feeling himself. He closed his eyes tiredly, leaning against Calvin. “I want to stay…I want to love you…I want to give you everything I am and be yours forever…”  
“Then do it. Stay with me.”  
“No…” Auburn shook his head a bit, “I can’t. I want to, but I can’t. I can’t burden you with…with me anymore. I can’t hurt you again, I won’t be able to handle it if I do.” He looked up to say more, but was cut off by Calvin kissing him, shocking him into silence. Unconsciously, he leaned into the kiss, clinging to Calvin’s shirt. He wanted this, the affection, the love, the safety and stability that Calvin provided. It was something he’d never experienced before and he wanted more…but the pained look on Calvin’s face when he’d found out about Max was still fresh in his mind, the sorrow in Calvin’s voice was unmistakable as it echoed through his head. The loving touches and kisses couldn’t make all that go away. Couldn’t override the guilt and sadness he felt at having caused that pain. His mind kept repeating that he had to leave…but his heart, and that damn little voice deep inside of him kept adamantly insisting he stay. Conflicted, he leaned into the touches and kisses, trying to find clarity, trying to come to some sort of decision. If he was with Calvin, he would just end out hurting him again somehow, letting him down, dragging him into problems that Auburn should be dealing with on his own…but if he was alone, Max could find him, Lana would have to deal with his heats, he could end out living on the streets at the mercy of the general populous…but, most importantly, he wouldn’t have Calvin. That thought scared him more than anything else. The idea that life without this amazing, wonderful man who loved him so deeply in it could be a possibility overshadowed all other concerns so completely that he almost abandoned all thoughts of leaving entirely just to get rid of the jolt of fear shimmying its way down his spine. That fear was deeper than any he’d felt before. Stronger than almost any other emotion he’d felt…except one. Only one thing pushed it back, only one thing kept it from overwhelming him…the love that he felt for Calvin. It even began to overshadow the guilt he felt. If he stayed, would that feeling block out all the others that made him want to go? He gasped, pulled from his thoughts when he felt teeth scraping the side of his neck. Calvin’s hands were moving down to his hips, slowly, gently, giving him plenty of time to stop him if he wanted to. Why wasn’t he? He leaned his head back as Calvin kissed and sucked and licked at his neck, a quiet moan escaping him. What was he doing? He should be pushing Calvin away. If they went any further, he’d never be able to leave, to keep Calvin from hurting again.   
“God I want you…” Calvin murmured against Auburn’s throat, “I want you so, so bad.”  
“Oh, god, please…” Auburn begged, despite not knowing what he was begging for. Was he asking for Calvin to stop, or to continue?   
“Please what?” Calvin asked, sitting down on the bed and pulling Auburn with him, easing the Omega onto his lap. “Tell me. Please what?”  
Auburn just stared. Calvin had stopped touching him, only keeping his arms around Auburn’s waist to steady him, looking into his eyes. He was waiting for an answer before they went any further. Waiting for Auburn to tell him to continue or leave.  
“I-I don’t know…” Auburn finally confessed.   
“If you don’t want to keep going, we don’t have to. If you don’t want to stay with me, I won’t force you. I will never try to make you do anything you don’t want to.” Calvin said earnestly. “I love you, I always will. There’ll never be anyone but you.”  
“Calvin, I…” Auburn looked away, contemplating.   
“Tell me, please what?” Calvin urged gently. Auburn was silent for a long time, but Calvin didn’t push him, didn’t try to force a response. He just waited, patiently, as Auburn weighed things in his mind, conflicting thoughts battling for supremacy and he thought, for a moment, that he might start crying again. Leave, stay, stop, continue, happiness, sadness, all swirling around in his head, confusing him, misleading him, making him doubt…until something else spoke up inside him, something he’d been focusing on his head so much he’d forgotten. His heart spoke up, loud enough to be heard over everything else. What it said was…  
“I need you.”   
Calvin grinned.  
“You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that.” Auburn’s eyes widened at hearing those words. He’d been so caught up in the thought of making Calvin sad that he’d forgotten…he made the Alpha happy too. He smiled broadly, tearing up again. Calvin leaned in, kissing him again. “Stay with me?”  
“Yes…” Auburn all but whispered, “Always.”  
“Really?” Calvin asked, Auburn laughed a bit.  
“Really.” He assured Calvin. “I’m sorry…for losing it. I just…something inside me just…broke, and I…”  
“Don’t worry about it. Although, I admit, you had me scared for a while there. I thought I was really losing you.”  
“I thought the same thing after Max called himself my boyfriend yesterday. I thought…I thought we were done.”  
“Hey.” Calvin reached up with one hand, caressing Auburn’s cheek. “We’re not. We’re just starting.”  
“Calvin, I…you remember, in the hall earlier, what I said? About bonding with you?” Auburn was blushing and averting his gaze every time Calvin tried to make eye contact, seemingly embarrassed about whatever he was about to say. “Can I…make a request?”  
“Yeah. what is it?”  
“I’m not sure how to…I just…how do I even…”  
“Just say it. Don’t think about it so much, it’ll just trip you up.” Calvin said gently. Auburn took a few deep breaths, collecting himself. Then he went with the first combination of words that came to his mind and made sense at the same time.  
“Make me yours. Only yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh myyyy.


	14. Ch. 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of a short chapter, but I was having trouble trying to figure out a good stopping point. I thought this seemed reasonable.

“Wonder how Calvin and Auburn are doing…” Sabine said, glancing at the door Calvin had left through as dessert was being served.  
“If you say ‘I bet they’re doing it’ again, I’ll throw you out of the house.” George said to Laila, who clammed up and quietly ate her dessert.

…

Calvin sat staring wide eyed. He’d been expecting a few different things but that hadn’t quite made the list. Not even two minutes ago, Auburn had been insisting on leaving him and now he was asking for the exact opposite. He wanted Calvin to mark him, to make it impossible for him to be with anyone else but Calvin. It had his heart thumping, his head spinning, and, if he was honest, his groin hardening.  
“Why? You just…wanted to leave, you were packing when I came in, what…?”  
“I’m sorry. I know it makes no sense, I know…I…I’ve never been…in love before, not really. Not the way I love you. I…just…I couldn’t handle it. I’m…sorry.”   
“If this is mixing you up that badly, are you sure that this,” he reached up and touched the back of Auburn’s neck, “is what you really want?”  
“Yes.” Auburn nodded his head a bit. “Very.”  
“I…I don’t know, Auburn, this is…what this means, it’s…”  
“You think I’m making a mistake wanting this?” Auburn asked, Calvin hesitated.  
“No, no, don’t think I don’t want this, I do. I want you, all of you. I don’t want anyone else to have you, but…this, it…it’s not just sex or marriage, it’s…like you said, it’s total control. If we do this then, what if someday, you’re not happy with me? What if you want to leave and you find someone and…and you can’t be with them because I-“  
“Calvin. I will never be happy with anyone but you. I will never want anyone but you. But I know…if I don’t do this, I’ll be vulnerable. If you don’t, someone else might, whether I want it or not. I want to choose who I give myself to. I want it to be you, and no one else.” Auburn looked away, “And I…want it to happen before I have any more doubts, or breakdowns, or anything. I want this. Please.”  
“I…” Calvin wasn’t sure how to respond. He wanted this, there was no mistake or hold up there, but he was concerned Auburn was jumping the gun, still unstable, shaken. He didn’t want to rush into something that neither of them could undo. “After your heat. When we get back home, if this is still what you want, I’ll do it. Alright? Is that ok?”  
Auburn sighed.  
“You don’t really want this.”  
“No, no, I do. So much. There’s nothing I want more than to marry you, make you my mate, and spend the rest of my days with you. But I don’t want to do it this close to you feeling so vulnerable. I don’t want to risk this being just left over anxiety talking. Even if you don’t think it is. That’s all. Let’s just…wait it out a bit.”  
Auburn sighed, he knew Calvin had a point, but he also knew he wanted this.  
“Alright. We’ll wait.” He finally agreed, eyes downcast. Calvin reached up, burying his fingers in Auburn’s wild, black hair, pulling his head down into a steamy, drawn out kiss.  
“I love you so much.” He murmured against Auburn’s lips, making his fiancee smile.  
“I love you too.” Auburn replied. Bo jumped up on the bed, turning in circles and laying down, resting his head on Auburn’s thigh with a long, loud exhale of breath and a snort.  
“Bo, dude, you are cockblocking me and that is not cool.” Calvin informed the dog, who looked up at him then at Auburn before wagging his tail. Auburn smiled, petting Bo’s head. “Oh, don’t do that, he’ll never leave now.”  
“He never leaves anyway. The only time he’s gone is when someone locks him up elsewhere.” Auburn pointed out.  
“Yeah, you’ve definitely got a buddy in him.” Calvin said with a smile. “Don’t suppose we’re still, uh…” He groped Auburn’s backside lightly, making the Omega smile.  
“Not now. Bo’s watching.”  
Calvin covered the dog’s eyes.  
“How about now?” He asked, kissing Auburn’s neck. Auburn’s smile grew.  
“No, doesn’t count.”   
“Oh, come on.”  
“Nope. Not with an audience.”  
“Damn it, Bo!”

…

“You two look cozy.” Sabine said as she stopped in the sitting room, Calvin was laying on one of the couches, Auburn all but draped over him, eyes closed, relaxing as Calvin channel surfed. Bo lay next to the couch, chewing on a toy, wagging his tail when Sabine came in.  
“Oh, hey, Sabine.” Calvin greeted her, arm around Auburn’s shoulders.  
“Hello, Sabine.” Auburn murmured tiredly.  
“You sound like you should be sleeping.” Sabine said with an amused grin as she took a seat on a recliner.  
“That’s what I said, but he doesn’t want to yet. So, here we are.” Calvin explained, shrugging slightly.  
“That’s fair. So, I take it things have been worked out then?”  
“Yup. His ex can go fuck himself and we’re still getting married.” Calvin said cheerily, Auburn nodding his agreement.  
“Awesome. You had me worried for a bit.” Sabine admitted, “It really seemed like things were falling apart…”  
“They were.” Calvin admitted, “But, we figured it out.”  
“I’m happy for you.”  
“Thanks, Sab.” Calvin said sincerely. “Now, sorry, babe, but, it’s time for bed.” He added, looking down at Auburn, who shook his head a bit.  
“No, not yet…”   
“How about I stay with you tonight?” Calvin asked, trying to negotiate. Auburn was worn out, Calvin was as well but not nearly as much as Auburn, the poor boy needed his sleep. All he got was a slight hum in reply. “I’m taking that as you agreeing.” Calvin announced, sitting up, pulling Auburn with him.   
“Good night, you two.” Sabine said.   
“Night.” Calvin said as he led Auburn out of the room.

.

Calvin came out of the bathroom, to find Auburn mostly naked and passed out in bed.  
“Lord give me strength.” Calvin pleaded, eyes cast skyward for a moment, before coming to rest on Auburn. “This’ll be a long night…” He muttered as he crawled in bed, the only sounds after the light was out being the thud of Bo bumping the door as he lay in the hall and Auburn’s quiet breathing. Calvin lay in bed for a long moment, listening and thinking. He really didn’t want Auburn going back to his apartment if Max was going to be there. He wasn’t worried about Auburn going back to the men, he was worried Max wouldn’t react well to Auburn moving on. He didn’t want Auburn hurt anymore, especially not by someone like Max Kroger. He jumped a bit as Auburn rolled over, shivered as he felt his hot breath on his cheek, and bit his lip as Auburn’s arm draped over him. Yes, he had been right, it was going to be a long night.

.

Calvin woke up to the sound of the shower running. He sat up, looking around and finding himself to be the only one in bed.  
“What time is it?” he muttered, glancing at the clock in the room. “Oh, god, it’s the freaking ass-crack of dawn, how does he do this every day?” Calvin muttered, laying back down. He hadn’t gotten much sleep, every time Auburn moved he’d woken up. It had been way too long since he’d shared a bed with someone. “This’ll take some getting used to.”  
“What will?”   
“Oh, god…” Calvin gasped, not wanting to turn around. He hadn’t noticed the shower turn off while lost in his thoughts. Slowly, hesitantly, he turned his head to face the bathroom, where Auburn stood, drying his hair, in nothing but a towel. Calvin swallowed, mouth suddenly quite dry. “Nothing, never mind.” He squeaked. Auburn looked perfect. Slim but not scrawny, hips slightly wider than average but not enough so to make him look overly feminine, skin pale and absolutely flawless, face holding a sort of natural femininity but at the same time not enough to make him ‘too pretty’, long elegant fingers, and legs that seemed to go on forever. And that towel, that god damn towel, long enough to cover him but still far too short to be considered decent. Calvin wondered if the half a stalk he suddenly found himself with was visible under the blankets and tried to shift himself to hide it.   
“…um, ok.” Auburn said, a bit confused by Calvin’s sudden nervousness. “I didn’t wake you, did I?”  
“No, no, you’re fine. Really, really, very fine.” Calvin assured him.  
“Good. I’m going for a run, care to join me?”  
“No, god no.” Calvin shook his head. “I’m going to try going back to sleep for a while.”  
“Alright.” Auburn said, digging for clothes. Calvin watched him for a moment, staring openly.  
“You have one of the most spectacular asses I think I’ve ever seen.” He blurted out, Auburn jumped.  
“Oh, god, is this towel really that short?!”  
“No, no, I can’t see it, I’m just noticing how shapely it looks under the towel. Don’t worry, your modesty is still in tact….or at least as in tact as a stripper’s modesty can be, I guess.”  
“Good to know. Speaking of my modesty, the towel’s got to come off now.”  
“Ok.” Calvin said. After a few minutes, and a raised eyebrow from Auburn, “Oh! Oh, ok.”   
Auburn laughed as he rolled over in bed.

…

After getting dressed and making sure Bo had a ball to keep him occupied, Auburn packed some water, his phone, and his headphones and headed off for the track.   
“I’m thinking we do a few more laps than usual, I’ve missed the last few days.” Auburn said to Bo, who wagged his tail and trotted along next to his new friend. “Ready, Bo?” He asked after he’d finished his warm ups. “Let’s go.” Bo barked around his ball, hurrying after Auburn as he started his run.

…

Calvin tossed and turned for a while, before getting up to take a shower, giving up on sleep. Auburn’s state of undress had left him a little…wound up, and he doubted he was going to calm down without an hour long cold shower.  
“God, I can’t wait for the honeymoon…” He muttered as he turned the water on, this was slowly killing him, he was sure of it.

…

Auburn was just starting his third lap, when he began to slow down.  
“Oh, no…” He murmured, suddenly feeling dizzy and overheated. “No, no, no…” He staggered a bit, Bo circling him. “Not now, no.” He whispered before bolting for the house at a flat out sprint. He made it past the guards, he made it to the stairs, then, when he was almost to his room, it hit. He collapsed onto his knees, shuddering and sweating as his heat hit him full blast. “No…” He couldn’t smell whatever scent he was giving off, but he knew others would in no time. He stood up shakily, using the wall for support as he moved towards his room. He needed to get there before the scent got too strong, before people started looking for him, and he didn’t have much time.

…

George was just getting out of bed when it hit him, the unmistakable scent of an Omega in heat.  
“It’s started, has it?” He walked quickly to the door, locking it before the scent could get too strong.

…

Calvin froze in the shower, a new scent had wormed its way into the bathroom. An enticing, almost overpowering scent. He turned to the door as he heard it open and close rapidly.  
“Auburn?”  
“Oh no…” Was all he heard as the smell got stronger, more overwhelming. Then it hit him, he realized what it was. He quickly got out of the shower, pulling on a robe and exiting the bathroom. There was Auburn, flushed, sweating, disoriented, and absolutely delicious looking. Calvin managed to fight everything coursing through his veins telling him to take his vulnerable fiancee, staggering to the door, opening it and leaving, closing it behind him and leaning solidly against it to try to get his bearings. It wasn’t working, he was still too close. He pushed off the door, making his way to his room before closing and locking the door. He’d never been around an Omega in heat before, never felt his will to resist diminish like that. His entire body was screaming for Auburn. To take him, to claim him, to dominate him. It was something he was barely keeping in check and it frightened him. He sunk to the floor, hands clenching the fabric of the robe he was wearing, mind reeling, body aching, trying to regain control of himself. If this was just the beginning, what was the rest of it going to be like?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so, realtalk time. Hope I used that term correctly...There's more than likely gonna be some...intimacy...in the next chapter or so. If that's not entirely your cup of tea, I'll have the start and stop points marked. If it is your cup of tea, it's been a long time since I've written anything of that nature, bare with me if it's not so great. Honestly, I have a bunch written that I've been rereading and rewriting over and over again so I'm still not sure about the next couple of chapters when it comes to content. The entire thing's changed, like, three times thus far.


End file.
